


The Highway Killer

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: Dana Ryan？ 我知道！！！ 原作的恶趣味真的快要让我笑哭了…… kudo和评论呀~~





	1. Megan's Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahShalomDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SarahShalomDavid).
  * A translation of [The Highway Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356598) by SarahShalomDavid. 



** September 3rd 2015（2015/09/03） **

费城法医办公室的各位行色匆匆而又井井有条，实验室的技术员在忙着化验分析手头的血样和尸检中提取的各种样本，昨晚提取的样本必须在今早处理完毕。现在已经是上午11点了，这间实验室的大多数工作人员从早上九点就到岗开始忙碌，而且还有几名法医来的更早，好尽早完成昨晚送来的尸体的尸检工作。

Megan Hunt刚完成了今天的第一场尸检，她今天穿的一件知名设计师的红裙子，并且搭配上了正相宜的高跟鞋，这些美丽的衣物现在被一件一次性手术袍包裹住，她真的不想让尸体的组织和液体毁掉一件如此美丽的衣服。

这位受害者是女性，35-40岁，金发但是身份还没有确定。她被发现的时候身上有一件玫红的内衣，还有各色擦伤、瘀痕、刺切创和烧灼伤，除此之外什么都没有。这是一次很明显的抛尸现场，高速路边也绝对不是这次谋杀发生的地方，随着尸检的进行很明显她是在被绑架、关押和折磨了四到五天之后慢慢走向她的死亡的。

这具无名女尸不是他们第一次见到这个状态的尸体，到目前他们已经7次了，眼前的这位是第8个。她现在暂时的名字是“无名女尸#3”。

第一名受害人是一位29岁的女性，金发、蓝眼，身上是黑色内衣，不过左肩的肩带被扯掉了。她的伤痕和无名女尸#3很相似，但是她的伤没这么精准，也看起来更混乱。那位女性被确定为是当地一间医院的名叫“Mary Benson”的护士。当她下了夜班之后没有回家而且第二天也没和男朋友吃午饭的时候他报了警，她不是这样的人，她和男朋友经常性的发信息而且她下班的时候都向来会短信告知。他接到了下班签到的信息，但是一直没接到安全到家的那一条。10天之后在离她上班的医院11英里【17.703公里】的高速路旁发现了她的尸体。尸检结果显示她在发现之前12小时左右死亡。

第二位受害者被认定为32岁的女性，又是金发蓝眼。她被发现的时候也是除了身上的内衣之外什么都没有。她的名字被认定为“Moira Doyle”，是当地一家商店的销售助理，她工作的地方和陈尸地距离大约16英里【25.75公里】。Moira身上也有类似的折磨和虐待的伤痕，而且虽然她已经失踪了10天，她的死亡时间却只是发现之前大约16小时。

第三名女性受害者也符合那个金发蓝眼的受害者特征。她在没有去学校接孩子放学的时候被报告失踪。她从来不会在接孩子放学这件事情上迟到的，他们不停的用各种方法试图联系上她，在持续努力两小时后，他们上报到了警方。这位认定为34岁的“Calleigh Procter”，是当地医院的前台接待。她和之前两位发现的状态类似，高速路边而且有死前折磨的迹象。

接下来发现的是“无名女尸#1”，身上是雪白的内衣，上面有血液和尘土造成的污渍。她被发现的地方距离这一系列的第一具尸体只有1英里【1.609公里】。尽管把她的照片用电视网络等漫天遍野的铺散开，还是没法确定这位女死者的身份，只能估测年龄在25-30岁之间。她身上没有特殊的纹身或胎记。估测这位年轻的女士的死亡时间是在被发现之前的两到四小时。

“Angela Demar”是发现的第五具尸体，又是一个符合特定受害者特征的死者。她在发现之前被报失踪的时间只有一周而且她的身上也有很严重的暴力虐待的伤痕。她37岁，是当地警局的一位巡警。她是在巡逻过程中突然消失时登记为失踪人口的。她的搭档当时提议说分两路检查公园里的小路，他俩都不觉得这样有什么危险，而且他们身上都有步话机可以通话。这基本上算是他们的日常巡逻的一部分。他随后在用步话机试图联系她的时候都失败了，随即决定去找她，但是只找到了她的步话机、警徽和之前夹在她的腰带上的其他正常的警务装备。

在发现Demar小姐的四天后，在距离“无名女尸#1”的大约7英里【11.265公里】之外发现了另一具符合特定模式的尸体。这位女性被认定为坐落于镇中心的一家律师事务所的前台接待。她的名字是“Suzanna Isles”，年龄是33岁。

从每位受害者失踪到发现尸体的时间变得越来越短了。最开始需要11天，而到第六名受害者的时候只要四天了。然后出现了第七具尸体，时间保持在四天。第七位受害人的名字暂时是“无名女尸#2”，即使警方尽了最大努力也没能找到确实的身份。

然后就是眼前的第八位“无名女尸#3”，刚刚接受完尸检，在找到“无名女尸#2”之后三天被发现。她所受的伤害和之前的基本一样，而死因也和她们一样。电击身亡。这解释了她们身上的生前烧灼伤，还有那些杂乱的施暴痕迹，她们是经历了非人的折磨之后用一种非常痛苦的方式被人结束了性命。

她的尸体时在2015年9月3日清晨被发现的，这名凶手持续数周的挑衅警方而且没有留下痕迹物证和证明身份的线索。他们得不眠不休的工作好几天，却只能勉强查出死者的身份。

这位红发法医摘掉了自己手上的蓝色的橡胶手术手套随手扔进了医疗废物的垃圾桶之后，开始脱身上的一次性手术袍。她当然得写一份完整详细的尸检报告，但是她手上已经有尸检过程中记下的要点，就像她之前的每一次一样。她的高跟鞋走路的哒哒声回荡在走廊里，跟随在她的身后。她在走到她上司的办公室门口时抬眼看向了办公室的玻璃墙和门，当她没有看见她的那位女上司不在的时候她疑惑的皱起眉头。

她转身看向了Curtis Brumfield，他是费城的副首席，“Curtis？你今天见着Kate了吗？”，她好奇地问到，脸上明显挂着担忧的神情。

他只是耸了耸肩，“她今天还没来上班呢。”他直接说道，“但是我并不知道她的日程啊，她也许去市里开会或者新闻发布会或者什么其他的…你知道她什么样的。”他的话中暗示着她作为首席法医，工作职责当中有很大比例的政治工作，她也把相当部分精力投注在政治上。

“你上一次看见她是什么时候？”她立刻紧张的问到。

他在那思索了一会，“昨晚我下班的时候。”他对这个越来越担心的法医说道，“你知道她很可能是在开会的，对吧？”

Megan点点头，走进了她自己的同样被玻璃包围的办公室里，拿起了自己的手机给自己的金发上司打电话，然后看起来更担心了，因为电话直接跳到了留言信箱。

Kate从来都会接Megan打来的电话的，这位红发女人脑中没有任何一次她不接电话的记录，即使是正在开会那位金发上司也会致歉然后走出去。到这时候，Megan Hunt医生已经到了不顾一切的想要听到Kate的声音了，“拜托，求你接电话。”她低声祈祷着，音量低得只有自己能听见。

她眼睛扫视着整个楼层，担忧和害怕通过各种肢体语言表现了出来。然后她拨了另一个号码，把手机贴在耳边：“Peter？”她对电话轻声说着，“咱们也许有麻烦了。”


	2. Meeting Agent C. Vance

** September 2nd 2015（2015/09/02） **

这个时间的天空是暗的，而这间屋子里唯一的光源就是办公桌上的一盏台灯。那位金发女人抬头看去，发现某位红发法医，刚刚结束了一天工作的Megan Hunt，靠在自己办公室门框上的身影，她情不自禁地温柔的微笑着。整个法医中心的人都已经下班了，只剩下了她们两个。

 **「她真是好美啊，」** 她望着那位女人默默的对自己说着， **「要是能告诉你我有多爱你就好了。」** 她手撑着额头长叹了一口气，低头扫视了一下桌上的一堆文件。

最近的一个案子的文件变得越来越多也越来越复杂，案子传到了媒体的耳朵里，给凶手起了“Highway Killer（高速路杀手）”的外号。他们现在已经知道了有7名女性受害者，但是还没来得及从失踪人员数据库中搜索是否有类似的人员以及尚未发现的案子。

FBI开始主导这起连环杀人案的调查，即使Megan Hunt医生从一开始就不喜欢这些借用他们空置办公室的那个小队。她的“不喜欢”主要集中在小队的主导探员，名叫“Casey Vance特工”。他一头深色短发，绿眼睛。穿高档且昂贵的设计师品牌西装，搭配同样昂贵且锃亮的皮鞋。

Megan从看见的那一秒起，就超级讨厌他。

 

***闪回片段***

**在玻璃包围的费城首席法医，Kate Murphy的办公室里，她的桌前站着一位男人，那位金发女人也站在办公桌之后。**

**那人在和Kate说话的时候靠的有点过近了。Megan控制不了的想狠狠地瞪他，尽管那人并没有注意到她，也没发现她已经走进了这间办公室。**

**Kate则是在听到高跟鞋敲击地面的声音时，精力就无法集中在眼前的FBI探员身上，在和那位红发女人交换了一个眼神之后，再和面前的深发男人继续之前的谈话。而Casey只注意到Kate的眼睛在听到高跟鞋声时整个就亮起来了，而且在看到另一位法医的时候，一个大大的微笑就立刻出现在了她的脸上。**

**Megan身着宝蓝色的裙子，脚蹬6寸高跟鞋，头发完美的盘在脑后并配以专业级的化妆技术。她笑意融融的看着那位金发首席，刻意忽略了他，“早上好，Kate。”她轻声的对首席法医说。Kate把注意力集中在她身上，其实她的眼睛也更喜欢眼前的红发法医呢。**

**“早上好，Megan。”她也微笑着轻声说，随后想起眼前站着的那位穿着昂贵西装的男特工。她伸手示意那位红发女人说：“这是Megan Hunt医生。”她介绍道，“她是我们这里最好的法医，而这起案子中所有的尸检都是她完成的。”Kate当她说起这话时她眼中有着很骄傲的神情，然后满脸笑意的看着Megan。**

**Kate把她的注意力集中在了眼前的红发女人身上，手随意指了一下桌前的男人：“Megan，这是Casey Vance特工，他将会和我们一起办‘高速路杀手’的这起案子。”她轻柔的说着，“他们会在侦破这起案子的过程中占用走廊另一头的那间空闲的办公室。”她就知道Megan不会喜欢这个主意，这位性格激烈的女人很讨厌外人插手她的案子的，所以她先做好了要被喷的心理准备。**

**Megan挑眉看着眼前的金发女人，“没开玩笑？”她悄声说着然后抬眼扫了一下那位深发特工，他现在正忙着盯着首席法医的被真丝衬衣包裹着的胸部呢。**

**Casey Vance特工向前一步伸出手要握手，“很高兴认识你Mur…Hunt医生。”他勾着嘴角得瑟着，“久仰您的大名。”**

**Hunt点点头，低头扫了一眼他伸出的手，但是没有握手的打算。“我确定你是听过，”她自信地说着，把他吓回了Kate对面。**

**虽然这位男探员在被这位超级自信的女人就这么打发过去之后看起来有点尴尬，Kate就只是挑眉笑笑，她已经猜到了这位美丽的女人会是这个反应，所以她一个字儿都没说。**

**“那个，我还有一具无名女尸要解剖。”她直白的说着，“也许他能把眼睛从你胸前拿开一段时间好用来找凶手呢。”她的话让那位特工脸整个泛红，而Kate也因为这句话而尽力憋着笑。**

***闪回结束***

 

Megan扶住办公室的门框探进了半个身子，“Kate，晚安。”她轻声说同时心里默默的希望能和那位金发首席法医，她心里默默的暗恋着的那个女人，一起下班呢。

Kate灿烂的微笑着，“晚安Megan。”她对另一位女人说着，同时已经开始重新整理那些几乎铺满了桌子的各式文件。

红发女人只是微笑着点点头， _「想让我等你吗？」_ 她心中默默想着但是说不出口， _「我可以送你呀…」_

她在门口逗留了一小会然后转身离开，而Kate也坐在那里偷偷的看着她离开的背影。她眼中是那位红发法医身上的衬衣和黑色皮裙随着她走路的姿势而画出的弧度。Kate轻咬着自己的下唇让自己不要叫住她，而默默的欣赏着那位自己疯狂的暗恋着的女人的身体曲线。

二十分钟之后，Kate处理好了手头的各种文件，然后把它们都放到了它们该去的地方。她起身整理好自己的丝质衬衣然后把外套从椅背上拎起来穿好。在把自己的金色长发从领子里搂出来之后，她就向法医楼外走去。

这位金发法医一路从办公桌走到了停车场，找到了自己的车位。

在走向自己的代步工具的路上时，她还沉浸在自己刚刚结束的工作的细节当中。想起自己暗恋的女人下班时的场景她暗自微笑着。她的声音、在递文件时不小心碰到她时的触感、她走路时高跟鞋敲击地面时的节奏、她的生机、她的微笑、她眼中的光芒和她的自信。Kate对于Megan的感情才是真的叫“真爱”。就只是想起她而已，Kate的心跳已经开始加快了。

她当时正在想她是有多希望自己有机会告诉Megan自己到底有多爱她。她希望自己可以抱着她入睡；她希望自己可以给她晚安吻；她希望能用此生剩下的日子告诉那位女人自己有多爱和需要她。

她伸进口袋里拿出了车钥匙，然后摁下了开锁的按钮。门刚打开一条缝就顺手把手包扔到了副驾上。

她一边想着Megan一边准备上车，但是还没等她坐上去。突然有一只手拿着一块脏兮兮的布捂住了她的口鼻。她尽力的反抗着那位挟持着她的男人，他的手很粗糙，捂压着她脸上细嫩的皮肤。而且他的力气很大，很快她的意识开始模糊，身体不再听使唤。那块曾经是手绢的布料里显然是涂了某种药物。

他的双手抓着她的胳膊，把她拽过了停车场扔到了自己车的后备箱里。她的四肢被强行塞进了车厢，由于他对于“猎物”的舒适度完全不在意，她的身体在后备箱呈现出了一种非常不自然的姿势。

Kate的手袋还在副驾上，她的车钥匙在驾驶座上，车门要开不开的放着而且车子后面还有一只高跟鞋。这个停车场为了楼里的不同部门而分别隔成了几个部分，不同区域之间用石灰墙隔开，不过所有的分区都是面对主干道开口的。

与此同时，Megan把一杯红酒放在茶几上“醒一会”，自己则是在放了薰衣草精油的泡泡浴，最爱的音乐轻柔的回荡在家中，还在浴室里点了几根蜡烛。

她脱掉自己的衣裙，顺手扔到浴室角落里的洗衣篮中，之后抚摸着自己的肚子和大腿然后犹豫的收了手。那位红发女人叹着“Kate~”她低声对自己说着那个自己爱着的女人的名字。距离上一次看见那位美丽的金发女人只过了半个小时啊，但是她发现自己已经开始想她了。她好希望那位金发女郎现在能和自己在一起。Megan想到如果Kate在这里的话…，那情景让她呻吟出声，她只能咬着自己的嘴唇来勉强阻止自己呻吟出声。如果她在这，自己的浴室，和自己一起泡在浴缸里。

Megan伸手关上了浴缸的水龙头，热水已经够多了。她回到了起居室拿起了之前放在那里的红酒，她要么是忘了或者是不在意，她现在是一丝不挂的在家里走来走去。

那位法医回到了浴室，把那一大杯红酒放在浴缸旁边，然后优雅的跨入了那一浴缸的布满了馨香的泡沫的热水当中。

她现在脑中只有一件事，准确的说…一个人。Kate， **她的** Kate。


	3. Happy Birthday Megan

** September 3rd 2015（2015/09/03） **

Megan现在在Kate的办公室里焦虑的走来走去，她的鞋跟狠狠地踩在地毯上的闷响而她的举止很明显的表现出她现在异常焦虑。她的右手插在头发里，略用力的咬着下唇，试图阻止自己喊叫或是哭出来。

她的左手，握着她的手机紧紧的贴在耳朵上，“快接电话，Kate。”她自言自语道，“接电话啊。”很快她右手抓着头发撑在额头，“我天啊，该死的。”她嘀咕着，“赶紧他妈的接你的电话！”

这位抓狂的法医留了一堆诸如：“你在哪？”，“接电话。”，“赶紧接电话！”这样的信息。还有许多条中包含了一个她平时很少用的词，那个词是“求你了”。

在那间玻璃办公室外面，Curtis就那么望着她然后摇摇头，“她要把那块地毯走出一个洞来了，你看是吧。”他转头对他的同事，Ethan Gross，说。Ethan听了只是简单的点点头。

Ethan皱着眉头看着眼前的那位担心的原地打转的女人，“你觉得有可能是‘高速路杀手’抓到Kate了吗？”他转头问着Curtis。

“你别也疯了啊。”Curtis摇摇头说道，“Kate大概就是去开会了。你知道她的…她会马上从那扇门里走出来然后你就会意识到你们担心的完全没有道理。”虽然他在话语中对于自己的结论充满自信，但是他内心其实并没有话里表达的那么确定，他说这些只是希望其他的工作人员放心而已。他其实也很担心自己的那位金发上司。

Ethan皱眉，“你刚刚说的是‘大概’，所以你也不知道。”他陈述道，然后转头看向那位依旧在打转的红发女人。就在这一秒，他们俩就只能站在那里看着他们的同事担心而已，他们都知道任何想要靠近她的举动都不会有什么好结果。

一会儿之后，Peter还穿着惯常的皮夹克走进了Kate的办公室。“Megan？”他轻声说道。

那位女人还在那里踱步，注意力完全被那位失踪的金发上司占据了。“真特么的该死，Kate。”她对着贴在耳边的手机说道，“接电话…拜托？求你接电话。”她的声音听起来像是在跪求或是恳求她给自己一个痛快的语气。

那位法医调查员用力的清了清自己的嗓子，然后重复道：“Megan，”他依旧轻柔的说着，同时把扶住了她的肩膀，让她踱步的动作暂时停了下来。

Megan看着他：“她失踪了，Peter。”她担心的说着，“他抓到她了，我…我就是感觉到了。”她脸上是担忧、害怕和恐惧的表情。她看上去完全不像正常时候的自己。

“我会让保安在整个大楼找她的。”他说着并且试图想要让她冷静下来。“她的车还在停车场，我还挺确定的。”

这时那位法医怒视着他，“你还 **挺确定** 的？”她不耐烦的说着，然后根本没等他的回应。她现在已经走出办公室在去停车场的路上了。

Peter急忙跟着她，边走边转头看向Curtis和Ethan。“哥们儿，你们能去把‘高速路杀手’的所有卷宗都拿来吗？然后让实验室把所有还没做的样本都加急做出来。”他快速的说着，说完就走远了。

几分钟之后Megan拿着手机走到了停车场，耳边还是响起那个已经停了无数遍的语音信箱留言：“ **您拨打了Kate Murphy医生的电话，我现在不在，请您留下您的姓名和联系方式，我会及时回复。** ”她现在真的因为没法联系到那位金发女人而焦虑的快要爆炸了。

她走向那辆汽车，在看到的那一秒她惊讶的大张着嘴，手捂住了脸。她身后跟着的Peter看到她的反应，“看到什么…”还没说完他就看到了地上的那只鞋。“我会通报的。”Peter还没说完就掏出了电话，去一边陈述案情了。

Megan观察着现场的四周，开始在脑子里记录现场的情况了。她看到那只孤零零躺在地上的名牌高跟鞋大概距离车子一米左右，然后她仔细观察的时候才注意到门其实并没有关好，大概敞开了十几厘米，但是她没有过去触碰那扇没完全关好的车门。

尽管她现在焦虑的都要疯了，她还是本能的知道最有希望找到自己深爱着的Kate的办法是尽可能的保存所有能找到的法医学证据。她稍稍歪了歪脑袋从车窗向里看去，她发现了副驾上的手包和驾驶座上的钥匙。

走向车的后方，她打开了车的后备箱，当她看到那里没有任何异常，也没有自己的金发上司在里面待过的迹象的时候，她马上把它又关上了然后后退了几步，保持着自己和现场的距离。

她从自己的包里拎出了一副手套，“Megan，你不是要勘查这个现场吧？”Peter从他所站的地方问道，随后走到了她的身后。Megan则是跪在地上观察着什么。“这个案子对你来说太私人了。”他和蔼的说道。

Megan就那么怒视着他，“我当然要处理这个现场。”说着就继续处理着眼前看到的一切，然后从不同的角度给案发现场拍照，比如像是那只右脚的鞋子，左侧向下倒在地上，鞋尖指向后备箱的方向。

“是的，你是在处理这个现场Megan。”Peter坚持说道，“不过你不应该调查这个案子。”但是Peter只能眼睁睁的看着她把那只鞋用证物袋装了起来，然后写好标签。之后她又开始对车钥匙做同样的事情。“这个案子对你来说太私人了，Megan。”他重复道。

那位法医靠在车上，抬头看着他。“我必须这么做。”她就那么说着，“你…不会懂的。”她转头重新开始处理面前的汽车，她转到副驾一侧，然后打开那里的车门。她在车门那蹲下来，用戴着手套的手翻包里的东西，她没发现任何多余的东西。不过她倒是发现了首席法医的手机，她拿在手里重重的叹了一口气，然后担忧的咬了咬下唇。她脸上的表情已经不能用担忧来表达了，而且现在情况更严重了啊。她能看到手机锁屏上的各种未读短信和未接电话的提示，她知道那是自己的夺命连环call造成的。Megan知道在手机不在身上的情况下，他们要找到那位金发女人所在的位置会变得更加艰难。

Peter Dunlop在那仔细观察着那位一贯优雅的女人，“你爱她。”他直接说道。她则是闭上了眼睛无声的稍微点了点头。“我打电话叫犯罪现场取证小组下来处理这辆车。”他柔声说着，“咱们先上楼吧，Megan。”

Megan还跪在原地，手里拿着Kate的手机，她不是在看那 **27个未接电话** 的提醒，也不是 **14条新语音留言** 提醒或是那 **8条未读短信** 。那位红发女人的注意力反而是被手机的锁屏壁纸吸引了。她之前没见过。不过她之前也没拿到过Kate的手机。那手机简直都快长在那位首席法医的手上了，偶尔会放在她胸衣当中。

那张图片是Megan和Kate在一起，脸贴着脸，灿烂的笑着的一张自拍。那是之前Megan生日那天的晚上，2015年03月13日。她那天工作了一天，之后Kate坚持要和自己去附近的酒吧喝几杯庆祝一下。

 

***闪回片段***

**Megan和Kate坐在酒吧的吧台边，面前都摆着一杯酒，音乐在身后震天响，还有许多人挤在一起做出各种奇怪的姿势，他们还管这种活动叫“跳舞”。**

**她们都是用一杯葡萄酒打底，然后第二轮换成了加了烈酒的鸡尾酒。**

**那位金发女人伸手从外套口袋里掏出了一个小盒子，上面还系了一个小蝴蝶结，“生日快乐Megan.”随后在心里默念道， _我爱你啊_ 。**

**“噢，Kate…你…你不用给我买礼物的。”她轻声说道，同时那个小盒子被塞进了她的手里。她看着那个外包装， _看起来很美_ ，她一边仔仔细细的拆外包装一边想到。“哇哦…Kate这也太漂亮了。”她抬眼看向她柔声道，“谢谢。”**

**在那盒子里的是一条银色的手链，上面有红色和白色的珠子，其中还穿上了一些其他的和医疗有关的小符咒。比如像是医疗包、急救箱、注射器、手术刀、墨丘利节杖（就那个两条蛇缠着带翅膀的手杖，古代希腊罗马神话中医学的创始人，后成为现代医学的标志）、药瓶、显微镜，还有其他的8个串在一起。最大的一个被做成了字母花体字“M”的样子，放在最中心。**

**Kate微笑着看她打开自己准备的礼物， _没有你看起来漂亮呢_ ，她默默想着，但脸上就只是微笑了一下，“生日快乐。”她稍微靠向今天的寿星轻声重复着之前的祝福。她们现在距离彼此很近，Kate都能闻到她身上的香水味，而且还能感觉到对方呼吸喷出的热气吹过自己皮肤的触感。**

**“来呀，来，靠着我啊。”Kate微笑着想抱住她，让她离自己更近，同时把手机调到前置摄像头，然后把她们俩的脸塞进手机屏幕里。**

**Megan轻声笑着，“Kate？你真是疯了。”， _但是我还是爱你_ ，她嬉笑着说道，当然最后一部分是没有声音的，她就只是看着屏幕里她旁边的那位金发女郎。她俩脸贴着脸，满眼满脸的笑意。Kate的胳膊搭在Hunt医生的肩上，同时Megan也搂着自己金发上司的纤腰。**

***闪回结束***


	4. More Victims

** September 3rd 2015 ** ** （2015/09/03 ** ** ） **

几小时之后，整栋建筑里的人都匆匆忙忙的跑来跑去，比今早更加慌乱了。实验室技术员正在加紧做所有的化验，有的结果不确定的都赶紧重新检测。而法医们都在重新尸检，看自己之前的证据是否解读正确或者有什么落下的，以期待找到更多把他们的上司找回来的线索。

现场搜证小组专业的处理了停车场的那个现场，所有的痕迹证据都是Kate留下的，凶手没有留下任何痕迹。所有的指纹都采集了，大部分是Kate自己的，副驾那里有少量Megan Hunt和Lacey Fleming所留下的指纹。

 

 ***** **闪回片段***

 **Megan** **坐在副驾的位置上朝Kate** **温柔的笑着，她现在正坐在这位金发女人的车里，“谢谢你开车送我。”她礼貌的道谢。**

 **Kate** **点点头，偷瞄了一眼那位红发法医然后转头专注的开车，“没关系的，Megan** **。”她微笑着说，“我不能让你孤零零的站在路边啊。”她勾着嘴角吐槽道。**

 **那位红发女人的车在距离法医中心不远处抛锚了。“不对，”她带着笑意说道，“你可以不送我的。”她的注意力集中在那位金发女人的身上，显示着她对于Kate** **的话多在意。“因此…** **我非常感激。”**

 **Murphy** **医生则是灿烂的笑了出来，“好吧，让我重新组织一下措辞…** **”她说着瞥了身边的那位红发美女一眼，“我不想把你一个人丢在路边孤零零的站着。”**

 **她在Megan** **的公寓楼门前靠边停车而那位红发法医打开了车门，已经有一只鞋踏出了车外。这时她转身看向Kate** **，“你想进屋喝杯东西吗？”她提议道，“我家有酒。”**

 **Kate** **点头，“好啊。”她无比灿烂的微笑着回应道，然后关掉了车的引擎。Megan** **也是情不自禁的暗自偷笑着。她们就这么下了车，而Kate** **正小心的观察着交通状况，才能安全的打开她那一侧的车门。**

 **Megan** **转身看到Kate** **已经安全的下了车，在她向自己走来的时候微笑着看着那位金发女人。Hunt** **医生走向了自己家门口，Kate** **也就那么跟在她的身后，默默享受着眼前这位女人的裙子完美的包裹着她的曲线所带来的风景。那位红发女人偷笑着走路时默默地把摆跨幅度加大了一点，这简直都成了自己在她的上司面前的标准操作了。**

 **那位红发法医和她身后跟着的大boss** **一起走进了她的公寓，然后她走向了厨房从橱柜里拿出了两个酒杯，还想再拿两瓶酒。“红的还是白的？（都是葡萄酒，不是咱们中国的白酒啊~** **）”她回头问道，而她的上司也刚刚关好她家的大门，和自己只几尺的距离。**

**她似乎思考了一会然后答道，“红的。”她说的同时暗暗恭喜自己想出的新套路，知道红葡萄酒在喝之前需要‘醒’一会，这就意味着自己可以在这位自己暗恋着的女人家里多待一会了。**

**她们就那么坐在沙发上聊天几乎聊了四个小时才意识到时间到底过了多久，已经01:25** **了。Kate** **起身对那位红发女人温暖的笑着，她们直到刚才还是窝在一起，Netflix** **在那放着当背景音，不过她们俩似乎都没有放精力在荧幕上，“我该回家了。时间已经很晚了，而且明天还有工作。”**

 **Megan** **伸手握住了她的手，把她拽回了沙发上，“不行，Kate** **。”她就那么直白的说道，“你会留下来的。”这话的语气既不是疑问也不是命令，只是一句没有任何商量余地的陈述而Kate** **也根本找不到反驳的借口。“咱们都喝了太多酒了，而我是绝对不会让你在这种状态下开车回家的。”她解释道，语气中只有关心和担忧。**

**那位金发女人情不自禁的微笑着，她完全没有想争论一下的想法，她知道和这位同事争执完全没意思，因为无论如何她最终都会照着她说的做的。**

**Hunt** **医生微笑着起身，把酒杯和酒瓶都留在桌子上，示意那位金发女人跟着她走向卧室，然后她走进自己的衣橱，给Kate** **和自己找几件可以穿的衣服。“这儿，”她轻声说道，“你可以穿这些。”她伸手递给那位金发女人几件睡衣，而Kate** **也微笑的接了过来并且道谢。**

 **等她们换好衣服之后，她们就一起爬到了Megan** **的大床上，窝进被窝里，在设置好明天起床的闹钟之后，就在一张床上都安静的睡着了。**

 ***** **闪回结束***

他们真的对于那些受害者在死之前的关押地点没什么头绪，但是他们发现这位凶手是机会主义者，在杀了他的受害者并且扔在高速路上之后，他会在24小时之内找到下一名受害者。

Peter走进了Kate的办公室，而Megan正在那张办公桌前走来走去，因为被彻底排除在案件之外她处于非常焦虑的状态。她最开始很强烈的抗议过，但是后来她就被FBI严加看管起来了，而FBI正在办理这个案子，在他们意识到这案子对于Megan Hunt比他们预想的更加私人化且情绪化的时候，他们就威胁Megan用“妨碍联邦调查”为罪名逮捕她。她对于Kate被绑架了这事的反应的激烈程度实在出乎他们的意料，她和Kate之间看起来不仅仅是上下级关系。

Megan迅速的转身看向Peter Dunlop，“你找到她了吗？”她在他踏入办公室的那一秒就命令道，她的脸上满是担忧和害怕。

他叹着气低下头，突然觉得自己还没有找到那位金发上司很有负罪感，“还没有，Megan。”他轻声说道，“我们刚查完停车场的监控录像…”

Megan在他能说完刚刚的句子之前就打断了他，“我要看。”她迅速的说道，还没说完就要往门外走。

“不要。”他快速的回答道，并且往她的面前跨了一步试图堵住她的出路，“你最好别看，Megan。”他现在看起来很紧张并且在试图转移她的注意力，“现场勘查小组在那找到了一块手帕。”他说道，“其中有痕量的氯仿，并且在上面有几块唾液斑，检出了几个不同的DNA。”

他看着Megan抱臂站在那里，呈现出不安的状态，并且紧紧的咬着自己的嘴唇，“上面还有绣字，字母‘I’和‘F’被绣在上面。”他叹息着说，“他们还找到了三个我们还没掌握的受害者的DNA。”

这个案子的受害者人数突然增加了三个，而他们的金发上司依旧失踪当中。很明显这位红发法医挣扎着想要控制好自己的情绪波动，但是她眼中闪耀着的泪光绝对暴露了她到底有多难过。“那几位受害者的身份弄清楚了吗？”她迟疑了一小会之后小声问道。

Peter点头，“就一个。”他温柔的说着，小心的不要触发眼前女人的爆点。她到现在已经在七位不同的工作人员面前炸过了，其中还包括了主办这件案子的FBI小队的首席探员。

***** **闪回片段***

 **Casey** **在Megan** **通知了所有人Kate** **被绑架了之后一个小时才走进法医办公大楼，眼前立刻出现了那位女人写满愤怒的双眼，“你真的知道该怎么做你的工作吗？！”她歇斯底里的对他喊道。**

 **这位探员被惊吓的原地定住，只会直愣愣的盯着眼前这位快要烧着了的女人。“如果你真的知道该怎么做好你的工作，你就应该已经抓到凶手了，而Kate** **也会好好的待在这！”**

 **FBI** **的探员和Megan** **的同事们都静静的站在那里，惊讶的看着眼前的情景发展下去。“现在这个样子，”她喊叫道，胳膊比划着周围的混乱，“这些全都是 _你的_ _错_ ！”她的手指用力的戳着眼前的男人的胸口，“我发誓如果有任何不幸发生在Kate** **身上的话，你最好现在就跑到火星上去。”她威胁着眼前的FBI** **探员，之后气愤的离开了，耳边回响着她狠狠的砸在地面的高跟鞋的敲击声。**

 ***** **闪回结束***

“有一位受害者的DNA比对上了一起失踪案，那女人的名字叫‘Dana Ryan’。她32岁，有三个孩子，在2015年5月1日的时候和她的妻子和孩子们野营度假的时候突然消失了。Ryan女士有点睡眠的问题，所以她很早就起来了。等她的妻子起身的时候她立刻就注意到自己的妻子消失了。而现场唯一的痕迹就是出现了男人的鞋印，还有一堆要灭了的篝火附近有咖啡洒了的痕迹，还有一只破碎的咖啡杯。”他一边解释一边翻阅着他手里的记录本，那本子都快被翻烂了，上面有各色墨水的所画出的痕迹，那些鬼画符一样的东西被Peter叫做“字迹”。

“另外两个呢？”那位法医满脸好奇的追问道，“有什么头绪吗？”

他摇头表示否定，“没有。”他说完深深叹了口气，“FBI已经在失踪人口数据库里做DNA比对了，而且他们也在整理附近的失踪人口中符合受害者类型的名单。”

Megan点头，“有多少？”她问道，想知道有多少失踪的女性符合这个特定的类型，有可能成为“高速路杀手”手下的尸体。

Peter迟疑了一秒然后叹着气回答道：“16个。”他说完的那一秒立刻就后悔了，因为他看到眼前的女人的脸色顿时黑了下去，她转身望向了办公室的另一边。

她焦虑的用手缕着头发，低头看向了Kate的办公桌，“有人去询问那些失踪人口的家人了吗？或者报告她们失踪的人？还有最后一个看到活着的她们的人？”她的问题像连珠炮一样蹦了出来，完全没有留给Peter回答的时间。

他就在那等着她发泄完，完全没有打断她的想法。他知道打断她的一连串问题没有任何意义，只会让她更烦躁，而她现在已经焦虑的快要开锅了。“我们在调查Megan。”他只是这么说道。

“去吧，”她迅速的说道，“快调查…快去…找到她。”她努力的想让自己听起来有权威感和命令感，但是说出来的更像是绝望的恳求，她的脸上满满的，都是担忧。

他点点头，转身离开了这件屋子。只留那位红发女人在办公室里，因为焦虑和担忧，绕着桌子走来走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana Ryan？ 我知道！！！ 原作的恶趣味真的快要让我笑哭了…… kudo和评论呀~~


	5. Just a Dream

** September 3rd 2015（2015/09/03） **

**Megan一脸烦躁的走进了Kate的办公室，“你把案子交给了CDC（疾控中心）？”她充满挫败感的说道。**

**那位金发女人的眼睛从上到下的打量了一圈眼前同事的身体，然后把视线转移到她的脸上，“我必须得这么做Megan。”她轻声说道，“他们对于这种情况有管辖权。”**

**那位气愤到不行的女人向前跨了一步，现在她们之间的距离不到一尺。“咱们自己可以处理好这种状况的，Kate，而且你自己也很清楚。”她自信甚至有些自负的说。**

**Kate点头，“我知道。”她只是这么说道，然后低头扫了一眼某位法医被唇彩覆盖的饱满双唇，“我没的选Megan，而且你也知道。”**

**她低吼了一声，“你永远都有的选，Kate。”她说着，同时靠的更近了，她的呼吸开始不稳了，明显比平时更急促了一些。她的眼睛因为性欲的觉醒而更加深沉，不过在Kate能搞清楚到底发生了什么之前，她已经被Megan的唇和身体推到了身后的墙上。**

**Kate情不自禁的回吻着眼前的女人，把她抱得更紧一点，她的右腿勾住了Megan的腰肢，想让她离自己更近一点。当Megan用舌头舔舐着她的下唇的时候，一声呻吟从Kate的唇间溢出 。很明显Megan喜欢她刚刚发出的那个声音，并且试图再一次听到那个声音。她的双手开始不停的抚摸着她的上司的身体，然后把手放在她挺翘的臀部下面，紧紧的托着她。**

**当空气变成了她们急需的生存条件的时候，Megan向后退开了一点，额头顶在一起，因为距离太近，彼此都吸进了对方呼出的气体，“你绝对不知道我想这么做多久了。”那位红发法医低声说道。**

**她勾唇轻笑着，快速地啄了一下Hunt医生的嘴唇，“我也是，Megan。”她低声说着，“我也是。”**

**这时Megan的一只手搂住了Kate的后背，而另一只手轻抚着Kate的面颊，“Kate，”她充满爱意的说道，“我…”**

Kate突然倒抽了一口冷气醒了过来，她的眼睛因为惊恐而大睁着，她的身体也冷的发抖。冰冷的水被人用一只铁桶泼到了她身上，里面的冰块重重的砸在她身上，有可能会在脸上和胸口留下淤青。冰冷的水从她的脸上和乱蓬蓬的金发上慢慢的滴落到周围的地面，她已经全是湿透了。

周围的水泥地面到处都是灰，脏兮兮的，还有血迹散落在地面上。窗户外焊上了护栏，而且离地面很高，窗户还很小。屋子很大，看上去像是仓库之类的地方。

她奋力的扯着自己胳膊试图把自己缩成一个球，但是她的肢体的活动是受限的，她这才意识到自己的四肢都被手铐和脚镣绑住了，而它们都被又沉又坚固的铁链镶在墙上。

一个体格健壮的男人对于自己现在囚禁的金发法医一个字儿都没说。

“拜托，”Kate嘀咕着，她的双眼无法正常对焦，而且她现在似乎没有力气保持直立姿势，只得瘫软的靠在冷硬的墙角，尽可能的蜷缩在一起，“让我走吧…”她的声音听起来像是一阵咕噜声，几乎完全听不到，“他们会找我的。”她说着抬眼看向那个男人。

那个人大笑出声，“他们是会找到你，但是对你来说可能有点晚。”他自信的说道，听起来有自恋倾向，“等他们找到的时候，你会是一具尸体的。”他大概有6ft 2”【187.96厘米，应该翻译成将近一米九，但是涉及单位换算个人觉得是尽量精确，但是在这里是目测身高…希望可以顺便科普英制单位的换算…】，深色头发，棕色眼睛并且略微超重。他穿着黑色裤子和蓝色衬衣，略微有些褶皱，还粘附了一些污渍。

即使是瘫在地上，像落汤鸡一样颤抖着，她还是凶狠的怒视着眼前的这个怪物。“她会找到我的。”她轻蔑地说，“Megan会及时地找到我的…”她怒视着他，而且眼中闪着坚定的光，非常确信那位女人会找到自己。“她会找到我的，在找到答案之前她是绝对不会放弃的。”

Kate因为冰冷的水而冻得直哆嗦，尽量的缩成一团减少体温的丧失。而窗户透进来的冷风让冷水加快了蒸发，让这种冰冷的感觉更强烈了。

这位金发女人并没有穿鞋，她的腿和脚上都有很明显的擦伤，显然是被拖过来的时候造成的。她身上黑色的裙子向上卷了一截，她尽自己最大努力把裙子往下拽，试图尽量多的把自己包住。她的蓝色的衬衣也被灰尘毁掉了，而且还因为之前那人漫不经心的一桶冰水给浇透了，很自然的自己的丝质衬衣彻底的贴在了身上。她的金发也是湿哒哒的贴在脖子上，而且也不再像之前那样闪耀着金光了。她的眼中的光芒也不像以前那样，自信的闪耀着。

她挣扎着要保持清醒，但是她还是渐渐地失去了意识。而那个可憎的男人竟然无所谓的出去抽烟了。地上除了有很多旧烟蒂之外还有很多啤酒罐子的残骸。她的鞋子还落在汽车的后备箱里，车则是很随意的停在那里，暗示着自己是被如何粗暴的拖进仓库的。

 

“ **Megan？”她喊道，“在家吗？”Kate微笑着脱掉了自己的高跟鞋，然后把外套挂在门边的衣架上。**

 **一个声音从卧室传来，“在这呢…”，这个声音让这位金发女人得意的勾唇轻笑着。**

**现在已经挺晚的了，Kate在办公室多呆了一会想要把文书工作做完。而Megan则是因为Lacey在学校吐了而必须提前接她放学而先行下班了。**

**这位金发法医微笑着走进了房间，立刻就注意到屋里被烛火照的迷人，而那位美丽的红发女人几乎没穿什么衣服。“Hmm…这个场景真是，希望成为你的新习惯啊。”她轻声说道，“特别是家里那一位还是非常美丽的女人的时候。”**

**Megan微笑着伸手圈住了那位金发美女，抱住了之后踮脚吻了上去，“我真的希望可以为你养成这个新习惯。”她温柔的说道，“咱们有剩下的一辈子来习惯下班回到那个有彼此的家呢。”她抬起左手抚上了金发女郎的脸颊，“你很美，Kate。”她悄声说道，“但是你穿的衣服太多了。”那位红发女人得意的笑道，说着就开始给她解衬衣的扣子，随即就激情地亲吻着新暴露出来的皮肤。**

**在Kate的衬衣落在地上的瞬间，Megan的吻已经到了颈部的敏感…**

 

她突然尖叫着醒了过来，感到自己暴露出来的大腿上有一处被灼烧着，她本能的想躲开，尽力的在铁链允许的范围内躲开那种痛觉。他似乎在Kate的痛苦中得到了极大的乐趣，然后拿着手里的那只还在燃烧的烟头，又找到了一处细嫩的皮肤。她无助的更努力的缩成一团，想躲开这个残酷的野兽的酷刑。然后他把烟头随手丢掉了，就落在她旁边的地上。

那处烟头的烫伤呈现出鲜红色，鲜艳的碍眼，这处烫伤已经烧破了表皮。因为疼痛她的面部表情已经彻底扭曲了。她挣扎着坐了起来，把头伸到伤口的正上方，然后用力把头发里的冰水挤了一些下来滴到伤口里。她在冰水滴进伤口的时候疼的抽着气，但是她知道在现在的情况下她能对自己的伤口能做的所有处理就只有这点了。这位接受过大量医学训练的女人知道，如果不尽快的接受正规的医疗处理，她有受到感染的风险。在现在的情况之下，她感染的风险比正常更是高了许多。


	6. Security Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：谢谢“reddie-forever24”发来的有爱的评论和鼓励，我对你非常感激。我的目标是尽力一天写完一章。希望可以跟上那个进度。我是你最爱的写手吗？Awe~我很荣幸！谢谢啦 :-) 对了，另外还要…谢谢你提供的这个主意，给这一对超酷的法医写多章的同人文;-) 我非常享受写这一对的经历，而且对于这篇文我付出了比以前任何一篇都更多的精力！我甚至还为了这篇文画出了整条时间轴，以避免什么时间错乱之类的错误。我可从来没干过这种事呢。

** **September 3rd 2015** ** ** **（2015/09/03）** **

Megan随着时间的流逝和完全没有的信息交流而越来越焦虑，她越来越担心那位被挟持了的，自己爱的深入骨髓的女人的安危。她的步调变得更加的凌乱，甚至都有点磕磕绊绊的，她还不停的缕头发，狠狠的咬下唇，眼睛时不时就偷偷瞄一眼Kate的办公桌。

她的鞋跟敲击地面的声音越来越凶狠，和之前她向来在Kate Murphy办公室外路过时优雅的步伐形成了鲜明的对比。“我在这等着呢，Peter。”她用着那个“你特么是白痴吧，这么简单的事都做不好”的语气陈述着，“我要看那个监控视频，而我 ** **现在**** 就要！”她说话的语气中完全没有半点想商量商量的意思，这是一个命令，而且是一个如果没完成的话完全别指望她会放任何人一马的命令。她这话说的是严肃认真，而且所有人都知道。

Peter深深的叹了口气，然后点点头。示意她可以回到那个四面都被玻璃墙包围的办公室里去了，“我一完成这个就立刻带给你看。”他说着示意了一下他面前的那一大堆文件。他知道他是会为了Megan拿U盘拷贝一份视频给她看的，即使他一想到她看完视频会有的反应就紧张担忧的头皮发麻。

“现在就要！”她愤怒的对他大喊着，所有人都把注意力转向了那位愤怒的红发女人，她的脾气本来就让这里的工作人员挺害怕的了，现在他们的金发上司失踪了，她的脾气更暴躁了。Megan知道Kate是被“高速路杀手”绑架了，而且他的每次可怖的谋杀之间的休眠期在缩短，她真是十分害怕他们找到的下一具躺在解剖台上的尸体就会是她默默深爱的那位女人。她真的怕极了那会是Kate。她担心他们没法及时找到她。她现在非常急于把某位首席法医领回家，一个确定安全的地方。然后再也不让她离开自己的视线范围，尽管她真的知道这件事的难度系数。Megan需要一个告诉那位金发法医自己到底有多爱她的机会，敞开心扉的告诉她，自己每次看到她的时候到底 ** **有多迷恋**** 她。她需要Kate回来， ** **她的**** Kate。

那位被盯的浑身冒冷汗的男人只得站起身点头同意说她的要求，随手从桌上抓起一个U盘。这个会议室里暂时性的加了好多桌子，这里现在变成了这个案子的临时指挥中心，所有人都忙到了人类极限，想尽快把这位费城首席法医找回来。这里的FBI小队在追查线索，实验员在对CSU从现场取回来的各种证据做着他们所有能想到的检测，最重要的还是Murphy医生被绑架走的那个现场，法医中心的停车场，提取的证据。

Peter紧跟着Hunt医生走进了办公室，她在Kate的桌子附近停住，但是没有坐在她的椅子上，她弯腰下去在电脑上用自己的用户名和密码登录。“好了，”她轻声说着示意他可以使用这台电脑把监控录像放出来。

Peter上前刚想要坐在那位首席法医的电脑前，但是那椅子突然被一把拉走了，如果不是他的手已经扶在椅子的扶手上的话，他一定会被晃得一跟头坐在地上的。他抬头盯着Megan，实在不明白她是想干嘛。但是那女人就只是看着他，然后说道：“没人可以坐在她的椅子上。”她烦躁的说道，这是她对于Kate会活着回来的信念的表达方式，所以他们完全不需要暂时性替代的首席法医。她也不想要有任何人坐在Kate的位置上。他就在那一秒认出了那个表情，如果他们没能找到那位金发女人的话，对于眼前的红发法医会是一个沉重的打击，要么会导致她无法在法医办公室继续工作；要么她会走完全相反的一条道路，她会因为接受不了任何人接手首席法医的职位而自己接手。她会为了保存住自己所爱的那位金发美女的记忆而争取首席法医的职位。

关于这事她再也没说什么，他就只好弓着腰站着把U盘插在电脑上然后开始敲击起了键盘，尽快的把监控录像调出来。之后Peter Dunlop就站在一边，好让那个女人准备好了的时候再按下播放键。他把什么时候开始和想看哪一段的控制权留给她自己。他在自己和Megan之间留了点距离，好给那位医生一点空间；但是如果她需要自己的话，他也能立刻出现在她的身边。这位女人尽自己的全力把所有人都从身边推开，并且还拒绝接受任何人的情感上的支持和帮助。

 

*****闪回片段*** **

****Curtis** ** ****靠近了她，“** ** ****Megan** ** ****？”** ** ****他轻声对她说道** ** ****，“** ** ****你知道如果你需要我们的话** ** ****，** ** ****我们都在的对吧** ** ****。”他们在看到那位红发法医在Kate的办公室里走来走去的节奏越来越快的时候，他们也隔着玻璃墙越来越担心眼前的这位同事。** **

****“** ** ****我不需要任何人** ** ****，** ** ****Curtis** ** ****。”她用着略微有些恼怒的语气说道，“我需要那些白痴们做好自己的工作。”她担忧的表情和焦虑的举止都非常的明显，而且他也知道她现在尽了最大的努力不要在所有人面前哭出来或者崩溃掉。她努力的想要表现的坚强，而且建起十级防火墙来保护自己不被这个案子所导致的愤怒和痛苦伤害到。“** ** ****我需要的** ** ****？Curtis，** ** ****是你们不要再把我当三岁小孩** ** ****，** ** ****拿毛毯把我裹起来告诉我一切都会好的** ** ****！”她的语气越来越愤怒和挫败，应该是因为她被整个专案组隔离在Kate的办公室里，并且拒绝向她提供任何案件资料。这个案子真的快要把她活吃了，“我需要的是你们找到** ** ****Kate** ** ****！！特别是因为你们不准我亲自找！！！”** **

****他就简单地点点头** ** ****，** ** ****表示他听懂了Megan的意思** ** ****。“** ** ****我们正在尽我们全力** ** ****，** ** ****Megan** ** ****。”他温和的说道，“我们会找到她的** ** ****…我保证** ** ****。”即使是他用了‘我保证’这样严重的词汇，他们也都知道他有可能完成不了这个对她所发的誓，** ** ****而且如果那真的发生的话** ** ****，** ** ****他眼前的这位红发法医余下的一生都有可能摆脱不了这个阴影** ** ****。** **

****她撇开了头，不想让他看见自己蓄满了泪的眼睛，** ** ****她抬眼望着天花板** ** ****，** ** ****试着把那些控制不了的盐水憋回去** ** ****，** ** ****不要再继续流到自己的面颊上** ** ****，** ** ****不要再继续弄花她的眼妆** ** ****。她不希望自己的同事和下属认为她很软弱，即使他们都理解她到底是为什么。** **

*****闪回结束*** **

****

她迟疑了一秒就只是痴痴的盯着屏幕：“我不是奶娃娃，不需要你这样Peter。”她的视线依旧定在电脑屏幕上，语气平静的说道。现在屏幕只是有一个空空的停车场而已，Kate的车就那么安安静静的停在那里，那位金发女郎还没有走到那里，所以眼前的景象只是一副截图而已。

Peter点头明白，然后就悄悄的离开了那间四方一览无余的办公室，但是并没有走远，只是坐在外面几米处的办公桌上。总得有人看着她，确保这位暴躁的法医不会自己跑掉，试图独自去寻找Kate的行踪。他们都知道，Megan绝对是一有机会就会立马消失，独自去寻找自己的心上人的。随着时间流逝Megan Hunt真的越来越没法忍受那种想要把整个费城翻个底朝天的冲动了。

她的略闭了一下眼睛并深吸一口气来做好心理准备，然后伸手点击了播放键。自从某位特定金发女人把停车场的门打开的那一秒开始，她仔仔细细的观察着每一帧的画面。Megan在看到Kate的那一秒情不自禁的微笑着，不自觉的暂停了视频，用视线爱抚着那位金发女郎的面颊。她敲击了键盘给视频截了图，然后她的手就那么抚上了屏幕上的Kate的脸颊，“我想你了，Kate。”她对着屏幕上的那个模糊的图像嘀咕道。

Megan看着那个图像伸手揉了揉眼睛，擦掉了眼角溢出的一滴眼泪，然后再次点击了播放键。她看着那个女人走向了自己的车子，明显有点心不在焉，似乎还在思考着什么事情，她毫无警惕的掏出了自己的车钥匙。她注意到了屏幕下角的异常动静，然后再一次的截图，想记录下那些举动。

当Kate打开了车门的时候，她注意到一个人影慢慢的出现在屏幕边缘，但是没有拍到正面的样子。再一次的截图之后，和之前一样。她不知道有没有别人像她这么仔细的研究监控，既然她只能在Kate的办公室里待着，而她也受不了什么都不做的感觉，那她不介意用这种方法来找到那位自己深爱的女人。

Megan继续地看着监控录像，在Kate Murphy把手提袋丢到副驾座上然后直起腰的时候，Megan注意到，那个人影距离她更近了，现在完全出现在镜头里了。他穿着蓝色衬衫和黑色的裤子。她立刻地，又一次的截图。在认出这套衣服的时候，她的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。这是法医中心的保安的制服啊。她每天来上班都会看见这套衣服，她对这套衣服真是太熟悉了，她这几年几乎天天都能看见。视频被她暂停了下来，以方便她更仔细的研究那个人。她注意到了她大概的身高，大约6尺【1.83米】；还有看起来略微超重。根据他脖子后面从衣领露出来的皮肤来看，他的肤色很白。他的手上戴着黑色的皮手套，头上戴着棒球帽，而且他没有被摄像头拍到脸。她知道他不会被拍到的，如果她的理论是正确的话，他是这栋楼的保安，那么他知道所有的监控探头的位置和如何躲开它们。

那位红发女人又一次的点击了播放按钮，然后只能无助的看着她深爱的女人突然被人用一块破布捂住了口鼻，那块布已经被认定为落在现场的那块手帕。她强迫自己集中注意力，尽可能的截下来不同角度的那个人的图像，图像中那个金发女人在他的钳制下挣扎了一小会儿。Megan这次没注意到自己眼角的含盐量在0.7%的水滴，一路带着眼妆和悲愤，流到了自己的下巴。她就那么看着Kate的车钥匙是怎么掉在驾驶座上的，车门怎样在挣扎中几乎关上了，显然他是打算把门关上掩饰绑架的事实，但是差了一点。

最后一张截图是Kate被拖走的场景，一只蓝色的设计师品牌的高跟鞋从她的脚上脱落了下来。

她望着天花板，努力的想把自己的情绪收拾好，但是看来还是失败了。所以她拒绝看向那些透明的墙和门，她知道有许多人在那里注视着她的反应，然后后悔怎么没在看这个让人痛苦绝望的视频之前把那些百叶窗拉下来。Peter是对的，她真的大概是不适合看这个视频的，但是问题是她需要这样。她需要知道到底发生了什么，她需要找到一个帮助调查进行的办法，最重要的是，她需要找到Kate。

当她看完了这段视频之后，她打开了另一个文件，这是另一个角度的停车场监控。这次她看不到Kate的车，被部门之间的隔断给挡住了，但是这个角度拍到了Kate进停车场和在整个事件当中那个人藏在什么地方，显然之前的视频没有拍到。

她再一次的看着Kate走进停车场，还有那个人影从藏身处出来的影像，当然她又截下来了不少关键影像。这时她注意到那里并不是给保安预留的停车区域而是给访客留下的空置停车位。显然，这是因为封闭的停车位能让访客感觉更受欢迎，和被接受了的幻觉。Megan看着那个男人站住不动了一会，然后渐渐的靠近了Kate，然后意识到她在走神可以更快的靠近而不被发现，于是他就这么做了。不一会，她看着Kate毫无意识的只穿着一只鞋的，被拖过了停车场的水泥地面。那位金发女人的身体瘫软在那里，他的胳膊夹在她的腋下，然后用力地拖着她，而她作为医生的本能几乎立刻就告诉了自己，那人如此粗暴的对待Kate，她的腋下一定会淤青的。随后，他拖着Kate无意识的身体，消失在了监控范围之外。

她伸手试图要擦掉自己的眼泪，她这才意识到她的眼泪简直像是一个盐水瀑布了，她的眼睛也隐隐作痛。她的眼睛一定像是兔子一样了，她为了不哭喊出来狠狠的咬着自己的下唇，显然唇彩也被自己毁掉了。

第三个文件看起来更是艰难。它的内容是她被扔进了一辆又破又旧，有灰有锈还有泥巴的车里。车的后备箱被一只戴了手套的手打开，然后他粗暴的把她拎了进去，把四肢就那么推了推挤进了后备箱，导致肢体形成了一个极其怪异的角度。Megan注意到了，当他那么不在意的把Kate塞进去的时候，她的头被撞在了后备箱的侧壁上，而且裙子被拖得略微向上蜷了起来，衬衣也被后备箱的锁扣刮得有点撕裂。随后后备箱被粗鲁的关闭了，用力的整个车都略微震了震。这位法医再一次的在不同的关键点处，截下了一堆图片。

接下来她就看了一些那辆破破烂烂的车离开停车场的画面，她希望能从这些影像中找到足够的反光点可以把那个把Kate从她身边偷走的混蛋的面容拼起来。

等她终于看完了那些绑架Kate的监控视频之后，她伸手从Kate的办公桌的另一头抽出了几张纸巾，开始擦拭她脸上，下巴上，脖子上，和裙子上的泪滴和水渍。

等了一会儿之后，Peter Dunlop回到了那间属于Kate Murphy医生的办公室，他深吸一口气之后，“你…”他轻咳一声清清嗓子，“你还好吗Megan？”他担忧的问道，明显他的担忧是真心的。

“你觉得呢？”她一脸不愿相信的表情的讽刺道，“我怎么可能还好呢？…在这个禽兽把她抓到了苍天知道在哪的地方…对…对她…做苍天知道是什么的事。”她挣扎着想说，但是她实在是说不出，她没法把“虐待”和那个女人的名字放在同一个句子里，尽管在现在的情景下，这个词确实是她的词汇库中最精准的形容词了。

Peter点头，“我很抱歉。”他轻声回应着Megan对她说的话，并且注意到了她通红的眼角，衣着上的水渍、脸上反着光的泪痕，还有显然几小时之前还是那么精致的妆容是怎么变成了一副花猫一样的样子。

“有人处理这些监控影像了吗，也许能从Kate和别的车窗上查找镜像？”她虽然在和Peter说话，但是眼睛依旧黏在Peter进门之前她刚截图下来的Kate的侧脸上。

Peter点头，“是的，我们…没法找到一张清晰的照片。”他柔声说道，“FBI已经有分析员在处理这段录像了，试着找到镜像，然后清晰化。但是，到目前为止，还没有什么好消息。”

“他在视频里穿的那身衣服，”她说着，但是眼睛还黏在视频里的Kate的身影之上，“和这里的保安的制服一样。”

Peter犹豫的咬了一下嘴唇，“任何人都可以穿蓝衬衣和黑裤子的，Megan。”他轻柔的说道，“我也穿了，但是我并没有绑架她啊。”

她长叹一声然后点了点头，毕竟她还是希望这是这个案子的突破口。“询问一下他们又不会碍事，Peter。”她说着站得更直了一些，终于把头转过来看向他而不是视频里的Kate截图，“把这个截图里那个…凶…绑架者的衣服放大，然后和楼下保安的制服比对，我敢保证它们是完全一样的。”即使她之前用这个词无数次的指代过这个怪物了，但是现在她没法使用“凶手”这个词。就好像用了这个词就意味着承认了下一个受害者就是Kate一样，毕竟“人质”这个词还有一点成功解救的希望。

Peter点头以示明白了她说的内容，“我们会找到她的，Megan。”他轻声陈述道，然后轻轻拍了拍Megan的肩膀以示安慰。她假装无所谓的耸耸肩然后对他点了点头。“现场勘查组刚刚把她的私人物品都检查了一遍，和案子没有关系的都可以领出来了。”他边说边仔细的观察着她的反应，“想让我帮你把它们都拿过来吗？”这位女人深爱着Kate，这个事实已经不能更明显了，有几个人在Kate被绑架之前就看出来了，只是现在明显的不能再明显了，全办公室的人都在偷偷瞄着那位红发法医。Peter觉得如果Kate的私人物品在手里的话，Megan的情绪也许会更稳定一些。

Megan点了下头，然后微笑了一下，只是实在太难了，“谢谢。”她小声的对要出门拿东西的Peter说着。她的视线依旧固定在屏幕上的那位金发女人的影像上，随后她敲击了几个按键，把Kate的脸部放大，不知道她想到了什么她的脸上出现了一个小小的微笑，她对危险毫不知情的走进了停车场。那位红发法医看见Kate微笑的样子的时候，情不自禁的也笑了，然后伸手爱抚着屏幕上的Kate的脸颊。

Peter在几分钟之后回来，手里拎着一个证物袋，轻轻放在首席法医的桌子上。里面放着Kate的手提包，还有小号的证物袋，里面装着她的钥匙和其他杂物。密封胶条在处理证据的过程中被打开了，然后它们没有被放回证物箱，而是交给了Megan，她的名字被列在Kate的应急联系中的“亲属”栏。Megan显然并不知道这件事，她一直以为那里会是Kate的家人的名字。

Peter把东西放下之后就立刻离开了，而Megan注意力从眼前的电脑跑到了眼前的袋子。这些东西被装在证物袋里让她更加难过了。袋子上印着的“证物”字样让她的心脏紧紧缩成一团。她闭上眼睛，试图压制住那种反胃的、像是被人狠狠的打了一拳的感觉。她很习惯从凶杀案件的受害者的证物袋里找证据。但是这次不一样，这些东西属于Kate Murphy， ** **她的**** Kate。是那位偷走了她的心的女人，她深爱的女人，在如此难过的时刻，她 ** **依旧爱她**** 。

Megan看着首席法医的椅子，犹豫了一会，然后坐下了，如果她只是思念她并且期待她尽快回来，那她就没有占Kate的地方。她向后靠着，她以前坐过这个椅子的，然后她想起了那次经历，微微的笑了起来。

 

*****闪回片段*** **

****Kate** ** ****注意到了** ** ****Megan** ** ****今天似乎不太一样，然后一整天都在有机会的时候隐蔽的观察着她。** **

****现在的时间已经有些晚了，** ** ****Megan** ** ****正弯腰在写解剖当中发现的要点，但是她不时的坐直，然后用手揉捏自己的脖颈，然后因为疼痛而龇牙咧嘴的。** **

****“** ** ****Megan** ** ****。”** ** ****那位金发女人叫道，“能和我过来一下吗？”** **

****那位红发法医的脸上满是好奇的神色，然后她从桌子后面站了起来，跟着Kate走向她的办公室。** ** ****“** ** ****Kate** ** ****？** ** ****怎么了？”她轻声的问道。** **

****Kate** ** ****则是轻柔的笑着，“坐下。”她温柔的命令道，指着自己的椅子，而不是她的桌子对面的那只会客椅。** **

****Megan** ** ****难以置信的皱眉问道，“你…想让我坐在你的椅子上？”她些微困惑的问道。** **

****那位金发女人点点头，所以那位法医就执行了命令，坐在她的桌子后面。** ** ****“** ** ****想告诉我一下原因吗** ** ****Kate** ** ****？** ** ****你知道我不会帮你处理政治上的烂摊子的对吧？”她轻笑着开了个玩笑。** **

****Kate** ** ****温柔的轻笑着点头，然后把手放到了** ** ****Megan** ** ****的肩膀上，“你肩膀疼。”她说着，“所以我来帮你。”她完全没有留讨论的余地，随即就开始按摩Megan的肩膀和脖颈上僵硬的肌肉。** **

****她在** ** ****Kate** ** ****的手隔着那一层薄薄的丝质衬衫抚上了自己的肩膀的那一刻，整个人都僵住了，不过随后她的手带来的热力似乎传遍了整个躯体，让她放松了下来。** ** **_**_我真的应该阻止她_ ** _ ** ****，** ** ****她暗自思索到** ** ****，** ** **_**_这太要命了_ ** _ ** ****。** ** ****不过即使她们之间的互动非常柏拉图【真的吗？这叫柏拉图的关系？】，她还是非常喜欢Kate的双手对她所做的一切，然后她暗自期待她们之间的关系可以更进一步** ** ****。** ** **_**_把注意力放在别的事情上_ ** _ ** ****，** ** ****她训斥着自己，** ** **_**_随便什么，只要不是Kate的那双柔软、温暖的手，或者期待这件衣服魔法般的消失就好_ ** _ ** ****。** ** ****不过，显然她的身体有自己的主意，尽管她不想，但是她的身体显然很享受，然后她得狠狠咬住下唇才没让自己呻吟出来，这位金发女人的触感简直会逼死她的。** ** **_**_想点别的_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ ** **_**_尸体腐烂的进程_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ ** **_**_各种现象出现的时间表_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ ** **_**_尸检过程_ ** _ ** ****，** ** ****但是** ** ****Kate** ** ****揉捏她的脖子的动作让她的思路顿时跑偏了** ** ****，** ** ****从尸检变成了赤裸的身体，然后变成了** ** ****Kate Murphy** ** ****的裸体，然后变成了赤身裸体的** ** ****Kate Murphy** ** ****在自己身下舒展着，这次她没有压抑住自己的呻吟。** **

****Kate** ** ****微笑着看着那位红发女人的反应** ** ****，** ** **_**_要是能换个场景能听到她的呻吟就好了_ ** _ ** ****，** ** ****她暗暗的想着** ** ****，** ** **_**_最好没有这么多_ ** _ ** **_**_…_ ** _ ** **_**_衣服_ ** _ ** ****。** ** ****她随即就暗暗骂自己竟然对自己的同事产生了这么色气的想法。** **

*****闪回结束*** **

****

Megan慢慢的打开了那些塑胶袋，把Kate的手袋和其他小物证袋拿了出来。她随手就把那个袋子扔在地上，然后开始翻找那些小号的物证。她需要把那些东西上的“物证”两个字去掉，这两个字似乎是在嘲笑她。她把钥匙从袋子里拿出来，然后重复上述动作，直到把所有的物证袋都扔在地上未知。

她再一次的抬头看向了电脑屏幕，然后手指沿着Kate的下颌线轻轻画着，她微微歪着脑袋，爱怜的看着那位女人。她暗暗希望她可以对Kate真人做一样的动作， ** **我多希望你在我身边啊**** ，她自顾自的思索着，然后抬眼看向了略微模糊的影响中的那双湛蓝的眼睛，“我不应该让你自己下班的…我应该等你，坚持要送你回家。”她对着电脑嘀咕着，像是Kate真的在那一样。

Hunt医生把手从电脑上拿开，伸向了那位金发女人的手提包。她注意到痕迹按部门把各种东西检验过之后又放回了原来的地方，对此她十分感激。

她注意到了包里有不少文件，夹在棕色的文件夹里，于是她打开了它们。她检查着里面的文件，以防它们与“高速路杀手”有关，但是发现它们只是预算而已。她把它们放在了桌子后面的架子上，她知道Kate一回来，就会希望可以立刻开始工作的。

Megan然后又开始研究手提包，她拿出了里面的手机，她把它拿在手里，然后轻轻的亲了它一下。自从案发之后，她的思绪就牢牢的被那位金发首席法医占据着，不过那也不是很罕见，她的思绪通常都是围绕着那位美丽的金发小姐的。她重重的叹了口气，然后拿出了她的手机，看着Kate的手机屏保图片，“我是如此的爱你啊。”她轻轻的对着手机说道，声音如此的轻柔，连她自己都差点没听到。她把手机放在一边，然后再一次的看向了手袋，找到了呃各种小玩意儿，比如小小的上面刻着花体的“K”的银色手镜，一个黑色的装着基本的化妆品的小包，她经常能见到那位金发女人使用它，还有笔记本和她的电脑。

她把每一样东西都放回了包里原来的地方，然后把钥匙也扔了进去，随后仔细的拉上拉链。Megan把手袋放在桌子下面自己脚旁。她知道那是Kate通常的放包的地方，然后她也知道放在那里就不会有人看到或是拿走它。

Megan伸手拿到了之前放在旁边的手机，想再看一眼那张照片。她咬着唇，真想打开手机锁，看看她的手机里还有什么照片，她知道她的手机里还会有很多她们俩在一起的照片，而且她就是想看到Kate的漂亮脸蛋。她就是想见到她，听到她，碰到她。简单总结来说就是，她想那个女人，想让她回来，即使是她们之间只能是朋友、同事。随便什么，不管怎样，总比现在要好。如果她的生命里从此失去了那位女人的美丽身影，她不知道自己怎么能受得了。

她挫败的左手撸了撸自己的头发，右手依旧死死的攥着Kate的手机，她长叹着盯着那张手机锁屏照片，那里的两人。她们脸上的灿烂微笑，和她们的快乐神情。当时的她们是多么高兴啊。她闭眼回忆起了当Kate坚持说要带她出去喝酒来庆祝她的生日的时候自己的快乐心情，还有和Kate脸贴脸照相是的柔软触感。她想着她当时是多么想轻轻转头亲在Kate的脸颊上，或是更好抚上她的脸颊，吻上她的双唇。一次爱怜的、温柔的法式热吻可以很好的表达自己对于Kate的爱意和欲望。

 

*****闪回片段*** **

****当酒吧里的人群开始消散的时候，她们当时都喝了不少的酒** ** ****，** ** ****但是她们俩都不想和对方分开，还想要彼此的陪伴。** **

****Kate** ** ****又叫了一轮鸡尾酒** ** ****，** ** ****而** ** ****Megan** ** ****情不自禁的微笑着看着推向她的的那杯“生日鸡尾酒”** ** ****。** ** ****这可不是今晚的第一杯，但是每一次都会让她发自内心的笑出来** ** ****。** ** ****这杯饮料是混合果味，品红色** ** ****。** ** ****上面还有一把装饰的小伞，一片柠檬挂在杯壁上，杯里还有两个“夜店火花”** **

****Kate** ** ****给她点第一杯的时候，** ** ****Megan** ** ****坚持说要让** ** ****Kate** ** ****也试一试，当然那位金发女人喝了一点，然后还挺喜欢的，不过她坚决不肯再喝一口了，说那可是给** ** ****Megan** ** ****点的。第二杯也是如此操作，现在则是第三杯“生日鸡尾酒”了** ** ****。** **

****Megan** ** ****向前和酒保低声的说了什么，** ** ****Kate** ** ****实在是因为背景音乐而听不到** ** ****。** ** ****不过他随后从柜台后面拿出了第二根吸管放在杯里。然后那位红发女人再一次好好的坐在吧凳上，微笑着对** ** ****Kate** ** ****说，“没有借口。”她柔声说道，** ** ****“** ** ****这一杯？咱们一起喝。”** **

****Kate** ** ****得意的笑着点点头，她现在太醉了无法和Megan争论，但是她其实也完全不想争论啊** ** ****。** ** ****她把自己的酒杯也放到她们俩之间，示意说自己的那杯也要她们一起喝。** **

*****闪回结束*** **


	7. Ian Faulkner

**_ September 3rd 2015（2015/09/03） _ **

Megan坐在Kate的桌子后面，把头埋在臂弯当中，看着眼前的那只手机。她重重的叹气，抬眼瞟了一眼那只手机，然后纠结的伸手撸了撸自己的红发。

尸体解剖检验已经重做了，所有结果都被再次甚至是三次重检，但是完全没有新的突破啊，所有结果Megan在第一次尸检的时候都已经做出来了。之前的受害者身上的痕迹证据也没有任何的特殊性，只能证明她们被关的地方很脏，充满了泥土和铁锈。他们还可以推测出用来虐待那些女人的工具是什么而已。

Hunt医生抬头，观察了一下Kate办公桌上的相框，她把那个相框拿到眼前研究着，当她看清了那张照片和想起当时的情景的时候，她微笑着用手指爱抚着那张照片里的Kate。

那张照片里是她们俩一年前一起去参加一个工作场合的时候拍的，她俩都开心的微笑着，当时Kate拍了不少照片，这张里的俩人都看起来非常高兴。Megan穿的是一条祖母绿的丝质裙子，还搭配着合适的首饰，而Kate身上是一条刚刚及膝的蓝色裙子。.她的金发卷成了恰好的弧度，而她的嘴唇也涂上了相配的唇膏，那是几天前她和Megan一起逛街的时候买的。

 

***闪回片段***

**Megan和Kate坐在桌前，大笑着说着什么，圆桌上铺了白色的桌布，桌子正中放置了烛台和艺术花瓶。**

**一个男人靠近了她们的桌子，他穿着黑色的西装，里面是白色的衬衣还有黑领带。他是深色的头发，还有棕色的眼睛，站直大概六尺【1.83m】多一点吧。那个男人对她们两位女士微笑着，“Hi，我的名字是Ian，Ian Faulkner。我想知道您能和我共舞一曲吗，Murphy医生？”他礼貌的询问道。**

**她偷偷扫了Megan一眼，Megan的眉毛都快飞出去了，然后她回头再一次的看向了站在她身边的那个男人，他知道自己的名字的事实并没有让她感到意外，因为在这个场合里的所有人都知道她的名字，“我很抱歉，但是我今晚来这里是带了伴儿的。”她说着把手放在Megan的膝盖上，然后轻轻捏了一下，就像是在说 _配合一下_ 一样，“…我觉得在这种情况下和别人跳舞很无礼。”她微笑着说，但是她其实是有点不能集中精力的，满脑子都是手下的Megan的膝盖的皮肤和后来握住自己的那只Megan的皮肤的触感。**

**那个男人的表情看上去对于事情的进展非常不爽，然后点了点头就离开了。他明显对于那位金发女郎拒绝了自己而感到非常气愤。**

**Kate转身看向Megan，然后灿烂的笑着看着她，手也没有从她的膝盖上拿开，“谢谢。”她轻声说道。**

**Megan轻笑着，“谢我什么啊？我就只是坐在这里，牵牵小手等那个变态意识到你不会和他跳舞而已。”她带着笑意说道，即使是她在看到的第一眼就不喜欢那个男人。**

**那位金发女人点点头，“那个，是没错啦，但是你可以告诉他说我们不是一起的呀，也可以说我应该去和他跳舞。”她微笑着说道。**

**Hunt医生点头，“不过我们是坐在一起呀。”她轻声说，“所以至少字面意义上是没错啦…还有你不能去和他跳舞。”她邪笑着说着后半句， _因为你是我的_ ，她暗暗想到，然后因为这个想法而害羞的脸红。**

**那位首席法医则是嬉笑着说道，“噢，真的吗？那你是为什么觉得我不能去和他跳舞呢？”她微笑着问， _因为我只想和你在一起啊_ 。**

**那位红发女人突然起身，但是依旧握着那只扶在膝盖上的那只手，她轻轻的拽起了首席法医，“你不能去和他跳舞的原因是，你要和我跳舞。”她简单直接的说道。**

**站在那位红发女人身边，Kate只能点点头承认她的说法，和她一起走进舞池，而且也没注意到那个男人的那位凶狠的眼神。她眼里只有眼前那位身着绿色裙装的美人，她的眼睛一寸一寸的打量着她的背影，跟着她走向了舞池。**

**就在她们踏入舞池的时候，Kate情不自禁的灿烂的笑了出来，之后音乐像是配合她一样节奏渐渐放缓，Megan轻微的勾起嘴角来掩饰自己到底有多高兴，然后把Kate拉向自己，搂住了她的腰。那位红发法医貌似不小心用力大了一点，那位金发女人被拽的略微失去了平衡，整个倒在了她身上。**

**她们那一夜大笑着，玩笑着并且微笑着跳了一段舞，准确来说，是 _许多_ 段，她们实在是太享受那个氛围，一直跳了7段之后，才终于决定停下来，坐在场边再要几杯酒以享受接下来的夜晚。有一部分工作人员已经觉得她俩之间姬情满满，在她俩身边简直是狂塞狗粮。而这，让她们俩都觉得这段非常柏拉图的关系更加胶着了，她们都想要更多，又都觉得对方对自己没兴趣。**

***闪回结束***

 

Megan突然就椅子上蹦了起来，紧紧地抓着手里的相框然后猛地打开大门就那么冲了出来。“Ian Faulkner，”她朝Peter喊道，“他出席了去年的一次工作晚宴并且邀请Kate和他跳舞来着。”她走向Peter的同时说着，并且朝他挥舞着手里的相片。

Peter Dunlop皱着眉头，非常困惑。“这是一张你和Kate的合影啊，”他温和地说着，他需要一点说明，“为什么你觉得是Ian Faulkner呢？”

Hunt医生焦躁的撸了撸自己的头发，低头看了看手里的照片，然后抬头向Peter解释道：“看到照片让我想到了当初的场景，他和绑架者的身材、发型、发色都相符，而且他在这里工作。”她深吸一口气想让自己冷静一点，“他走到我们俩所在的餐桌然后邀请Kate和他跳舞，但是她拒绝了…她…她说我是她的女伴，有女伴的时候和别人跳舞实在是太失礼了。”

“他在我们要调查的保安的名单上。”他低头看着照片然后陈述道，“在你提出监控里的服装看起来和法医中心的保安制服一样之后，我就调查了一下，你是对的，Megan。”她向来很少犯错，而且他一直都知道。她很擅长她的工作，相当一部分原因就是她很善于观察，那些别人觉得无所谓的细节，在她这里就是破案的突破口所在。“我会向Vance特工报告的，”他边说着边掏出了手机，“我们会找到她的，Megan。”

“真希望你们能别再和我说这句话了，就真的找到她啊。”她一脸挫败的吐槽道，随后就回到了像是给她关禁闭一样的办公室里，“我需要她。”后半句话她是低声说的，没打算说给任何人听，但是他们都听到了。Peter Dunlop在听到那四个字的时候，不可抑制的突然特别心疼Megan和Kate。

Megan回了Kate Murphy医生的办公桌后深深地叹了一口气，然后把那个木质相框放回了桌上。她又一次的低头看向了面前的Kate的手机，她按下Home键，想在看看壁纸的那张相片。她看着那张锁屏壁纸上的照片，知道这也许就是她最后一次看到Kate Murphy医生美丽的笑脸。

Hunt医生决定要研究一下Kate桌上的其他相框，一个是那位美丽的金发女人和她的父母的相片，一个是她和她的弟弟的照片，还有一张是她和Megan还有Lacey在一次骑术比赛中的照片。

 

***闪回片段***

**“笑一笑！”一位女人开心的说着，同时拿着一部相机开心的对准她们三个。**

**Megan和Kate站在一匹深棕色的，皮制的马鞍专业的安装稳妥，的骏马旁边，而Lacey用完美的姿势全副装备地跨坐在马背上。Megan轻轻的牵着Lacey故意放下的以便老妈可以牵的手。而Kate则是靠在Megan旁边，手轻轻扶在那位骑手的小腿上。**

**她们看起来很像是快乐的一家，没有人会对此有什么异议。Lacey胸前还有马的缰绳上还别着蓝色的缎带【注：马术比赛第一名是蓝色缎带】，看起来很骄傲。**

***闪回结束***

 

“妈妈！”Lacey一进门就大叫着，同时扑进了她母亲的怀里。

Megan紧紧的抱着她的女儿，然后把她抱起来，那个小姑娘就直接坐在她的腿上。“Lacey，”她轻声的问候她的女儿，手指也顺便理了理她的头发，“你今天…在学校还好吗？”她温柔的问道，她擦干眼泪尽力的对女儿微笑着。

Lacey靠在她母亲的怀里看着她办公桌上的电脑屏幕上的图片，“外婆告诉我说Kate失踪了，”她满脸担忧的抬头看着她的母亲，“你找到她了吗？”

“还没有，亲爱的。”那位红发法医轻声对女儿说，同时俯身轻吻了一下女儿的头顶，“但是他们会的…他们必须找到她。”她叹息道，同时她的视线依旧停留在电脑屏幕上，看着屏幕上的金发女人略微微笑着的想着什么，不自觉的抱紧了自己的女儿。

Joan Hunt就在办公室外，站在Peter Dunlop旁边，听着他们讨论关于Kate被绑架的案子细节。那位大法官抬头看向了她的女儿和外孙女在那间玻璃办公室里的样子长叹一声，“她真的很爱她，不是吗？”

Peter点点头，“她从意识到Kate失踪的那一秒开始就整个人就崩溃了。”他一边陈述道，一边抬眼看着那位红发法医，“我们必须得把她从案件调查中撤出来…她就…这对她太私人了。”

那位大法官点头同意，视线却没有从办公室里的两人身上移开，Lacey向后躺着，靠在妈妈怀里，Megan则是爱怜的抱着自己的女儿，“她很快就会回来的，妈妈，到时候…你就可以告诉她你有多爱她了。”她微笑着安慰着她的妈妈。

Megan灿烂的微笑着，紧紧的抱着女儿，“你看出来了，huh？”她勾着嘴角看着Lacey，她知道她的女儿有多聪明，多擅于观察。

Lacey点头，“我一直都知道。”她说道，像是1+1=2那么简单，“妈妈，她也爱你的。”

那位红发法医眼中慢慢蓄满了泪水，“我多希望如此啊。”她轻声的嘀咕道。

那位深发的小女孩更加蜷在妈妈的怀里，等过了一个小时，Joan终于走进了房间，“好了，你们俩。”她温和的说道，“让我把你们俩送回家吧。”她已经在办公室门外站了很久了，想给她们俩留点空间。

Megan摇了摇头，“我不走，”她只是简单的陈述道，“在Kate安全的回来之前我是不会走的。”她早已下定决心，在她把Kate就回来之前她绝不离开。那可是 **她的** Kate。

Joan重重的叹了口气，在意识到她绝对没可能改变她女儿的想法的，“Lacey，我送你。”她轻声嘀咕道，轻轻推了推那个在妈妈怀里渐渐睡着的小姑娘。

Lacey哼哼着，“不要。”然后更用力的蜷缩在的妈妈的怀里，“我要和妈妈在一起。”

那位外祖母轻轻的抚上了Lacey的脸颊，“你明天还要上学呢，Lace。”她轻轻的说道。

“等Kate回家再说。”Lacey轻声嘟囔着，“我要在这里等着。”小姑娘和她的母亲一样固执，而且也很清楚她想要的是什么。

Joan看向她的女儿，想谋求她的支持，但是她却得到了完全相反的反应，“Lacey可以待在这，她可以睡在Kate的沙发上。”她说着指了指在办公室另一头的沙发，“而且…她…明天可以不去上学的。”她知道她的女儿会因为Kate Murphy的失踪完全没法好好上学的。

“那如果这样的话，我要不要在附近的中餐馆买点晚餐？”她微笑着建议道，“我再回去一趟给你们俩拿换洗的衣物和毛毯，好让你们晚上可以好好休息一下。”Joan当他看见屏幕上的图像的时候，她伤心的笑了笑，然后又看向她的女儿和外孙女，“我顺便把Lacey的药也带上。”

Megan对母亲微笑着，点点头，“谢谢。”她轻声说，然后低头看向自己怀里的那个少女，微微收紧了怀抱把她抱得更紧。她的眼神也和思路一样，看向了眼前的那张照片。

当晚的稍晚些时候，她们吃了附近的中餐馆的外卖，然后Megan窝在了Kate的办公室里的沙发上，她女儿枕着她的腿，躺在旁边。

Lacey盖着毯子，睡得十分安宁，即使睡着了她也还是本能的握着Megan的手，而那位法医唯一能做的就是死死地盯着自己手里的手机。她把Kate的手机调成静音模式，然后放在沙发的扶手上，随即拿起了自己的手机。她摁下通话键，打给她的金发上司，虽然她知道那个手机就在自己眼前，而那个手机的主人失踪了。但是她就是没法控制自己，她实在太想听到那位金发首席法医的声音了。她实在太想念她了。

Kate失踪刚刚超过24小时，而这已经让Megan有点抓狂了，即使她们经常有超过24小时见不到对方的情况，但是这次不一样，因为这次，有可能是永别。

\--= To Be Continued =--


	8. No Witnesses

**_ September 4th 2015（2015/09/04） _ **

一缕缕初升的太阳的光线从那扇高出地面很多，小小的阴暗的被栏杆焊住的窗户中晒进来。这间脏兮兮的旧仓库里是完全没有电力供应的，所以，这里简直是现代人难以想象的黑。导致的结果是，每一丝声音都能把Kate吓得跳起来，而她的意识也时而清醒时而迷糊。

Kate Murphy现在蜷缩在地上，手脚依旧被冰冷的，固定在墙上的，金属手铐脚镣捆绑着。固定它们是非常坚固的栓子，即使用了最大的力气，它们依旧纹丝不动。然而让事情更糟糕的是，她因为绑架者的殴打和折磨身体已经很不好了。

这位金发法医的头上有一个很大的肿胀，她猜测是因为她的那次和后备厢的完全不温柔的撞击导致的，可能是她现在意识不时丧失的原因。她的记忆也是一段一段的，时不时的时空感错乱，有时还会视力模糊。这些应该都是她的头部伤势造成的影响。她丰富的医学知识告诉她，她现在急需医疗支持，但是她也知道，在Megan把她救出去之前是没法得到医疗保障的，那可是 **她的** Megan啊。她所遭受的四次冰水袭击都让她很难忍受，但是她知道，很讽刺的，那些冰水帮助她减缓了自己头部伤情的进一步加重。

她的蓝色丝质衬衣被撕开了一个大口子，下面暴露的皮肤上有一处大的划伤，显然那是车子后备厢的锁刮擦下来的。在停车场被拖行的一路上的灰和锈裹满了全身，而她的裙子上也到处都是在旧仓库拖来拖去所留下的痕迹。

她的身上现在有三处烟头烫伤；一处在小腿，还有一处是他粗鲁的推起了她的裙子把一个烟头狠狠地摁在她的大腿上，还有一处在她的左手手背上。她的颈部有一个手形的巨大淤青，同时她的胳膊和腿上也有类似的淤青，显然他多次很暴力的抓、拖和拽着她。同时她的右大腿、右脚踝和右侧腰腹上还有长长的刀伤，显然脖子上也有一些刀伤。

她的衣服被撕碎了，皱巴巴的，湿透了。显然它们全都毁了。鞋子没有任何一只还穿在脚上，她的丝袜也在刀锋所到之处破裂开来，暴露出有这刀伤的皮肤。鲜血也从她脑袋上的伤口一点一点的滴落了下来，不过相当一部分被冰水冲掉了。她伤口里所流出的血也留在了汽车的后备厢里，在地毯上遗留下了一大滩血迹。而身体上其他的伤口所带来的血也在皮肤和衣物上留下了明显的血迹。眼泪不受控的从面颊缓缓流下，因为眼泪和水刑也带着她脸上的化妆品涂抹了一脸花猫样。

她的脑中唯一的念头就是Megan Hunt医生，她所深爱的女人，她想要的女人，她所需要的女人，那个她很确定能够拯救自己的女人，她很想与之共度余生的女人。她闭上眼睛在脑海里描摹着那位女人的脸庞。在想起她的样子的时候，Kate的嘴角出现了一点点笑容。她想象自己能够紧紧的抱着她，爱抚她，亲吻她并且亲口告诉她自己有多爱她。

那个深发的，暴力的男人从昨晚开始就再也没来过，她现在被丢在这里，这个又冷又黑的仓库里孤零零等待天亮。任何一点点声音都让她惊恐不已，担心是他回来的声音，但是她仍然找到了大喊的勇气。每次听到声音，她都大喊着呼救，她喊的唯一的名字，就是“Megan”。

**_*闪回片段*_**

**_仓库里一片漆黑，尽管有月光照明，依旧是那个肮脏的、偏僻寂寥的场景。在窗户上略微有些投影，但是屋内照明不够，没有人会注意到那些影子的。不过在如此安静的仓库里，她能听到远处有一辆车开过来的声音。_**

**_Kate抬头，挣扎着坐了起来，开始绝望的大喊“Megan！”她的身体在发抖，呼吸也不规律。“Megan，”她又一次的大喊，她的视线又一次的开始模糊。她挣扎着想克服她的彻骨的疲劳，“Megan！”这次她的声音实在太微弱不可能被听到，除非那人进入仓库站在她的身边。但是她仍旧在尝试。她又一次的进入了昏迷状态，但是她仍旧嘀咕着，“Megan…”_**

**_*闪回结束*_**

到现在为止，距离Kate的绑架几乎36小时了，而Megan依旧没有休息，她先坐在Kate办公室里的沙发上。Lacey枕着母亲的大腿躺在那里，枕在Megan昨天穿的那些昂贵的设计师服装的昂贵布料上，毛毯仔细的盖在那位年轻小姑娘身上。她的腿蜷缩着，头发挡住了她的部分脸颊。

Hunt医生低头看着手里的手机，她看着屏幕里的她们俩的笑脸，然后重重地叹了口气，然后伸手梳理了一下自己的那头红头发。手机提示它现在有 ** _52_** ** _通未接电话_** ， ** _18_** ** _封语音留言_** 和 ** _10_** ** _条短信_** **。** 如果手机可以解锁，你可以看到那些都是来自Megan的信息轰炸。最初的电话是她要找到她的首席法医，想联系上她…

**_“Kate你在哪？”_**

**_“Kate？你在哪？接电话。”_**

**_“Kate？你他妈的赶紧接电话！”_**

随着时间推移，信息越来越歇斯底里…

**_“拜托Kate…就求你接电话。我需要知道你还好…Kate求你了。”_**

**_“Kate…你让我开始担心了…拜托快接电话…我需要知道你还好。”_**

**_“求你接电话Kate，求你了？我就是需要知道你还好，他…他没…就…拜托？给我打电话。”_**

她昨晚和今天早些时候的留言她都不再哀求她接电话了，因为当时这个电话在她自己手里，完全不在Kate附近。她一晚上只发了四条信息，因为其他的电话都在留语音信息之前挂断了。昨晚给Kate打电话的唯一原因就是她十分想听Kate的声音，即使是语音留言信箱里录下的那个机械女声都可以。

“…”

**_“Kate…我…我会找到你的，我发誓。”_**

**_“我很抱歉Kate…我应该等你的，我应该和你一起走出去的…我很抱歉。”_**

**_“求你原谅我Kate…我很抱歉。”_**

她很小心的从她女儿的身下轻轻移了出来走出了屋子，她需要知道这个案子到底进行到什么地步了，他们到底找Kate找到什么程度了，那可是她深爱的女人，她需要她回来， **立刻！马上** ！

Peter现在正在工间休息，她一抬眼就看到了他，然后走到了他的办公桌前，他们竟然没有关注她的行为，这是个大错误。她伸手过去拿起了一份桌子上的文件夹，研究着里面的文件。她看到了那个人的雇佣信息，迅速的阅读了一遍。Megan注意到了他的联络信息，和他的照片和其他的相关信息，还有他的工作计划安排。

她四周打量了一下，然后然后很快的用手机拍了一张照片，然后合上了那个文件。Megan大步的走向了她自己停在停车场的车，知道那位负责看着她的那位探员正趴在桌子上睡得口水直流，看着一点也不好看。

Megan在路过Kate的车的时候不自觉的停顿了一下，她必须要路过那辆车才能走到自己的车旁，她们的车之间只隔了两个车位，她情不自禁的轻轻摸了摸Kate的车前盖，希望自己还能见到它的主人。然后她突然回过神来，快速的跑向了自己的车的驾驶座，她同时从兜里掏出了自己的手机，她把Kate的手机留在她的办公室里了。

她低头瞥了一眼手机上拍下来的雇佣信息里的住址，然后愈加急切的想要离开这个停车场，仅仅因为常规安检而减速。Megan在安检亭里看到Ian的时候整个人都僵住了，他今天不该上班的，他的排班表上没安排今天值班呢。

Ian完全没意识到，他因为和同事说着什么而完全没有注意周围的环境，等到Megan从车里出来把他堵在那里的时候他完全没地方可逃跑。她把他彻底堵在那里，然后一拳打在他脸上，“你对她做什么了？！”她愤怒的大喊着，“你把Kate怎么了？！”

其他的保安看起来都被吓了一跳，他们看起来对于这位红发女人对于自己同事犯下如此重大的犯罪的指责真心的被惊吓到了，但是他们对于要不要约束她迟疑了起来，如果她说的是真的，那要约束起来并交给执法部门的可就不是Megan Hunt了。

那人轻蔑的笑了，“我可不知道你在说什么，”他如此声称道，说着他慢慢的从地上爬了起来，显然他一个不小心被那位法医打倒在地了。

“你从这个停车场绑走了Kate，”她陈述道，“她在哪？”她一步上前狠狠的掐住了他的脖子，“她在 **哪儿** ？”

他眼中尽是疯狂的大笑着，“你不会及时找到她的…”看到她凶狠的眼神他说道，“她会喊你的名字呢，你知道吗？”他看着Megan脸上的痛苦和愤怒的表情的时候，脸上尽是满意。

Megan更用力的掐着他的脖子，他显然试图把她推开，但是显然Megan没有被下药迷晕或者被绑起来的事实下，显然他并没有他想象的那么有力气。而且旁边还有两个目击证人？似乎打女人并不是个好主意。“你会告诉我她在哪的，而且我现在并没什么耐心！”她对他咆哮着。她的手向下抓住了他的小弟弟，“ **她！在！哪！** ”她咬着牙从牙缝里挤出了这几个字，同时以一个外科医生的精准手法扭动了手里的物件。

他痛苦的呻吟着，显然他对于接受自己的“传家宝”所带来的疼痛没有看到别人疼那么享受，“我说。我…我说…”他哀求着，想要让她停下来，求她放过自己的私处。

Hunt医生显然并不相信他的人品，手还在那里，似乎有继续的想法，“说！”她紧咬牙关愤怒的说道，“她在哪？”

“仓库，”他立即说道，他知道眼前的红发女人随时都能动手阉割了他，“Reed街…右侧最后一间。”他提到的是那间废弃的旧仓库。

她终于松开了手，放开了他的下身和脖子，然后狠狠的又朝他的脸上补了一拳，“等我找到她…不管你对她做了什么，我会原原本本的在你身上来一遍，”她威胁道，“我不会放过你的。”

“在有目击证人的情况下威胁我？还在打了我之后？”他轻蔑的笑道，“我会告你人身攻击，你什么都做不了的。这段对话在法庭上不会有效力的。”

其他的保安们互相看看，然后转头看他，“我什么都没看见，你们呢？”他们当中的一个说道，其他人也都纷纷附和。

Megan对他们笑了笑，“打电话给FBI，让他们下来逮捕他…我要去找Kate。”她说着急匆匆的跑进了自己的车子，然后快速的发动起来，朝他刚刚提供的地点开去，向上帝祈祷说她还能找到完好的、活着的、安全的Kate。


	9. I’m Sorry

“Megan呢？”Peter Dunlop一走进办公室就发现在Kate办公室里的女人消失了，而Lacey还在沙发上熟睡着。他对于这个事实很烦躁，他也毫不掩饰的在脸色上表现出来了。

那位FBI探员结结巴巴的嘀咕道：“我…我…我不知道，”他看起来真的很紧张，担忧的揉搓着手掌，额头上也开始出现了汗珠。那人有一头深色短发，栗色的眼睛并且穿着一身黑西装。

Peter头疼的呻吟了一声，“你什么意思，什么叫你不知…”不过他这时被自己的手机铃声打断了，他坐回座位接起电话：“Dunlop。”

_那位保安扫视了一眼周围的同事们，然后低头看向了躺在脚边的那个流着血的男人，“Hunt医生让我们通知你说高速路杀手就是Ian Faulkner，他现在在我们的安保亭里，就在停车场大门口。”他礼貌的介绍道，“不过Hunt医生现在去找Kate了。”_

“我会找人去把他抓起来的，你说她去找Kate了，她去哪找Kate了？”他担忧的问道，顺手拿过来了笔和本子。

_“Reed街，”他对着电话说，“右面最后一间。”那人低头看着躺在地上的杀手，然后贼笑着看着被打的惨兮兮的杀手说，“对了我觉得应该提前通知你一声，他貌似不小心撞到了墙，出了点血。”_

Peter大笑着摇了摇头，“我猜你编出了这么个故事，然后你就决定要坚持这么说了？”他当然知道这不是事实，但是他也没有要追究的意思，他说这话也是开玩笑的。

_尽管他知道Peter看不到他还是点了点头，“你懂的。”他如此说道，然后挂断了电话。_

Peter Dunlop转头看了看众多开始回到法医中心的FBI探员，“兄弟们，我们的保安把Ian Faulkner看守在停车场入口处的安保亭里，所以你们需要下去几个人正式逮捕他，我还需要几个人跟着我去找Kate。我这有一个可能羁押她的地址，我们还要在路上叫救护车到现场。”他急切的并且尽量保持着专业态度的说着，这可不容易，毕竟被绑架的人可是他的上司呢。“你，”他转头看向那个把Megan看丢了的那个人，“你负责看住Lacey。”他指了指在办公室里睡觉的小姑娘，“让咱们一起期待你把Lacey就像Megan一样也丢了吧。”他用了一个无比看不起的语气说道，他真的对于他能把Megan看丢这事特别恼火，但是他还是对于Megan可以这么快的找到他们的金发老板的羁押地点这事特别印象深刻。

那些FBI的特工准备去逮捕那位被保安扣在门禁的那个人，其他的都开始准备上他们的那辆未标记FBI的SUV，去和Peter Dunlop一起尽快的找到Kate和Megan。顺手把警灯丢在车顶上，然后风驰电掣的开走了。

与此同时，在费城另一端，Megan一个急刹歪歪斜斜的停在了仓库外面，这里就是她之前问出来的她所爱的女人所在的地址，而这里一点点动静就能让灰尘和铁锈直冲云霄。

在急切的状态下，她钥匙没拔车门大开的就往仓库大门跑，“Kate！”她大喊道，“ ** _KATE!_** ”

那位金发美女挣扎着坐了起来，她的视线依旧模糊，头也疼的厉害，拴着的铁链也哗啦啦的响了起来，“Meg…Megan…Megan…”她也努力的喊着，但是声音依旧微弱，但是还是足够响了，让那位红发女人听到了她的呼唤。

在听到她大概36个小时没听过的美妙声音之时，她便不顾一切的冲进了仓库大门，蹲在了费城首席法医身边，“Kate，”她在看到她的那一秒叹息着叫着她的名字。她本能的搂住了她，紧紧的抱着Kate，用手指顺了顺她的头发。

Kate也紧紧的抓着Hunt医生，像是她们之间的身体接触就是她的生命线一样，“我…我就知道你会来的，”她轻声说道，“我知道你一定会来救我的。”尽管她现在的体力很差，但是她依旧紧紧的抓着Megan身上的红色布料，尽力把她们之间的距离缩短到最短。

“但是我现在必须放开你了，Kate。”她松开手推开了一点让自己可以直视那金发女人的湛蓝的眸子，“我需要找到钥匙，才能把你从这个鬼地方救出去。”她其实也并不想放开Kate，但是同时她也知道，如果她想和她深爱的女人尽快离开这个恶心的鬼地方的话，她必须要这么做。当然她在看向自己深爱的女人的时候，本能的开始在脑中罗列出她身上所能看到的一切损伤：她皮肤上的大片血迹，哭花的眼妆所留下的印记，她脖颈部和腿上的刀伤，还有腿上的烫伤，当然还有明显的头部创伤。

那位金发女郎显然并不愿意放开Megan，但她还是点点头，然后借助了一点点Megan的帮助下坐了起来。Kate就望着Megan去寻找钥匙，“在…在桌子上。”她虚弱的说道。

Megan点头表示明白，然后在桌子上找到了那枚小小的钥匙，然后跑回自己的上司身边小心的打开那些沉重的锁链。这时她听到远处传来的微弱的救护车的警笛声，伸手抚上了Kate的脸庞，直视着她的眼睛，“他们马上就会来救你了，”她低声说道，“现在咱们一起努力快点离开这里吧。”她用胳膊揽住了Kate的膝盖窝，小心的把她抱了起来。Megan是如此的小心翼翼，不知道的人会以为她手里端着的是古瓷器一样的珍宝。

Kate头靠在Megan身上，她的手本能的抓着另一个女人的衣服，抬眼看向Megan的脸。

就在她小心的把金发Boss抱出仓库的时候，她看到一辆救护车拐过前方的转角，后面跟着几辆FBI标配的大型黑色SUV，里面坐着两个探员和Peter Dunlop。

一个急救人员跑过来，想把Megan怀里的女人抱到车里，但是那位金发女人真的是紧紧的抓着Megan身上的衣服，尽管她现在的体力已经很糟了，但是明显她是尽全力的抓着的，而且显然Kate并没有近期内放开她的想法。“我抱她。”她轻声说着，然后低头看着怀里的女人，“我不会再让她离开我的视线了。”在说最后半句话的时候，她并没有避开那双湛蓝的双眸，她低头注视着唯一的Kate Murphy。这位急救人员点头认可，他很快就意识到，当事关这位金发女人的时候，这里完全没有可商量的余地。

Megan走到了急救车旁边，然后非常非常小心的把那位金发女人放在轮床上，然后充满爱意的握住她的手。

这时急救人员靠近，但是顿时就意识到他完全不被需要，他清晰的听见Megan Hunt开启了医生模式，开始分类和记录Kate身上的伤势，同时挥挥手把她赶走，完全不让他靠近检查他的救援对象。他注意到眼前的这个女人对于那位金发女郎是如此的充满保护欲，而且他也注意到了她们之间时不时交换的充满爱意的眼神。他也同时意识到医院的医生和护士要介入她们之间从而治疗这位金发女郎显然会非常艰难。

Megan尽可能短的松开了她们紧握的手，小心的把毯子盖在了Kate的身上，然后把担架的安全带系好，把Kate安全的固定在了担架上。

“她还好吗？”Peter担忧的探头到急救车厢里问道，脸上是很明显的担忧神情。

Kate依旧因为她的头部创伤依旧神智不太清楚，但是她依旧保持着清醒，所以Megan点点头，“嗯…”她回答他提出的问题，“…她会的。”她的的视线都没到急救车的后门，她满眼都是躺在身边的担架上的金发女人。一边说着一边用力把担架推上救护车。

很快救护车里的后车厢门关上，他们疾驰到最近的医院以便及时治疗这位金发患者，当然还有一位充满爱意和担忧地看着她的红发女人。Hunt医生一直牵着Kate的手，左手则抚着Murphy医生的面颊，拇指轻抚着她的皮肤。“对不起…”那位红发法医轻声的低语道。

Kate看起来有点困惑，“为什么？”她疑问道，“你没任何可道歉啊。”她轻声说道。

Megan低头，显然是想要避开Kate的视线，“因为…没送你…没和你一起…”

那位金发法医很快就打断了她，伸手抚上了那位红发法医的面颊，“你真的没有什么可抱歉的，”她重复道，“你看找我了…就像我所预料的那样。”她微笑着轻声说，“我就知道你会来的。”

Hunt医生的伸手隐蔽的擦掉了自己的眼泪，然后握住了扶住了那只依旧停留在自己脸上的Kate的手。她情不自禁的短暂的靠向了Kate的那温暖的手心，短暂的闭眼享受她们之间的肌肤触感，然后再次抚上了Kate的脸颊。

那位急救人员移开了自己的视线，他觉得自己像是在侵犯她们之间隐秘且充满爱意的时刻，但是他还是隐秘的低头微笑，她们真的看起来很有爱。他显然已经假设她们已经是很有爱的一对儿了。

Kate抬头微笑着看Megan，“你是怎么知道我在这的？”她好奇的问道。

Megan也对她微笑着，“你桌上摆着的去年咱俩一起去参加的工作晚宴的照片，”她轻声说着，“这让我想起当初有人邀你跳舞，然后导致咱们一起跳了一整晚。”那段记忆让她微笑了起来，显然对于躺在旁边的金发女人也有同样的效果，“我记得他的名字是Ian Faulkner，而且当你把手放在我腿上的时候他的表情有多变态。”

等听到了最后的那一段，Kate把手放在了Megan的腿上微笑着看着她，“你记得那一切吗？”她得意的笑着抬眼看她。

Hunt医生轻笑了出来，温柔的对Kate说：“我当然记得。”

 “不过那还是没解释你怎么找到这来的，”她指出了其中的逻辑漏洞，因为Megan必须得解释她是怎么知道UnSub（实在太爱Criminal Minds，不舍得翻译这个词）在哪，并且把她关在这里的。

Megan得意的笑着，无所谓的耸耸肩：“他可能撞上了一堵墙，”她理所当然的陈述道，同时也观察着眼前的女人。显然急救人员觉得Megan的理由很搞笑，他默默的偷笑着摇头。

Kate也摇了摇头，“我不知道你什么时候改名叫‘一堵墙’了，但是如果你没意见的话，我还是叫你Megan比较好。”她戏谑的说道。

 

**法医办公室**

Joan回来的时候看到了一个非常清醒和警觉的Lacey坐在沙发上等待她的到来，她希望外婆可以带她去医院探望她的母亲和Murphy医生。她很坚定的如此要求道，并且威胁说如果Joan不带她去医院的话，她自己就算是一路走过去她也会这么做的。

Joan了解她的外孙女，她的执拗和固执和她妈一脉相承。Lacey的威胁绝对不是空穴来风，自己如果真的不开车去接她的话，她毫不怀疑Lacey会想方设法躲开FBI的监视赶到医院去的。所以为了以防她真的一路走去医院、搭便车或者威胁某一位联邦探员，她决定还是自己开车带她去比较好。不过她倒是很担心Lacey是否真的理解Kate现在可能所处的状况，也许会吓到她的。不过那位法官女士倒是知道，Megan应该是会允许Lacey去医院看她们的，但是给她打电话这个主意完全不好，因为Megan现在肯定一点也没有接电话回短信的心情。


	10. Lacey's Lie

Joan现在正在开车载着Lacey去医院，在路上她瞟了一眼自己的外孙女。她坐在副驾上，她很明显的表现出担忧和焦虑的症状。“她会没事的，Lacey。”Joan轻声说，同时伸手轻轻捏了捏她外孙女的手。

“我知道。”她嘀咕着说道，胳膊肘搭在副驾的窗框上，手托着下巴，让她的话说的略微含糊。“我…我只是…很担心，外婆。”她紧张的咬着下唇。

显然那位年长的女人点头表示同意，终于开到了医院的停车场，她慢慢停下车子，说实话那位大法官自己其实也是紧张的，因为她自己也不确定那位金发首席法医现在是什么状态。

等车一停下来Lacey就立马从车里跳了出来，然后立马跑向了医院大门。她的外婆打算招手阻止她跑那么快的，但是显然完全没用呢。

在Joan走近医院的时候，她正好听到Lacey正在说的话的尾巴。

“我是她女儿，我现在要求知道她现在在哪！”她大喊着，声音里有很明显的愤怒。

那个护士只是点了点头，然后动了动鼠标，敲了敲键盘，“她现在住在352号病房。”她说道，说完一抬头发现那个小女孩已经不见了。

Lacey拼尽全力的沿着走廊跑着直到跑到了352号病房门口，身后紧紧的跟着Joan Hunt。她真心是废了很大的力气才跟上了Lacey，毕竟这种奢饰品的裙子和鞋真的不适合运动。

Megan现在正坐在352号病床边，轻轻握着她的手同时另一手慢慢的梳理着她的睡美人的金发。眼前的女人已经在被里三层外三层的包扎了她身上的所有的伤口。之前的临时包扎的敷料的去除和新鲜的纱布包扎都是那位红发女人亲自上手的，她拒绝任何护士靠近首席法医，而那位首席法医的意识时不时在清醒和模糊之间游离。Megan的举止和那位急救员所预计的一样，她彻底拒绝任何医护人员不必要的靠近Kate，因为她现在处于过度保护的模式。当然由于过去的一天半里所发生的事情，这完全可以理解。显然Megan在情感和情绪上受到了创伤，而Kate在生理和心理上都有着很严重的创伤。

那位深发的小姑娘转过了那位走廊的转角，在看到满头满脸包满绷带和纱布的女人躺在病床上身上盖着一条薄薄的毯子的时候，吓得她的下巴都掉下来了。“Kate…”她轻声的感叹道，边说边上前，想更清楚的看看她。她伸手摸摸她的面颊，然后惊吓的退到一边擦着眼泪。

“她没事的，Lace。”Megan小声说着，“过来。”她伸手想抱抱Lacey，而那个小姑娘立刻就跑到了她妈妈的怀里，紧紧的抱着她。被妈妈抱住的那一秒顿时眼泪就掉下来了，“我就是很担心。”那个小姑娘吐露道。

Joan在走进那间病房的那一刻，在查看过Kate的情况之后，她转身抱住了她们娘俩。“她现在怎么样了？”她问她的女儿道。

Megan转头看着躺在病床里的金发女人，再次握住了她的手。“她会没事的。”她这么说道，虽然她很清楚的知道这次事件对她的精神创伤远胜于生理创伤。

那位Hunt法官微笑着点头，然后转头看向Lacey，“所以…”她轻声说着，“想解释一下你为什么要对护士撒谎吗？”当她问的时候，她挑眉邪笑着问道。

Lacey低头紧张的咬着嘴唇，而她的母亲则是低头很好奇的看着她。那个小姑娘低头害羞的说，“要不她什么都不会告诉我的，而我需要知道这间病房的房间号。”她转头看着那位睡着的金发女人，然后咬着唇紧张的停下了她的解释。

Megan则是困惑的挑眉看着站在眼前的女儿，“你对护士说了什么，Lace？”

“我…可能…告诉护士说Kate是我妈妈。”她小声的说着，然后小心的在Megan和Kate之间打量。

Megan听了就只是轻笑着摇摇头，“你真是我的好女儿。”她骄傲的说着，这个小姑娘在某个方面真的和她的母亲一样一样的，她可以做几乎任何事以便能陪在Kate的病房。

当Lacey意识到她并没有惹上麻烦，她渐渐开始笑出来了。在后退之前她再一次的抱了抱她的妈妈，Joan则是坐在床边的一把椅子上。“总之，”Lacey轻声说道，“你们都很爱彼此，她已经基本上算是我妈了。”她说这话的语气就像是在讨论天气或是讨论下午茶想喝什么一样。

Megan咬着下唇，悲伤的笑着摇摇头，“你说错了Lace…我…”她叹着气说道。

“没有，我没有说错，妈妈。”Lacey严肃的说着，“我知道你们深爱着彼此，我能看出来…所有人都能看出来。”Megan抬眼看着他的母亲，而Joan只是点点头，显然同意外孙女所说的话。“你应该告诉她的。”

“但是她…她并不…”Megan嘀咕道。

“我同意 _ **我们**_ 的女儿的话，你应该告诉我…”Kate Murphy在Megan身后嘀咕着，在“我们”上加了重音，似乎有点想笑。“尽管我在这之前并不知道我有一个女儿，不过显然自从他…，发生了很多事情啊。”她没法说完整个句子，但是她湛蓝的眼睛就那么望着坐在她床上的女人。

Lacey温柔的微笑着说：“你听到我说的话了吗？”她询问着，有些不好意思的脸红，还有些紧张的咬着唇。

那位金发女人则是点点头，伸手去握Lacey的有些颤抖的手，“反应很快嘛。”她评价道，“而且主意不错。”Kate松开那位小女孩的手好让自己坐起来，而Megan则是赶忙起身调整着床的高度和整理那些枕头好让Kate能尽量舒服一些。Kate只是灿烂的笑着，“谢谢。”她轻声的对那位不断的帮助她的女人道谢，而房间里的另外两人只是微笑着观察着在自己眼前发生的情景。

“你需要止疼药吗？”在看到Kate因为她的动作而不时瑟缩一下，Megan于是温和的问道，语气里有明显的担忧。

Kate摇摇头，拍了拍自己的病床上的多出来的空余空间，她想让那位红发女人回到之前她坐的地方，同时她看着Lacey伸手想抱抱她。那个小女孩小心翼翼的坐在她的病床上，Kate看她实在是手足无措，于是拽了拽她好让她轻轻的抱了抱她，Lacey终于把脑袋放在她肩膀上，而Kate终于可以轻轻抱抱Lacey了。

Lacey渐渐的在Kate怀里放松下来了，于是微笑着抬头看着她，“我很开心你没事。”而显然Kate也微笑着看着她。

Megan看着她的女儿和她的上司的交流的场景，情不自禁的微笑着，她们交流的场景就那么。

Murphy医生轻轻捋着那个小姑娘的头发，“你是对的，”她双眼望着Megan，“我确实爱你的妈妈。”Megan微笑着，眼泪顿时盈满了眼眶，“非常非常爱。”Kate轻声说。

Hunt医生灿烂的笑着看着她，“我也爱你Kate。”她回应道，她的声音因为情绪而有些破音。

Lacey得意的微笑，“我就知道。”她理所当然的说着。

“你是个好聪明的孩子呢…”她小声说着，低头瞧着怀里的那个孩子，抱着这个小姑娘的感觉实在是太正常了，所以她用力的把Lacey抱得更紧一点。那个小女孩则是蜷缩在Kate身边，似乎非常开心可以感受到Kate的体温，“就像是你妈妈一样天才。”这位法医看着Megan笑着说，同时握住了Megan的手。

Joan有爱的微笑着看着在眼前的场景，也许Lacey的谎言其实并不是一个谎言呢，或许只是她的预计或设想。“我现在去给咱们买午餐，”那位法官起身说道，想给她们一些单独在一起的时间，“你也来一起吧，可以选择你自己想吃的食物呢Lacey？”她的问题摆明了她是想把时间和空间留给那两位法医。

Lacey顿时就皱着眉，纠结着要不要离开Kate的身边，似乎认为她一离开Kate就会原地消失一样。她好像很害怕，于是摇摇头拒绝了外婆的提议。

“她可以留下的，Hunt夫人。”Kate轻声说着，在感觉到病号服被扯住了的时候，用力把Lacey抱得更紧了。当她感觉到那个小女孩的脑袋慢慢移到胸口的时候，她知道Lacey是如此的害怕，她需要听到自己的心跳声才觉得安全。而这位金发法医也完全不介意这个小女孩躺在她怀里，她们在一起的样子实在是太自然了。

Megan笑着看向她们，然后转头对她的母亲说，“她可以在这的，妈妈。”她礼貌的说着。

Joan于是点头认同，“那我就全权决定咱们四个吃什么了。”她如此说道，然后离开了这间病房。

那位首席法医勾着唇笑着看向Megan，突然她怀里的女孩冒出来了一句话，“妈…你是现在吻Kate还是要她再这么继续等下去？”这女孩似乎真的觉得她们之间的情况非常匪夷所思。

Kate抬头看着Megan，“你知道吗，我也在怀疑同一件事情呢，Lacey。”她似乎也觉得这个情况很搞笑，带着想笑的语气望着眼前的女人。

那位法医慢慢靠近，轻轻捧着她的面颊，有爱的微笑着，然后温柔的吻上了那位金发法医的双唇。那个吻又轻又柔，很简短但是充满了对于她们之间的未来的憧憬。

Kate的手从女孩的腰上跑到了Lacey的眼睛前，搂上Megan的脖子之前蒙住了她的眼睛，然后加深了她们之间的吻，直到她们之间的空气变得稀薄。当Megan意识到了Kate在整段时间里都在都捂着Lacey的眼睛的时候，她控制不住的温柔的笑出来了。

Lacey则是咯咯笑着，觉得那位金发法医挡着眼睛的举动觉得有点搞笑，“你知道我不是小奶娃了对吧？我见过别人接吻的。”

Kate则是微笑着，把手从Lacey眼前拿开。“我知道，”她带着笑意回答道，不过这可不是“别人”接吻，这可是她的妈妈和她的第一次“正式”接吻。而对于Lacey，她是绝对的充满保护欲的。


	11. When Lacey Got Sick

**_ September 4th 2015（2015/09/04） _ **

Kate抬头看着Hunt夫人带着两大袋食物回到了病房，然后礼貌的微笑着迎接她。Megan回头也迎接着她的母亲，然后伸手推了推她的女儿，“Lace？”她轻声说道，“亲爱的，醒醒。”嗓音里有很明显的笑意，自从她发现了那个小姑娘在Kate怀里睡着了之后她笑了十分钟了。

Joan看着Lacey困倦的揉着眼睛，看上去像是她小时候萌萌哒样子，情不自禁的轻笑着。“希望你们都饿了。”那位年长的女人如此说着，同时她开始布置她们四个的午餐。她买了好多种三明治，还有水果和果汁。“我不确定Kate喜欢吃什么，所以我每种都买了一些。”她微笑着解释道。因为她们眼前的小小的餐桌被各种各样的三明治都塞满了。

那位金发女人微笑着望向那位年长的女人，“您考虑的很周到，Hunt夫人，非常感谢您。”她非常礼貌的对她温柔的说道。

Joan Hunt则是温暖的笑着，抬眼扫视了一下她们俩，“不过考虑到你和我女儿的关系…”然后低头瞄了一眼Lacey，“…而且我的外孙女显然已经把你叫做妈妈了…”她说的同时脸上还挂着奇异的微笑，“我觉得你应该叫我Joan。”这是她接纳这位蓝眼睛的女人成为自己的家庭成员，和她对于Kate和Megan的关系表达赞成的方法。

Lacey现在更加清醒了，然后小心的把那个小桌板往Kate眼前拉了拉，“你能拿到吗？”她抬头看着旁边的那位受伤的女人问道。

Kate点点头，“可以，谢谢你的体贴。”她小声说着，然后她们一起开始享用午餐和饮品。她突然发现自己微笑着望向房间里的三个人，很高兴她们三个都在，而且她们已经感觉起来像是一家人一样了。她已经爱Megan很久了，但是她从没觉得那位风风火火的红发女人会对她也有一样的感情，幸运的是，她对于这件事的评估完全错了。Megan的女儿向来都是她心里的弱点而且她很享受和她们在一起的时间。她早就把Lacey当成亲生女儿一样疼爱了。

***闪回片段***

**今天Kate今天可以休假，她已经开会开了一早晨了，而Megan还在工作，事实上她因为尸检忙的不可开交了。不过现在的问题是Lacey因为糖尿病在学校犯病了。虽然不是什么严重的问题，但是她还是不能继续今天在学校的日程了。她现在完全没法集中精神，而且她需要休息。**

**这事发生在那段短暂的她和Lacey的父亲约会的时间里，她当时把Todd（Megan的前夫、Lacey的爸爸）当做分散她自己对于那位红发同事的注意力的办法，但是就像大家所预计的那样，这招完全没效果。Megan对她的吸引力实在是太强烈了，任何安慰剂对她都没什么效果。他当时在工作，而且知道Kate会在早晨的会议之后可以休息一天，所以他打电话给她看她能不能去学校接他的女儿，然后照顾她一阵子。显然学校联系不上Megan，因为她尸检的时候手机会放在办公室里。Kate当然同意照顾Lacey，她根本都不用考虑，她真心想照看Lacey的。**

**_Kate: Hi Megan，我刚去学校接了Lacey，她感觉不是很舒服。他们试图联系你但是你应该是在尸检，所以他们联系了Todd。他似乎工作忙，所以他让我照顾她。她还好，只是感觉有点累。_ **

**没过多久那位法医就注意到了那条短信。Megan看到信息的时候本能的皱了皱眉眉头，但是Kate把Lacey <接回家的事实还是让她微笑着。她全心全意的爱着Kate，但是她以为那位首席法医是直的，而且以为她爱Todd Fleming。显然她现在知道她错了，两方面都错，但她从没对自己猜错了这么高兴过。**

**_Megan: Thx Kate，我可以早点下班去接她？我的上司今天休息，所以我确定如果我早下班的话她不会注意到的 ;-)_ **

**那位金发女人被逗得笑着摇头，她把车停在Lacey学校门口的时候刚好看到了Megan的这条短信。**

**_Kate: 我不确定。我听说你的上司很聪明（pretty clever）呢，我觉得她可能会自己推测出来呢 ;-) 我刚到学校，等我接到她了之后再给你回短信。我带她回家，然后给她准备一顿午饭，然后可以能一起看一部电影。等你下班我可以给咱们仨叫披萨一起吃。_ **

**Megan微笑着看短信，看到说她“很聪明”的上司“可能”会知道她提前下班了。正常情况下如果发现她的女儿病到了被学校送回家的地步的话，她会惊恐到疯掉的，但是现在有一位医生陪着她，而且不仅是一位医生而已，还是她渐渐开始爱、尊敬和信任的女人呢。现在可不是“正常”情况，她现在并不特别担心。**

**_Megan: 你说的没错…她确实又漂亮（pretty）又聪明（clever），所以我可能会在五点左右回家。披萨听起来棒极了！Lacey有情况及时通知我哦。Kate，谢谢你。_ **

**Kate当时已经到了学校的医务室接到了那个小女孩，而Lacey看到她的那一秒就立刻向她走了过来，虽然看起来很是疲惫，她还是挺用力的抱住了那位金发法医。她们俩一起默默的走向Kate的车，Lacey的手从始至终都被Kate紧紧牵着，通常情况下，十几岁的青少年对于被成年人牵着手都是拒绝的，但是她现在实在是太累了，需要有人给她点支撑，而且她对于这位金发法医向来都有独特的一套规矩，她其实还是挺喜欢作为她爸爸的现任女友（还有妈妈的上司）的女人的。Kate帮着Lacey好好的坐在车里，然后坐进了驾驶座。她现在再次拿起手机，发信息给Megan，“我现在给你妈发个信息告诉她说我已经接到你了，而且你的情况还好。然后就回家。”Kate如此说着，当然得到了一个点头和低声的“Okay”作为回应。**

**_Kate: 我接到Lacey了，我们现在就回我家，只是看上去很累，没别的迹象了。我在回家路上会给她买点吃的。_ **

**_Megan: 谢谢你，Kate。我会随身带着电话的，不过我现在必须去做O’Riley夫人的尸检了。_ **

**很快她们点好并吃掉了午餐，现在的Lacey躺在沙发上，脑袋靠在Murphy医生的胸口，而那位金发医生则是一下一下的捋着她的深色头发，同时一起蜷在一条薄毯下悠闲的看着一部电影。那位小女孩很疲惫，在这个软沙发上，靠在妈妈的顶头上司怀里睡着了又醒过来。**

**Kate轻轻亲了亲她的发顶，“睡吧，”她轻声的对Lacey说，“你需要休息。”**

**大概六个小时之后，Megan才赶到Kate家，用她手里的“紧急备用钥匙”进了门。Kate把Lacey的情况的任何变化都及时的通知Megan，而Megan在得知Lacey只是非常疲惫而非更严重的问题的时候终于可以让自己不要那么焦虑。而且Kate也告诉Megan说她需要自己用钥匙进屋，因为Lacey在她怀里睡着了。**

**Megan小心翼翼的关上了大门，微笑着看着眼前的场景，她看着自己的女儿熟睡在Kate身边，头枕在她胸口。Kate的手则是插在那个小姑娘的头发里，而她也躺在Lacey旁边睡着了，电影被当成了背影音。那位红发法医决定还是自己先叫披萨外卖吧，她知道Kate肯定是等她下班之后才会叫外卖的。**

**在叫过外卖之后，她走过去跪在沙发旁边，轻推了推那位躺在沙发上的女人，“Hey，”她小声的说着，她没忍住爱抚Kate的冲动，抚摸着她的面颊，“我刚叫了披萨外卖。”**

**Kate的困倦的蓝眼睛缓缓的睁开了，她抬眼看着另一个女人，一个微笑渐渐出现在了她的脸上，在她感到了红发女人的皮肤触感，就享受了一会那种被爱人爱抚的感觉，然后问道，“工作怎么样了？”她小声说道，暂时还不想吵醒那个小姑娘。**

**Hunt医生只是耸了耸肩，“没什么不寻常的…O’Riley夫人的死因是心脏衰竭，然后因为死了三天没人喂食，于是她的猫咪们决定太饿了她的尸体也可以充饥嘛。”她皱着眉头说道，“然后还有Finch先生在摄入了很多各种非法物质之后，他认为自己会飞？”**

**她的上司忍不住笑了出来，“没什么不寻常，huh？”她摇摇头说道，“这是什么工作啊，寻常工作内容是饥饿的猫和会飞的人。”**

**然后她们在一起看了好几个小时的电影，吃掉了一整盒披萨，直到Megan困倦的睡倒在Kate旁边，然后现在Lacey可怜兮兮的说她不想动，于是那位金发首席法医允许了她们母女的临时过夜计划。**

***闪回结束***


	12. Kate’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咩，分级改成了M以防被吞…因为让咱们直面它吧…咱们真的需要一点Kegan动作戏。

**_ September 5th 2015（2015/09/05） _ **

这就是Kate被Hunt医生救下的第二天，她现在正躺在床上呼呼大睡。她在被救出来的当天就从医院出院之前就已经全身检查检验过了。在正常情况下她会被医院留观几天，但是显然他们并没有发现有什么严重的问题，而且他们觉得她身边有一个做医生的女朋友，而且她自己也还是医生，虽然在她们之间的初吻之前他们和急救人员就已经认为她们已经是很成熟的恋人了，所以他们认为让Kate出院是一个挺安全的决定，不过他们还是建议她应该至少几周的休假，而且应该避免重体力劳动。当他这么说的时候，他故意瞥了一眼坐在床旁边的红发女人，暗示说他话里的“重体力劳动”也包含“S.E.X.”。 

Lacey现在正在卧室里熟睡着，而Megan和Kate一起躺在她的床上，不过现在应该算是 **她们** 的床了。她们决定为了Lacey好，还是住在Megan家吧，所以她们一起去她家收拾了一些她的随身物品，像是衣服、化妆品、睡衣和洗护用品之类的。不过说实话，她根本不需要睡衣，她们都累得只穿着内衣就上床睡觉了。

Kate现在则是蜷在Megan旁边，脑袋枕在她的胸口，胳膊搭在她的腰间，并且一条腿落在了Megan的腿间，同时Megan的胳膊则是充满保护欲的把那位金发女人抱得尽可能近。这就像是她们都把对方当成自己的生命线一样攥着，生怕对方会突然消失一样。过去的几天带来的恐慌给她们俩都带来了相当直接的影响，而她们需要彼此来让彼此接受到底发生了什么，还有她们之间的关系到底发生了什么改变，显然这种影响是无法避免了。显然除了所有人都早就看穿了她们之间的爱意，只除了她们俩自己。

 

***闪回片段***

**Kate现在站在桌子后面双手撑着桌面，她瞪着站在面前的红发女人，控制不住的提高了音调。眼下的案子被疾控中心(CDC)接管了，按Megan的话说是案子被“偷”了。这个事实让她十分具有挫败感，所以她在听到这个消息的时候就直接冲进了她的上司的办公室，而“高兴”绝对不是一个现在可以用来形容她的词。**

**不过虽然在争吵，但她们都展现出了典型的对彼此“性奋”的外在表现。她们的眼睛会走神到对方的嘴唇，她们的呼吸都变得更急促。如果和她们和别人争吵的话，她们的肢体语言和表情都不会是这样的。而且如果是别人不同意她们的观点的话，她们的怒气值绝对不止这样，尤其是Megan，她通常没有这么和蔼。**

**“你觉得她们意识到她们只是需要互相来一炮，然后她们就不会这么焦躁了吗？”一个实验室技术员好奇的问着旁边的同事。**

**另一个实验室技术员笑着，摇摇头说，“如果她们能锁上门，合上百叶窗就直接来一炮的话，办公室里绝对就平静多了。”**

***闪回结束***

 

Kate在睡梦中动了动，她的手现在距离另一位女人的胸脯真是近的危险，但是那位睡着的法医只是把那位金发法医抱得更紧。

_Megan的手沿着Kate的身体羽毛般的轻触着一路向下，而那位金发女人无法自控的拱起身体，想要离她更近。那只温暖的手握住了Kate的腰肢，然后再次向下搂住了她的臀部，然后把她抱得更近。_

_她们之间的吻变得更加急切，同时舌头也开始争夺她们之间亲吻的主动权，而Megan因此而呻吟着。Megan的左手也就那么插进了她的上司的金发里，而Kate也紧紧的抱着Megan的脖颈，以便她们俩的嘴唇紧紧的纠缠在一起。_

_她们俩同时都呻吟着，想全力的把彼此的身体紧紧的抱在一起，除了她们彼此还穿着的内衣之外，完全的肌肤相亲坦诚相见。直到氧气成为首要需要的时候，她们都没有停止她们的亲吻。“我现在觉得Kate，咱们都穿得太多了。”Megan一边说着，一边轻咬着Kate的耳垂，一直亲到她的脖子上的敏感点，一路上留下了许多的吻痕。_

_Kate则邪笑着，“噢，我同意。”她轻声说着，伸手解开了另一个女人的胸罩之后随手扔在了地上，之后很快的她们身上的衣料便一路扔在地上，就像是《韩塞尔与葛雷特》用面包屑留线索一样留了一路。_

_Megan现在则是靠在那位现在赤裸的首席法医身上，而右手令人抓狂的非常缓慢的一路向下的爱抚着她赤裸的皮肤。她们俩的呼吸都变得极其急促，她们的瞳孔都扩张到极致，“性奋”的迹象十分明显。_

_Kate情不自禁的抬起自己的腰肢想靠近另一个女人的很美味的“折磨”，而这声呻吟控制不住的从唇间溢了出来…_

Megan听到Kate在睡梦中的呻吟的那一秒，顿时就皱起了眉头，并且在感受到了另一个女人的下身渐渐的靠在了自己身上的时候，她也就渐渐的睁开了眼睛。当她意识到另一个女人还在熟睡着的时候，她咬着自己的嘴唇阻止自己呻吟出声，她现在只能希望她梦里的主人公是自己，因为她从自己的腿上感受到对方已经湿透的蕾丝来推测，这是一个很咸湿的梦。

_“Megan…，”当另一个女人的手向下，接近了她最需要的地方时，她低声的呻吟着…_

Hunt医生发现自己非常想真的开始实现那位金发女人的梦境，因为看她现在的样子，她真的满脑子都是限制级镜头。她发现自己的手不自觉就开始在Kate的后背爱抚她，而同时用力把她抱得更近。而这立刻导致那位睡着的金发女人无可抑制的呻吟出声，而她自己也产生了同样的反应。她更加用力的蹭着Megan的大腿，这下那位红发法医更难拒绝了。

_…Kate因为阴蒂上所受的刺激而急促的呻吟着，然后把自己更加推向Megan，“哦，天啊…Megan…”_

就是这样，那位法医真心忍不了了，她向前探过身去，用灼热而热烈的吻住了女人的嘴唇，这让她想要什么非常明显，完全没啥可想象和怀疑的了。它达到了它的目的，把那个呼吸仍然不稳定的金发女郎从睡梦中唤醒，她的私处仍然紧紧地贴着另一个女人的大腿。

那个金发女郎的脑海里仍然浮现着那个梦，仿佛它是真的发生了，片刻之间，她也同样热切地回吻着她。“我们得小心，”当Megan亲吻结束时，她轻声说，“但我等不及了，尤其是在你刚刚做了那些事之后。”她笑了笑，俯下身来，把嘴唇贴在脖子上，而避开了被绷带遮住的部分。她很有爱心，很温柔，同时也很小心不要伤害到另一个女人。 

Kate笑着看Megan躺在她身上，她深情地吻了吻她，然后压在她身上。“我爱你，”她一边看着另一个女人的眼睛,一边温柔地说。

“我也爱你Kate，”Megan当她捧起另一个女人的脸颊时，温柔地说，“我一直如此,而且我会一直如此。” 

首席法医灿烂地笑了，“一直，huh…”她微微一笑说，“Hmm…想象一下我们可以这么做多久了呢。”女人俯下身来，吻了一下红发女郎的脖子，然后低声说，“不用在我的办公室里争论…而是可以这么做呢。”她一边说，一边把手往下按在她的核心。

Hunt医生轻轻地呻吟，“如果是这样的话，那就真的…真的就太好了。”她说完就把另一个女人拉近，深深地吻住了她。

一小时后，她们躺在对方的怀里，在激烈活动后逐渐平静下来。然后她们听到了Lacey在厨房里走来走去，还有盘子的叮当声。Megan微笑着，“我想我们该起床了，我们还需要给你换敷料。”她说看着她怀里的金发女郎。

金发女郎虽然不愿起来，但还是点点头，“我不确定Lacey应该看见我们这个样子躺在一起。”她知道这位年轻的姑娘可能会为他们所有人做早餐，心里有点好笑，因为她很擅长做煎饼，而且一直对她的保护欲向来都很高。


	13. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我很高兴双重更新可以使你开心起来‘reddie-forever24’，当我看到你对第十章的评论时，我决定再给你更新一次。再次感谢你的精彩评论。还要谢谢‘poopsie87’和‘sandavis687’的评论。这个故事现在正式成为我最长的故事了，它将会变得更长，因为我在脑中有着更多的故事转折;-)

**_ September 5th 2015 (2015/09/05) _ **

当太阳从窗帘缝隙中透进来时Lacey慢悠悠的醒来，而她想起Kate在另一个房间里很安全的待着的时候，她高兴地微笑着。她松了一口气，这位金发女人很安全，她很高兴这两位女人终于承认了他们彼此相爱的真相。

小女孩从床上爬起来，走进厨房，拿出设备和配料来做煎饼。她还从冰箱里拿出一些水果，其中包括草莓、黑莓和蓝莓，然后还从橱柜里拿枫糖浆，因为她想让今天更特别。

她把配料混合在大玻璃碗里做成面糊，然后打开炉子，然后放上煎锅。等锅子烧热之后，她开始做薄饼，然后把摊好了的薄饼放在盘子里。Lacey在厨房的柜台上放三个盘子，以便在每个盘子上放煎饼。她在薄煎饼上浇了一剂糖浆，然后在上面放了混合浆果。

 

***闪回片段***

**Kate坐在Lacey旁边的沙发上，每人腿上都放着一盘煎饼。电视开着，播放着他们两人偶尔评论的最新音乐视频。当Lacey知道当时正在放的歌时，她会时不时地跟着唱。**

**“这是我吃过的最好吃的煎饼Lace，”金发女郎笑着说，“谢谢你给我看这些。”这个女人几天前才开始和她的父亲约会，他在最后一刻被叫去工作，这使她和那个年轻女孩在一起。**

**Lacey笑着说：“我很高兴你喜欢”，她温柔地说，因为她们继续吃糖浆覆盖着煎饼。**

***闪回结束***

 

盘子放在托盘上，她把托盘摆好，然后开始朝卧室走去。Lacey把它放在走廊里的桌子上，为了敲卧室的门以防不测她们穿得不合适，她不适合走进去。

那两个女人已经穿好衣服，而Megan正在检查Kate的敷料，这时Kate喊道，“请进，”知道会是Lacey在敲门。伤口愈合良好，没有任何感染。每次检查和更换绷带时，Megan都会在金发女郎的嘴唇上温柔地吻一下。

Lacey打开门，但没有走进去，相反，她转过身拿起盘子。她带着灿烂的微笑走进房间，“早上好啊，”她高兴地对他们俩说。

“早安，Lace。”Megan对她的女儿说，站起来从她手里接过盘子，放在床上，确保把它放在她们的正中间。

Kate一看到那个年轻女孩就灿烂地笑了，“早上好啊，甜心。”她轻轻地说，然后她拍了拍床上的一块地方让她坐。Lacey高兴地走到她身边，坐在床边，被那个金发女人紧紧地搂在怀里。Megan微笑着看着眼前的老板和女儿的互动，“早餐很棒，谢谢你。”她轻声说。

Megan微笑着，她走到Kate和Lacey的旁边，坐在床上。年轻的女孩拿起一个白色的盘子递给Kate，她不想让这个女人向前倾去拿，以防伤到她。她把盘子放在那女人的膝上，轻轻地笑了笑。

“它看起来棒极了，Lacey谢谢你。”她轻轻地说，然后她开始吃那些煎饼。当她听到她旁边的金发女郎轻轻呻吟时，她突然转过头来，她的脑海里闪过几小时之前金发女郎在她下面扭动的画面。

Murphy医生嘴里叼着银叉，吃了一块涂着糖浆和蓝莓的煎饼后，慢慢地把叉子拽了出来，“煎饼很美味Lacey，非常感谢。”她轻轻地说，瞥了一眼脸颊轻微的有些脸红的红发女人。

Lacey微笑着说：“我想你可能需要一些我特制的煎饼……”她说开心的说，“…它们可能会让你感觉好一点”。

Kate微笑着点点头，“嗯，我想它们已经在让我好点了，”她温柔地说，事实上确实是，因为她出于爱的行动确实让她感觉好一点，因为她为此付出了她的情感。有爱的家庭环境对她的康复很有帮助，因为这给她一个平静和放松的环境。

深发色的年轻女孩高兴地笑了笑，“那太好了。”她温柔地说，她继续吃她的煎饼，而她的母亲穿着睡衣坐在她的床上。

金发女人看着年轻的女孩，“你今天想做什么Lacey呢？”过了一会儿，她轻声问道。

Lacey想了一会儿他们能做什么，“在这儿看电影马拉松怎么样？”她微笑着问道，她实在不想做任何事情，这对于这位金发女郎将会很困难，而且她也不想Kate出门。Kate走出公寓的想法让她相当焦虑，尽管她知道对Kate做出那些可怕的事情的人目前在监狱里关着。这位年轻女孩对这位女人有着很强烈的保护欲，这是她和她母亲共有的特点。

Ian Faulkner已经被FBI逮捕，他们把他带走进行审讯。他们有很确凿的针对他的不利证据，因为仓库里有很多从那个人身上留下的痕迹，比如香烟上和还有外面的空啤酒罐上所残留的DNA。此外，在Megan把他们推出病房之前，他们还简短的询问过Kate发生过什么事情。

 

***闪回片段***

**“我们需要问你几个问题，Murphy医生。”在Vance特工走进352病房的时候，他马上说道。当时桌上还有剩下的午餐，而Joan正在清理她们所吃剩下的垃圾。**

**Kate点头，但是Megan不情愿的反对着：“尽量简短，”她不爽的说道，“完整的询问可以等她身体好一点再进行。”**

**Casey Vance点头应允，“当然了，Hunt医生。”他的语气明确的表示出他完全没有和这位红发女人争论的想法。**

**他习惯性的往前一步，导致Megan凶狠的盯着他，直到他后知后觉的被吓得倒退一步为止，他现在距离她们几乎有两米远。他结果只是问了一些基础性的问题，只是证实了一下他们已经知道的事实，并没有询问更多的内容。**

***闪回结束***

 

Megan微笑着听着这个小姑娘的建议，“这是一个好主意，Lace。”她轻声说着，“如果我出去买点小零食给咱们的电影日添点乐趣怎么样？”

Lacey点点头，“妈妈，你能买一些好时杏仁巧克力吗？”她微笑着问道，知道那是Kate最爱的巧克力，“…还要一些扭扭糖行吗？”她超爱扭扭糖的，特别是草莓味的。

Hunt医生微笑着点头同意，“你不喜欢杏仁巧克力的。”说了之后她突然意识到这个小姑娘为什么选择这个了，“你挑这种巧克力是因为Kate喜欢，是吗？”她骄傲的微笑着看着她的女儿。

 

***闪回片段***

**Kate递给那个坐在她办公室里的沙发上的小姑娘一包扭扭糖，“我给你买的。”她从抽屉里拿了出来然后柔声对那个小女孩说道。**

**Lacey微笑着从女人手里接过了袋子，“谢谢你，Kate。”她开心的说着，一边打开了那个糖袋，“你想要一些吗？”她把第一块的巧克力递给了她母亲的大Boss。**

**那位金发女人摇了摇头，“不用，谢谢。我有这个。”她说着拿出了一条好时杏仁巧克力，“这是我最爱的巧克力。”她灿烂的微笑着说道。**

**这个小女孩皱了皱鼻子，“Yuck”她愉快的说着，咯咯地笑出声。**

***闪回结束***

 

“巧克力可以几乎治好所有呢。”她引用了她的母亲曾经所说过的话，然后发现这句话貌似是真的，因为当她的血糖变低的时候，巧克力确实很有用，非常有用。

Kate微笑着，“我承认这还真是没错，”她微笑着说道，“谢谢你。”

在Megan买完东西回到家，手里拎着装满糖果的袋子，其中包括专门为Kate的康复所买的一大袋装满好时杏仁巧克力，她们那一天一直都穿着睡衣看了好久好久的电影。

Megan也已经请了两个礼拜的大假了，因为Kate被签了至少两周的病休假，而她希望自己可以在她康复期间一直陪在她的身边。她担心的并不是生理上的伤害，而是心理上的，这个伤害可能持续的时间可能远远超过生理伤害。


	14. Name Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我有封面画了！Woo-Hoo！你们觉得怎么样？

**_ September 5th 2015 (2015/09/05) _ **

在第二次抱着那个金发女人醒来的时候，Megan就躺在那里，看着朝阳从窗帘间渗透进来，看着Kate在阳光中熟睡。她是真心喜欢每天都在自己的爱人身边醒过来，如果能余生都这样的话就真是太好了。能睡在她爱了这么久的女人身边真的是这个世界上最好的事情了。如果能让Kate不再受伤并且能早一点表白爱意，她真的愿意做任何事情呢。

那位金发女人半个人整个躺在Megan的身上，腿伸到了她的双腿之间，胳膊搭在她的腰上，脑袋窝在Megan的颈窝当中。

Megan微笑着更加用力的抱着那位金发美女，然后探头亲了她一下。 

Murphy医生抬头微笑着看着她，“早上好，”她嗓音里还带着睡意，蓝眼睛里闪着纯粹的爱意，“我喜欢这么醒过来。”她微笑着承认道，然后她轻轻的吻上了Megan的唇。

那位法医微笑着，轻柔的吻着她，“我也是。”她回身承认道，然后把Kate搂的更近，“你今天想干什么？”

她暗自琢磨了一会Megan问的这个问题，“我不知道。”她轻声说着。 

Megan微笑着，“那么…”她停了一下然后说着，“…如果你想的话，咱们可以电影马拉松？”她微笑着建议道，“我觉得你还没准备好出去呢。”她轻声说着。 

那位金发女人点点头，“听起来不错，我觉得我的身体还没准备好走太多路呢。”她轻声说着，然后小心的骑在另一个女人的腰上。就在她做出这个姿势的时候，她突然一阵疼痛退缩了一下。

“别太急了，”那位红发女人在轻轻爱抚着Kate的面颊，然后轻声的说道，“你得小心点。”她眼中闪烁着担忧，还有满眼的爱意。她躺在床上，抬眼看到Kate湛蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。“你得先休息好才能真的好起来呢。”她微笑着说，“你知道我爱你的，Kate。”

“我也爱你。”Kate的蓝眼睛闪耀着爱情的光芒，低头说道，“非常非常的爱。”那位金发女人俯身吻了吻红发法医的面颊，“我保证我会很小心的，如果有任何一点不适，我都会马上停下来的。”她非常确定的保证道。

Megan微笑着看着她，点头说，“最好是这样。”她随即话锋一转，“不过咱们应该在Lacey进来之前，先穿点衣服。” 

那位金发女人灿烂的笑了一下，然后点头同意，“我觉得这是个不错的主意呢，”她轻声说，“不过这意味着今天又是她做的那种特别的煎饼当早餐吗？”她露齿微笑说，她真的很喜欢Lacey的特别版的煎饼呢。

那位红发法医轻笑着，点头应允：“我确定这是可以安排一下。”她抱着Kate小心的翻了个身，小心的趴在她的身上，“做一份淋着好时杏仁巧克力的煎饼怎么样？”她别有意味的笑着说。

Kate看起来对这个主意充满了期待，她点头微笑着说道：“听起来真不错。”她的兴奋让红发法医小声的笑着。 

就在她们穿上一些超级休闲的衣服之后，Lacey敲响了她们的卧室的门，同样的还穿着睡衣。

“请进，Lace！”金发女人很平静的躺在床上，而Megan就坐在她身边，朝门口喊道。

Lacey脸上挂着一个超级灿烂的微笑推开了她们的卧室的门，“早上好，妈妈。你也早上好，Kate。”她高兴的打着招呼，然后就到床边，分别抱了抱两位女人。

Kate微笑着，但是她发现自己很怀念在医院的时候这个小女孩叫她妈妈的情景，但是她有点困惑她这种感觉形成的原因。她真的不太理解她为什么她对于这个孩子的感情是如此强烈的原因，换种说法的话，她才和她的母亲谈了两天恋爱而已，她不明白她为什么已经感觉Lacey像是自己亲生的一样了。

Hunt医生微笑着看着女孩，“Kate想吃好时杏仁巧克力浇淋的煎饼，”她微笑着说，“你想我去做呢，还是你去？”她其实早就知道Lacey的答案了，但是她还是得意的笑着问了她一句。

Lacey直接就蹦下床了，“我去做！”她兴奋的喊道，然后一个字都没说飞快的跑向了厨房。而另外两人震惊的看着眼前的情景，愣了一秒然后一起大笑起来。

“她很爱你，你知道的。”Megan轻轻捏了一下她的手，望着她的蓝眼睛，轻声说道。

Kate笑着看着，“我知道，”她轻声说着，“我也很爱她。”她真心的表白道，“真心不想错过和你们俩共度余生的机会。”她说着捧住了另一个女人的面颊，望着她的眼睛，“我爱你，Megan。”

“我也爱你，Kate。”Megan脸上带着灿烂的微笑，“我也等不及和你永远幸福的生活在一起了。”她倾身向前有爱且温柔的吻住了眼前的女人，“永远和你在一起…”她边说着边继续吻着她，“还有 **咱们** 的女儿。”

Kate脸上的微笑变成了一个灿烂的笑容，“我喜欢这话听起来的感觉。”她轻声说着。

“哪句？是永远吗？”法医好奇的问道。

Kate摇摇头，“那个…我确实很喜欢这个词的感觉，但是我说的时候，想的是你叫Lacey…咱们的女儿。”她灿烂的咧嘴笑着，看起来开心的不得了。

在她听到了身边的女人所说的话的时候，Megan笑的更加灿烂了，“这是事实。”她说道，然后转身抚摸着Kate的面颊，“而且我觉得，Lacey也会同意我所说的话。”

Lacey则是站在门口，端着一托盘的煎饼，看着她们俩之间的互动，最终她才出声打断了她们，“妈妈说的是对的。”她说着走向那张大床，把早餐布置好。

Kate灿烂的笑着，张开双臂，“过来抱抱。”她轻声说，示意Lacey过来给她一个拥抱。

那个女孩则是走近了她，开心的抱了抱这位金发女人，然后稍微松开了一点，“不过，现在你得想想我应该怎么称呼你了…”她说的时候语气里带着笑意，她在班级里有个朋友，她是两个妈妈带大的，她叫一个母亲“Mama”，另一个叫“Mom”。但是，Lacey现在真的不知道她应该选一个什么称呼安排给Kate呢…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：欢迎来留言建议说Lacey对Kate的称呼呀;-)~Kate是军队里的孩子，在电视剧情里我们已经知道她家在日本、德国和意大利驻扎过。所以我觉得也许我们可以用这些语言中的词称呼她，这主意怎么样？这样也许可以让这个故事和电视联系的更紧密呢…
> 
> German - "Mutter"  
> Japanese - "Okasaan"  
> Italian - "Madre" or "Mamma"


	15. Splashing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我选择了德语的版“Mama”因为不仅Kate Murphy随父母在德国驻扎过，而且Jeri Ryan是真的生在德国的！

**_ September 6th 2015(2015/09/06) _ **

太阳在天朗气清中明亮地照耀着，视线中没有云彩，阳光反射在小溪的水面上。草地上有一条格子花呢野餐毯，边上放着一个轻便的木篮子。

Kate现在正倚着一棵树，头靠在Megan Hunt医生的肩膀上，她们俩手牵着手。她们之间的爱意很明显的从身体语言之中传达了出来，她们的身体靠在一起。她们在出门之前刚刚换过药，而且Megan还带了个小型急救包以防万一。那位金发女人穿着牛仔裤和一件宽松的上衣，简单的绑了个马尾辫，还穿了一双平底舞蹈鞋。

Megan伸手搂住了靠在她身边的女人的腰，把她抱得更紧了一点，亲了亲Kate的头顶，“我爱你。”她微笑着对她轻声，这简直像是梦想成真啊，她现在正在抱着自己暗恋了那么久的女人在草坪野餐呢。

Murphy医生抬头看着另一个女人，微笑着上前充满爱意的吻住了她，“Megan，我也爱你。”她说完随即再次吻了她。

她们的几米之外，Lacey在小溪里玩水。那小溪的水很清澈，而且这个小姑娘似乎很享受玩水踢水的乐趣。

  


***闪回片段***

**Megan跪在浴室的地面上大笑着，膝盖下垫着一块叠好的浴巾好让自己舒服一点，看着自己的小女儿怪异的行为，她无奈的摇摇头。**

**只有两岁的Lacey有一头乱蓬蓬的深色头发，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，正开心的拍着浴缸里的水，试图溅起尽可能大的水花，然后泼到妈妈的衣服上。**

**Hunt医生很愿意把自己所有的空闲时间都用来陪自己的小女儿，但是神经外科医生的生活节奏真的没给她什么私人空间来照她那可爱的小女儿。然而不管有多少时间，Megan珍惜其中的每一秒。**

**“你真是个熊孩子，Lace。”这女人轻声对这个小疯孩儿说着，“但是我依旧很爱你。”她小心的捧着小娃娃的小圆脸，微笑着看着这个小娃娃停下了几秒，像是在想什么的样子，然后一大捧水直接就泼向了Megan的衣服。Megan现在身上到处都是水，如果她说自己穿着衣服进了浴缸的话，没人会有任何怀疑。**

***闪回结束***

  


Megan很小心的从Kate怀里退了出来，悄悄的摸到她女儿身后偷偷摸摸的捧起一大捧水泼在她女儿的身上。那个小姑娘因为被惊吓而大叫了起来，在看到母亲的那个样子的时候惊讶的睁大了眼睛，然后嬉笑着追赶着妈妈，试图对她做出一样的事情来。Megan提前脱了高跟鞋，放在了她女友旁边的毯子上。她现在穿的是牛仔裤和休闲衬衣。裤脚挽到了膝盖之上，所以她可以蹚水而不担心裤子湿透。

等到Megan终于肯从小溪回到野餐垫的时候，她的整个衣服都湿透了，衬衣整个就贴在她身上。Kate大笑着看着她们俩之间的互动，她们之间的幼稚兮兮的游戏让她看着很开心，她现在更希望自己能快点好起来，她希望自己可以参与到她们的游戏当中，而不是只是看着而已。她其实很想去和她们一起玩，但是她知道那并不是一个好主意。来这里玩是Megan的主意，因为她知道Kate想出门玩，但是她又不想让她参与那些重体力劳动。无论Megan还是Lacey都发现自己很小心的充满保护欲的观察着那位金发女人的状态。

在看到自己女朋友带着一脸恶作剧的笑意走近自己的时候，Kate的眼睛在意识到的时候惊恐的睁大了。“不要，Megan。”她一边说一边让自己尽量不要笑出来。Megan只是简单的轻笑着，看着Kate想要从树下躲避，“不要，别呀。”她重复了几次。

Hunt医生走到金发女人身边，跨坐在她身上，并且小心的不要碰到她。Kate这时的呼吸更急促了一些，瞳孔扩散，并且略微有些脸红。她俯身吻住了Kate的唇，用吻来分散她的注意力然后轻轻的伏在她的身上，不过还是控制了自己的力道，不想压到她的伤口上。她利用自己体重抱着Kate翻了个身，现在她趴在Megan的身上。

那位金发女人在意识到自己的衣服前襟从Megan湿透的衣服而吸饱了水的时候，她意外的大笑了起来。Kate没有从她身上爬下来的想法，决定就留在正抱着她的女人身上。她俯下身，低头吻住了Megan的唇。

Lacey也回到了野餐垫附近，坐在毯子的边缘，在看到Kate慢慢的从自己的母亲身上爬下来的时候，她灿烂的笑着，看着她回到原来的树下的位置。

Megan笑着望向她的女儿，“饿了吗？”她轻声的对小姑娘说道。

这位深发女孩点点头，然后掀开野餐篮的盖子，拿出了其中的食物，然后把它们摆到野餐垫当中，“Kate，你想吃什么？”她微笑的问道，然后从篮子里拿出了三个造型像是红酒杯的塑料杯和三个塑料盘子。Lacey特地为这位金发法医做了一盘，虽然大家都知道Kate可以自己做自己的野餐食物。Kate在看懂Lacey眼中坚定的神情的时候，就决定还是不要拒绝她的帮助了。这表情和Megan手里有个有趣的案子和营救自己的时候是一样的。她也知道这个小姑娘对自己充满了保护欲，特别是经过这个案子之后她也是受了很大的刺激。Kate并不是唯一受到这个案子影响的人，这事真心让Megan和Lacey突然之间意识到Kate对她们到底有多重要。

Megan微笑着看自己女友和女儿的互动，她非常爱她们两个人，对于一起度过余生这事也非常期待。在小溪边她们的野餐时的氛围非常好，她们三个相处的非常愉快，除了她们之间的话语声之外，只有小溪旁的野生动物的声音。这么平静、有爱和放松的氛围让她们想就这样过一辈子。

在吃过午餐之后，Lacey靠在Kate怀里，这玩儿了一天让她有点累了，“你觉得还好吗，Mama？”她抬头看着那双蓝眼睛，而那双蓝眼睛也在看她。

Megan看着她们的交流简直控制不住的要笑起来，她现在叫她妈妈有点太早了，但是她们俩已经在这段感情里纠结了好几年了，而且Lacey也像是母女一样和Kate相处好几年了。

Kate眼含热泪的微笑着看那个小姑娘，“好多了。”她轻声说着，低头亲了亲她的头顶，“我爱你，Lace。”她在说她有多爱这个女孩的时候，语气里满溢着情绪。

Lacey开心的咧嘴笑着，“我也爱你Mama。”她在说完之后转头看向了Megan，“我也爱你，Mom。”

那位法医靠近了她们抱住了她们两个，抱住了她们俩，然后说道，“我也爱你，Lace。”她轻声说着，“我爱你们俩。”

Kate没有做出语言上的回答，但是她的回答已经足够了。她吻住了她女友的唇，同时抱住了她们的女儿。


	16. The Rizzolis’ Pizza

**_ September 7th 2015 (2015/09/07) _ **

Kate现在穿着一身蓝色的裙子和一双平底鞋（她通常是穿高跟的，但是她发现她的身体状况还没准备好穿高跟鞋），她的头发披散在身后。她的那双蓝眼睛藏在了那副设计师品牌的太阳镜下面，一腿伸出车门之外，另一腿还在车内。阳光耀眼，Kate还真是挺高兴自己带上了自己的太阳镜呢。

站在首席法医旁边的，是她的红发女友，Megan Hunt。Hunt医生在她旁边，斜靠在车上。她伸手牵住了Kate的手，然后把Kate的眼睛推到了她的头顶。在她们的眼睛对上的瞬间，她们都看着彼此灿烂的笑了出来。很快的，她们的对视变成了甜蜜的接吻，和充满爱意的眼神。

很快学校的放学铃响了起来，打断了她们之间静谧的气氛。她们都知道Lacey很快就要从从校园里出来了。

很快Lacey就站在她们眼前，脸上挂着一个无比夸张的微笑，“Hey Mom，Hi Mama。”她说着抱了抱Megan，而她也紧紧的抱了抱她的女儿，显然她也十分高兴。

“Hi Lace。”Megan在小姑娘退出她的怀抱之前她低头对她嘀咕道。

Kate微笑着看着她们俩，她的太阳镜还架在她头上，“Hey Lace，今天过得好吗？”她问道，同时抱了抱站在了她身前的小姑娘。

Lacey耸耸肩，抱住了Mama Kate，“还好啦。”她简短的答道。这姑娘今天早上真是很不情愿的出门上学的，她想在家待着，照顾和保护Kate。Lacey今天一整天都在和她的两个妈妈发短信，很幸运的是，老师没抓到她上课玩手机。她就是很强迫的想要确定她的第二个妈妈还安全。

 

***闪回片段***

**“嘿。”她班上的一个女生微笑着和她打招呼，坐在了Lacey Fleming旁边。**

**Lacey也微笑着，“Hi。”她轻声说道，但是她并不像她平时那么外向了，而她的朋友也立刻注意到了这一点。**

**这个女生四周扫视了一样之后，转头看着坐在旁边的深发女生，“我听说你妈妈的上司发生的事了。”她小心的询问道，“她…她还好吗？”她似乎有点犹豫，不知道该不该问。**

**Lacey点头，“是的，她…她还好。”她说道，语气更像是在说服自己而不是告诉朋友，在想到Kate很好的在家里的时候，她终于有了点笑意，“她现在在家，妈妈在那照顾她。”**

**那个女生微笑着，“那真不错。”她简短的说，“你妈人真好…不是每个人都这么照顾他们的上司的。”**

**Lacey点头微笑道，“Kate不光是我妈的上司…她是我的另一个妈妈。”**

**那女生咧嘴笑着，“那真是太酷了Lace，现在咱们都是有两个妈妈的人了。”她兴奋的说，她是她们班唯一一个有两个妈妈的，她觉得自己像是被孤立了一样，现在她感觉有同伴一下子开心了许多。有些人觉得这样的家庭有些奇怪，但是Lacey觉得这没什么奇怪的--** **其实这本来也是人类正常的一部分嘛。**

**Megan的女儿咧嘴笑着点点头，但是什么都没说。**

**“她还好，不是吗Lace？”那个女生轻声说着，“你为什么不发短信确认一下呢？我不会告老师的…我帮你打掩护。”**

**Lacey点点头，“谢谢。”她小声说着，说着就掏出手机给妈妈发短信。**

**_“Hey Mom，Mama还好吗？有没有好一点？替我抱抱她xoxo~~”_ **

***闪回结束***

 

Kate微笑着那个小姑娘，捏了捏她的肩膀。“那么Lace，咱们买点外带食物回家一起吃？”Megan握了握Kate的手，对她们提议道。

Lacey立刻站直了高兴的建议道：“披萨怎么样？”她急切的疑问道，“要Rizzoli家的行么？”她非常喜欢那家意大利人开的披萨店，决定他们家的披萨是她吃过最好吃的，从此她就再也不吃别家的披萨了。

 

***闪回片段***

**Lacey和Kate坐在沙发上，都笑着讨论她们一天的工作和学校的有趣的体验。**

**Kate在听到开门的声音的时候，她转手看向正在进门的Todd，他拿着一个披萨盒说道，“我下班路上给你们带了披萨。”他开心的说着。**

**那个女孩眼睛高兴的闪着光，兴奋的跑去门口，而她的兴奋让Kate轻笑着摇摇头，但是在看到披萨盒的时候她的笑容就消失了，一声“噢”，这很明显不是Rizzoli家的披萨。**

**Kate在那个瞬间就知道到底是出了什么问题，“想让我去给你买Rizzoli家的披萨吗？”她拍着小女孩的肩膀问道。**

**“这有披萨，Kate。”Todd突然抬头对她们说道。**

**Lacey低头看着地面，摇摇头，“不用，这…这还行。”**

**金发女人点点头，“想让我给你做奶酪通心粉吗？”她对小女孩提议道。**

**这小姑娘超爱Kate的奶酪通心粉的，似乎除了她之外没人知道她的配方。“好的，麻烦你了Kate。”她微笑着抱了抱她，“谢谢你，Kate。”**

**Todd看起来无比困惑，“我们有披萨。”他重复到，“为什么你不吃披萨？”他看着Lacey，表情非常不爽。**

**“你过去坐下，Lace。”Kate扶着女孩的后腰，“我昨晚就给你端过去。”小姑娘点点头，没回答她爸爸的问题就走了。**

**那男人看起来依旧不爽，朝Kate迈出一大步，“为什么我女儿拒绝吃披萨？”他的体态变得有点攻击性。**

**那金发女人盯着他，“她只吃Rizzoli家的披萨。”她说道。**

**Todd继续瞪着她，“为什么？”**

**Kate叹气，“首先，那家的披萨好吃多了。其次，她和Megan都在 _这家_ 食物中毒过。”她指了指桌子上的盒子上的Logo，“而且开那家餐厅的人是我和Megan的朋友，所以Lacey喜欢去那家店。”**

**那人瞪着她说，“为了未来起见，你不可以告诉她说可以不吃。”Todd的声音越来越大，但是Kate还是镇定的站在原地，“我给她买什么她就吃什么。”**

**当Lacey回到厨房的时候看到她的爸爸就那么站在Kate身前，双手抓着她，把她摁在厨房的岛柜旁，把她吓得顿时就僵在原地。他转头看到了他的女儿，气愤的冲出了公寓。**

**那个金发女人转头看向了这个颤抖着的小女孩，伸手抱了抱她，而她也就立刻抱住了Kate，“好了，没事了，Lace。”她轻声说着。**

**这个小姑娘抬头看着Kate，“他动手了吗？”她担忧的问道。**

**Kate很惊讶于这问题竟然出现在她脑子里。这应该第一个让她意识到有什么糟糕的事情发生的迹象，非常糟糕的事情。不过当时，这些迹象被她扫到了角落，觉得是自己多疑了。那位首席法医只是摇摇头，“没有，Lacey，我保证他没有对我动手，也从来都没有。”这似乎让Lacey放下心来，而那位金发法医则是微笑着，“那，现在我们去买Rizzoli家的披萨，然后去我家一起吃？”她轻声问道，她其实想提议说去Megan家但是那位红发法医正在纽约开研讨会。**

**那个小女孩点头，抬头看Kate，“谢谢你，Kate。”**

**“那就只是披萨。”她说道，简单的答道，然后亲了亲小女孩的脑袋，但是她知道，对于这个小女孩，那才 _不仅仅_ 只是披萨。**

***闪回结束***

Kate点点头，捏了捏那个小姑娘的手，看着小女孩的眼睛，“当然。”Megan不知道那天发生的事情，但是她看到了自己的女朋友和女儿眼里的光。


	17. French Braids

**_ September 8th 2015(2015/09/08) _ **

Megan的胳膊搂着Kate的肩膀把她拉近，金发女郎靠在她身上。Hunt医生温柔而充满爱意的吻了她女朋友的头顶，双腿搭在眼前的茶几上，她们现在在沙发上看电视。

Kate的胳膊伸过去抱住了另一个女人的腰，脑袋舒服的靠着红发女人的肩膀上。几分钟后，她把手向上移捧着Megan的面颊，把她拉过来用一个激情灼热的吻封住了她的唇。

“我爱你。”蓝眼睛的女人一边用闪闪发光的眼睛看着那个女人，一边温柔地说。

Hunt医生小心翼翼地向后躺着，拉着金发女郎躺在她的上方，“我也爱你。”她温柔地说，之后嘴唇咬住了另一个女人给她了一个充满爱和肉欲的吻中。她们的嘴唇完美地同步舞蹈着。

她的手滑到了Kate的身侧，来到了那女人的高档有机的蓝色T恤的下缘，然后她渐渐的把它一点点的推高，暴露出之前掩藏在下面的白皙皮肤。那金发女人越来越热情的吻着她，直到她急不可待的坐起来，把衣服随便扔到什么地方去。

Kate这么着急的把衣服扔掉的事实让Megan对于她的不耐烦而发笑，“咱们得小心点呢，Kate。”她提醒着她的女朋友，同时也急切的脱掉了自己的衣服，以便给自己的女朋友提供她迫切需要的皮肤接触。

知道她们现在的姿势一定让她开始觉得疼了，但是Kate一定不愿意起来离开她所爱的女人的身体。她伸手牵着Megan的手，而她也很情愿的跟着她，走向了她们的卧室。

Kate想和Megan一起在那个房间里一起做些爱做的事已经好几年了，她们用了很大的自控力才保持了她们不要对彼此动手动脚，但是如果她们知道她们都有这种想法的话，她们才不会自控呢。她们可以谈恋爱好几年了呢，而且会非常幸福。而不是以前那样，她们压抑着她们的感情，努力忽视它，但是无论她们怎么努力她们也无法忘掉它。她们掩饰着她们的感情，和别人约会来防止自己的心碎，防止被对方拒绝的心碎，但是事实上她们依旧心碎至极。看到了对方和别人约会的场景让她们异常的难过。她们不能把对方叫“她的”女朋友，不能牵对方的手、吻对方的唇，让她们各自越来越难过。她们就那么日常的折磨着自己，而没有意识到她们有停止她们的痛苦的能力。

 

***闪回片段***

**“我想知道你想不想和我去约会？”Todd问他眼前的金发女人，他似乎觉得有点紧张，但是他是很自大的，所以他没有像普通人约那么美丽的金发女人约会那么紧张。**

**那金发女人从文件里抬头看着他，“抱歉。”她轻声说，“你刚刚说什么？”她手里的红发法医的尸检报告让她想起了那个女人而分散了她的注意力。**

**Todd错误的以为是案子而非前妻/女儿的母亲分散了眼前的美人的注意力，“我刚刚问你想不想和我约会。“他重复道，“周五，晚上7点？”**

**她看着他有点犹豫，她可以透过办公室的玻璃墙看到Hunt医生和实验室工作人员一边说一边路过， _我多希望是你问我啊…哦，如果你问我的话我真的愿意做任何事呢，_ 她暗自一边考虑一边思考他的问题， _但是你永远都不会的，所以我必须得找到一个方法来忘掉…忘掉我到底有多爱你，需要你。_ 她发现自己点点头确认他提出的时间，“周五7点。”她轻声说，尽管她并没有她想表现出的那么自在。**

**“你有什么喜欢的地方想去吗？”那人微笑着问道，没意识到Kate脸上的微笑是因为他身后的红发法医而不是他。**

**Megan走近了Kate的办公室，“Kate？我需要你帮忙。”她轻声说，她看到了她的前夫走进了Kate的办公室然后感到了一阵嫉妒。她其实没想去Kate的办公室，但是她就是似乎无意识的走到了她的办公室门口，想说点什么。**

**Kate抬头点点头，灿烂的笑着看着Megan，“当然，我马上就去。”她小声的说着，虽然她也知道Megan极大的可能根本不需要她的帮助。她朝红发法医走去，路过Todd时捏了捏他的胳膊，“你选吧。”说完就跟着Megan走了。**

**那位金发首席法医错误的以为Megan只是不想自己的上司和前夫约会而已，但是她不知道，Megan如此讨厌这个事情的原因是，她爱着她的首席法医，深深的爱着她啊。**

***闪回结束***

 

差不多一个小时后，他们发现自己被对方的怀抱着，在发现Kate痛得有些呼吸困难之后，在不得不停止他们的活动。

“你应该告诉我你很疼的，Kate。”Megan当她把那个女人抱得紧紧的，以一种充满爱意的方式亲吻她的头顶。

金发女郎摇摇头，抬头接上另一个女人的眼睛，“如果我告诉你了的话，你会停下你在做的事的。”她轻轻地傻笑着说。

Megan点了点头，“那倒是没错。”她简短地说，“但那只是因为我不想伤到你Kate，我爱你，我希望我们有我们的余生去做那件事…还有更多。”

“我也爱你。”Kate温柔地说。她高兴地笑着，“我喜欢这话听起来的感觉。”她承认道，然后重复了Megan之前所说的一部分，“我们的余生。”

她的手轻轻地从身上伸了过去扶了扶Kate的面颊，“下一次你如果觉得疼一定要告诉我，如果你不告诉我的话我们只得遵守医生的建议，完全不做了。”她斜笑着威胁她。

“那太残忍了。”她说话的声音里带着些许的逗趣，脸上带着假装震惊的表情，“不过，我不觉得你会忍得住的。”她相当有信心另一个女人会相当快地屈服，而且虽然她不承认但她一定会和自己做爱的。

Megan摇摇头，轻轻地笑了起来，“你真这么想？”

Kate点点头，伸手搂住了Megan的脖子，把她抱得更紧。她的唇缓缓靠上另一个女人的唇，她们吻的越来越热情，她们的舌头在唇齿间搏斗，她用另一只手把身体拉得更近。

这时一声呻吟从Megan唇齿间溢出，金发女郎往后一退，斜笑起来，“你永远不能拒绝性爱。”她更加自信地说。

摇摇头，她一边看着那个满脸通红的金发女郎，一边微笑，“不过Kate，我们还是得小心，因为你是对的…”她承认尽管从不向别人承认她错了，她不愿意认为自己错了，但话又说回来，她确实很少犯错，“…我永远无法拒绝你。”她向前轻柔而又暖心的再次吻住了那个金发女人，“在过去的几年里我控制自己不要追你已经够难了，但现在我得到你了？”她看着自己爱上的那双明亮的蓝眼睛，叹了口气，“我觉得我没办法把手从你身上拿开了。”

Murphy医生斜笑着，然后用激情而深沉的吻吻了另一个女人，“很好。”她一边继续之前的动作一边简单地说，“因为我也一样。”

 

**_ September 9th 2015(2015/09/09) _ **

“Mama！”Lacey从卧室里喊了出来，然后站起来开始去找那个金发女人，她穿着校服，准备上学，但头发依旧乱糟糟的。

Kate微笑着，“Lacey什么事？”她站在早餐台旁边，一边喝着新鲜的橘子汁一边柔声说，而Megan在旁边，把做好的可颂面团推进烤箱里。

那个小女孩叹气道，“你能帮我扎头发吗？”她抓狂的问道，显然她这一早上的努力让她非常的挫败。

那个金发法医微笑着点点头，“又要法式辫子？”她问道，顺便伸手接过那个银质的闪亮的梳子，和她递过来的蓝色的小皮筋。

Lacey转身背对Kate Murphy医生，而她也马上就开始仔细且认真的开始编织起了这个小女孩的深色头发然后用蓝色的皮筋系好。Kate从她身后抱了抱她，然后笑着看她，她和自己也许没有血缘关系，但是她依旧是 ** _她的_** 女儿。

 

***闪回片段***

**Kate这一天在Todd家过夜，而他还没有醒过来。不过她已经醒了，她听到Lacey在为一天的学校生活做着准备。那位金发女人对于Todd没有起来帮Lacey做准备有点不爽，于是决定起床想确保Lacey的一天的开始不会出什么乱子，至少吃点健康的东西当早餐。**

**Lacey微笑着看着那位金发女人，“Hi，Kate。”她小声说着，“很抱歉吵醒你了。”**

**Kate摇摇头微笑道，“没关系，Lacey，我给咱们俩做点早餐怎么样？”她高兴的提议道。**

**那个女孩微笑着摇了摇头，“不用了，我就拿块面包在路上吃就可以了。”Lacey似乎每次住在她父亲家时，都会起的比必要的早，然后全程走着去学校。**

**Murphy医生摇了摇头，“我给咱们做点早餐，然后我开车顺路送你去学校。”她说话的声音很低，但是语气表示她完全没留讨论的余地。**

**Lacey于是只是简单的点点头，“谢谢你，Kate。”她小声说着然后又面对着镜子开始梳妆，想把头发梳成自己想要的样子。**

**Kate在切着水果并分别装入各自的碗的时候，她可以听到年轻女孩越来越沮丧的打理着她的头发。“如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你Lace？”她温柔地问，因为她完成了水果沙拉，蜂蜜滴在顶部。她知道年轻的女孩和她自己一样也喜欢这种沙拉。**

**Lacey转头看看那个早餐台，明显那里有两碗新切好的水果。那位金发女人对她的母亲似得爱意让她微笑出来。这顿早餐绝对是她在父亲家吃过的最好的早餐。“真的可以吗？”她惊讶的疑问道。**

**那金发女人听出了她的惊讶，则是微笑的点头，“当然。”她轻声说道，“先过来吃早餐，等吃完我就帮你梳头发，听起来不错吧？”她说着走到桌边，拿起叉子，“我还挺会编法式辫子的呢。”她说完就看见Lacey很高兴的跑过来坐下来吃早餐。**

**那个小姑娘快速的吃掉了这一份由金发的正在和她父亲约会的母亲似的女人给她做的健康早餐，然后她们站在穿衣镜前，由Kate给她梳辫子。**

**Kate然后在上班的路上顺便把这个小女孩送到了学校，这天Lacey脸上挂着非常灿烂的微笑走进了校门。这个灿烂的微笑是被Kate在今早的举动放在脸上的。她很喜欢她母亲的上司，而且很高兴她能和这位金发女人共度更多的时间。**

***闪回结束***

 

她们三个很快的吃掉了刚烤好的可颂和早餐，同时Lacey告诉她的母亲们她在学校的各种狗血剧情，还有她在课堂上做的事情。在说这些的时候她得到了两位女人的全部的注意力，而她们也都微笑的看着这位小女孩。


	18. He’s Dead

**_ September 10th 2015(2015/09/10) _ **

Megan现在在那个金发女人的身上趴着熟睡着，听着她的心跳。那个法医在睡梦中嘀咕着，把Kate抱得更近了一点。

Kate睡意朦胧的轻声微笑，然后她在睡梦中动了动，她现在几乎都趴在Megan身上。

手机的铃声打断了她们之间的睡眠，Kate小心的从另一个女人身上爬下来，以方便Megan从旁边桌上拿起手机，“这最好是重要的消息，Curtis。”满是睡意的接起了电话。她边说着边捂着嘴打了个呵欠，然后用肩膀架着手机爬了起来。

_“我这有坏消息。”Curtis站在法医大楼里打着电话，“Ian Faulkner在押送过程中逃跑了。”_

“你是在跟我开玩笑嘛。”她整个就像被电打了一样弹了起来，同时因为挫败感而对着电话低吼道，同时也吓到了枕在她腿上的Kate。

_Curtis叹着气揉了揉脸，他也对这个也非常挫败感，“我很抱歉，Megan。”_

“抱歉可不够好，Curtis，这事怎么可能发生？”她强硬的要求着答案，她的语气里透着愤怒、挫败和担忧。

_Curtis咬着嘴唇扫视了一圈办公室，“他当时在押送当中，有人在路上把车开出路去了。”他温和的说道，试图在不要更加激怒那位红发法医的情况下进一步解释这个情况，“押送特工都中枪了，没有幸存者。”_

“多少个？”她本能的就知道那些尸体会运到停尸间，而她的团队会必须得对那些尸体进行尸检，而她现在完全无法离开Kate的身边，而且也决定Lacey今天不用去上学。那个小女孩快要到该起床的时候，所以当Megan听到了小女孩起床的声音时，她抬眼看向Kate，“Kate？你能去告诉Lacey说她今天不用上学了吗，她今天可以待在家。”她说完后咬了下嘴唇，“我过会儿和你们解释。”

_她的同事在电话里叹气，“7个。”他低头对话筒说，“Megan？”_

“Curtis怎么了？”她回答道，她用手捋了捋头发。

_“Peter在第一辆车里…”他悲伤的说着，“…他在那次埋伏中牺牲了。”_

她被震惊的下巴掉了下来，捂住了嘴巴说不出话来，然后就一脸懵的挂了电话。她没法听电话，她必须得挂断电话。

她现在在床上坐好背靠床头，双腿蜷在胸前，胳膊撑在膝盖上。她捋了捋她的红发，然后重重的叹了口气，擦干了她的泪水，他是她的非常好非常重要的朋友。

 

***闪回片段***

**“你应该告诉她，Megan。”那个男人仰头灌下了一杯酒，然后得意的笑着看着她。**

**Megan摇摇头，“不要。”她喝下了手里的酒然后把酒杯拍在眼前的吧台上，“没用的。”她眼神中充满了悲伤，她说着转头看着他，“Kate又不爱我。”她小声说。**

**“她爱的。”他摇摇头，似乎有点矛盾。**

**Hunt医生又接连的喝了两杯酒然后说，“她是这个世界上最棒的女人了。”那女人陈述道，“她可以和任何她喜欢的人谈恋爱。”那女人叹气道，“不管我多希望我在她潜在情人的排名榜首，最终得以和她共度余生？但是我知道，我的排名在好几光年开外呢。”她心碎的说道。**

**Peter微笑，“你喝醉了的时候真是软心的啊。”他斜笑的说道，然后摇摇头，“她爱你的，Megan，相信我的话。”**

**Megan摇摇头，“你简直像我一样傻。”她简短的说，“我爱上了一个直女，而你？你竟然觉得她会真的爱上我。”**

***闪回结束***

她现在回想起来他说的话是如此的正确，他的话能让她少痛苦好几年呢。

Kate走进屋里小心翼翼的爬上床，尽量不要扯到她的伤口（在某位特定的医生的严密的监视下伤口愈合的很好）。那位金发女人和她的女友抱得更紧，然后温和的捧着她的脸颊，“Megan，怎么了？”她小声的说。

Megan咬了咬嘴唇看着那个金发女人，“他死了。”抬眼看着那双灿烂的蓝眼睛陈述道，“Peter死了。”Hunt医生抬手抓住了自己面颊上的手，“在Ian Faulkner押送过程中，他们被伏击了。”她轻声的说着，同时把那个女人抱得更紧的一点，“Ian逃跑了，押运的特工们都牺牲了。”

她震惊的坐在那里，“逃跑了。”她机械的重复道，语气里带着恐惧的低声说。

Hunt医生依旧抱着她，“我会保护你的，Kate，我保证。”她小声的说，“我保证。”

Lacey这时穿着蓝色丝质的有着珍珠质地的纽扣睡衣走进了她们的卧室，很震惊的发现她母亲的眼泪和她Mama脸上的表情，“怎么了？”

那位金发女人震惊的已经说不出话来，她被那种事情而吓坏了，各种之前的事情都在脑中像气泡一样冒出来，她现在因为惊恐的僵硬在了原地，紧紧的抓着Megan的衣服，像是如果她从自己手中溜走世界末日就会来临一样。

Megan抬头看她，伸手邀请她的女儿一起到她们的床上。她等到Lacey坐好之后她好好的把整个事情和她解释了一遍，然后她在听到了这个故事的时刻就立刻惊恐的扑到了母亲的怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我努力的尽快更新我的故事，但是因为我算是回到了大学里所以有点困难。谢谢你们的评论、关注和喜欢。  
> 不过关于Todd，他会继续出现在我们的故事里的，但是最近来说他还是会出现在闪回里，因为我希望故事尽可能详细，而且他是这个故事里很重要的角色，而且还有反转哦 ;-)，敬请期待…


	19. Hide

**_ September 10th 2015(2015/09/10) _ **

Lacey现在蜷缩在她的妈妈们的大床中间，把自己藏在妈妈们的怀抱当中。Megan的胳膊抱着Lacey，而她的手搭在Kate的腰上把她抱的更近一点，同时Kate也做着和Megan一样的动作。

Hunt医生在听说那个绑架并折磨自己此生最重要最爱的女人的恶魔从FBI的手里逃脱之后就从里到外所有的门窗都检查了两遍。她还在女儿的帮助下把一个木制组合柜顶在了门口，然后她们都钻到了床上。她本人并不害怕，但是她要保护她爱的人。她的朋友并不多，Peter绝对算是其中的一个，但是现在…他不在了。

她的公寓大楼外面停了一辆车，是FBI预防Ian Faulkner来这“完成未完成的计划”，但是他们只能通过电话联系她们，因为Megan拒绝让他们进入公寓，甚至把她们三个待着的卧室的窗帘也拉上了。

被夹在Megan和Kate中间的年轻女孩在她们之间的小空间里睡着了，温暖的羽绒被盖在她的头顶上。她的脑袋基本都被盖在被子里了而她的耳朵Kate的胸口，她能听到Kate稳定的心跳，似乎能让这个担忧的孩子冷静下来。

她向来很尊敬Peter，而且对她来说，他比她父亲更像是父亲的形象，尽管Peter从来没有和她母亲约会过，而且他和红发女人的关系是很柏拉图的。

 

***闪回片段***

**Lacey Fleming穿着她的校服坐在母亲的办公室里，等着她母亲完成Grande女士的尸检。她外婆去接她放学的，然后在半个小时之前就把她送到法医大楼了。**

**Peter看到那个女孩在办公室里，决定休息几分钟，陪她坐一会儿。**

**她拿出了她的平板电脑，这样他们就可以继续昨天没下完的棋了。**

**平板电脑现在放在桌子上，他们两个人用手指划动来移动他们的棋子。Lacey执白Peter执黑，就像每一次一样。**

**“学校怎么样？”那人怀着真正的兴趣问她，有些人会问但是并不真的想知道她的答案，但是当他问的时候Lacey知道他对学校里发生的事情真的很感兴趣。**

**Lacey笑着把她的棋子移到“将军”的位置，强迫他按自己的想法移动棋子，“还不错。”她轻声说，“我们来了一个新老师…Rizzoli女士，从意大利来的。”**

**Peter很感兴趣的点头，然后把自己的棋子移出了“将军”的区域，“你喜欢她吗？”**

**那女孩点头，“挺多人觉得她有点太严格了，但是我觉得她挺好的。”她小声说道。**

**“有时候老师必须得严格一点，否则学生们会做出疯狂的事情的。”他对她说道，想起他和他的朋友们在学校里做过的“疯狂的事情”，他轻笑着摇了摇头。**

**她点头微笑，“明年我们还会有个新校长。”她说道然后轻咬了一下嘴唇，“我听到校长和Rizzoli女士说话，听起来Rizzoli女士会是明年的校长，但是她希望先在学校当一年老师再考虑要不要接受校长的职位。”**

**Peter Dunlop点头，“听起来不错。”他对女孩说，“至少这样她知道学校的状况，想做出的改变，而不会一通瞎指挥。”**

**“也许她能换换校服呢。”女孩语气欢快的说，脸上灿烂的笑着。**

**他点头，“她也许会呢。”他说道，然后和这个女生建议校服的样子，显然在Lacey看来他的建议糟透了。**

***闪回结束***

 

Megan抬头看着她旁边的女人的蓝眼睛，然后歪歪脑袋躺在她的怀里。她转头温柔而充满爱意的亲了亲Kate，“我爱你，Kate。”她轻声低语道，以防她们把女儿吵醒。

那个躺在她旁边的金发女人微笑着也亲了亲她，“我也爱你，Megan。”Kate想要更加亲密的感受到那位金发法医，但是那个小女孩躺在她们之间，所以她就只好简短的亲亲抱抱一下。

Kate把额头贴在她的爱人的额头上，温和的笑着，享受的闭上了眼睛。她在Megan和她的女儿身边的时候她觉得非常安全。她知道Megan会保护她，拼尽一切的保护她，而屋外的保护小组是个不错的加分项。

 

**_ September 11th 2015(2015/09/11) _ **

这天早上很早，大部分的费城市民还在睡觉，路灯还亮着而且气温还挺凉的，路上的人更少。两个人坐在那个未标记的监控车里，停在她们的公寓之外，监视着她们家附近的情况。车里零散的扔着各种空的咖啡杯，而且在中控台还有一杯几乎喝光了的咖啡。他们非常希望这次监视任务快点结束，别人赶紧过来接他们的班，他们已经在这个椅子难受的坐了一晚上了，而且他们还没睡觉呢。他们喝各种咖啡来尽量保持清醒。白天的天气还算暖和，但是等到晚上太阳一下山，天气立刻就冷下来了，他们紧紧抱着他们的大衣想要尽可能保持他们的热量。

在公寓里，Lacey在她的两个妈妈之间熟睡着，Kate和Megan手还扶在彼此的腰上，而她们的胳膊还框着那个小女孩，她们的胳膊像是她的安全带或是保护箱一样。

Megan被一阵很猛烈的敲门声吓醒了，皱着眉头从她们三个的怀抱里挣脱出来，坐起来仔细的听着。Kate也因为声音翻了翻身渐渐苏醒，但是突如其来的第二次砸门声让她直接崩了起来。Lacey被吓得瞪着大眼睛，她通常睡得很沉，一般的声音是不会吵醒她的。

“藏起来。”这是这位红发法医说的唯一一句话，而话里完全没留讨论的余地。她的眼里的神情把事情说的清楚。她走向了卧室的门，尽量不弄出一点声音。

Kate小心的从床上起来，把Lacey藏进了衣柜里的一大堆衣服后面，“藏在这。”那位金发法医用几乎听不到的音量对她说道，而小女生默默的点点头。

Lacey伸手抓住金发女人的手腕，“你也藏起来。”她对Kate嘀咕道，而那位金发女人摇摇头，“我去看看你妈妈的情况，但是向我保证，向我发誓Lacey…不管发生什么，藏在这，除非我或者你妈妈把你接出来你一定要藏在这里好吗？”说完她把自己已经调成静音模式的手机递给她。

那位首席法医小心的关好柜门，不发出一点声音。关好之后，她找到一把木椅顶在门口，尽量使破门没有那么容易。

然后她悄悄的走到卧室门口，Megan在出门的时候已经顺手关上的房门边。这时她听到了，那个人的声音，那个折磨她绑架她的人的声音。恐惧顿时充满了整个身体，让她整个就冻结在了原地。

“你为什么来这，Ian？”Megan站在客厅问道，在门口举着双手投降姿势，“你觉得你真的能跑掉吗？”


	20. Unconscious or Dead

“她在哪？”那位愤怒的男人命令道，“你那珍贵的 **Kate** 呢？”

Megan就那么看着他，努力不要表现出恐惧，“她不在这。”她说道，一边想着那位金发女人在像她们商量好的那样把女儿藏起来的同时向一个连环杀手撒谎。她尽量控制好自己的身体语言，并且控制自己不要看向卧室的门泄露出她的爱人的位置。

他轻吐了一口口水，然后他紧握着一把枪然后用非常凶恶的语气喊道，“出来吧，Kate。”他大喊道，“我知道你在这。”他似乎对于自己的假设非常自信的大喊道。

在外面，两个特工坐在车里监视着她们的公寓。客厅里的窗帘没有拉严，他们能看到一点公寓里的景象，但是他们看不到大多，只能看到Megan的头顶一点点。

“她们起的有点早啊。”他们当中的一个看着他的搭档说道，“咱们是不是应该去查看一下？”

另一个人摇摇头，“先打个电话，你知道Hunt医生什么样的。”他说，不过眼睛还是望着她们的公寓，“如果咱们就那么跑上去还没事的话，她会把咱们的脑袋拧下来的。”

他们没意识到Ian就在公寓里，Megan摇摇头，“她不在这。”她重复道，得到的结果是一巴掌扇到她的脸上。

Ian站在那里用枪指着Megan的脑袋，“Kate？”他大喊道，“如果你不出来的话…我就把你女朋友的脑袋从她的肩膀上轰掉。”

Kate完全没迟疑的从卧室里走出来，她的视线扫视着她的爱人和那个男人，“别动她。”她小声说着，没有她惯常的自信的氛围。

Ian Faulkner险恶的笑着，“你在这里啊。”他说道，“我就知道你会加入到这个派对当中的。”

Megan的手机这时开始响了，Ian转头看着卧室，“无视它。”他无奈的说，显然手机铃声让他的注意力转移了。

Kate看着他，随后手机又一次开始响的时候他显然更焦躁了，“如果我不接的话…”Kate小声说，“…他们会觉得有事发生，然后FBI特工就会冲进来了。”她扫了一眼Megan，然后走到卧室里拿出了那个响个不停的手机，“你想那样吗？”她问道。

那人摇了摇头，“接。”他喊道，同时狂乱的挥舞着他手里的枪。

*** ***

在外面的FBI特工对于自己的电话转到语音信箱的时候而感到有点困惑，“再打一个，也许她们在忙？”他提议道，希望事实如此。

Kate接起了电话，放在耳边。她站在屋里。“早上好啊，Todd。”她轻声说。

**那特工皱眉，“早上好，这是** **Jackson** **特工。”他困惑的说道，但是继续着他之前想到的问题，“…一切都好吗？”语气里很是担忧。**

那金发女人看了看屋里的两个人，“不，Lacey不喜欢 **Indigo[** **靛蓝色** **]** 。”那女人小声说，“对…她的马术比赛在 **Alpha** 马术学校，但是那是 **November[** **十一月** **]** 的事。”她用军队里字母“I”“A”和“N”的代号，希望能让楼下的人能听懂她的暗示。

**“** **Ian** **在这。”** **Jackson** **特工对他的搭档说道，然后就跑出了车门，“电话别挂，屏幕朝下扣在旁边，别让他看见。”这样他们就能听见屋里的状况了。**

那位金发首席法医小声说，“好的，告诉Lacey我们爱她，我们很期待尽快见到她。”她说完就把手机反扣在旁边的茶几上，她抬眼看了一眼红发法医然后看看那只被那个疯子挥舞着的枪。

Ian瞪着眼前的女人，然后揪着她的睡衣把Kate摔在地上，她还没完全痊愈的身体重重的砸在了地上，还有脑袋撞在沙发脚上的时候，她疼的叫了出来。

Megan看着惊讶的倒抽一口气，想跑过去帮她，但是被挥舞在眼前的武器挡住了路，“碰她，我就一枪崩了你。”他说道。Kate就那么躺在地上，根本没有试图站起来，她的脑震荡还没有完全康复，这一摔一撞之下，她现在有点晕。

那个金发女人看着她的女朋友举起双手，向后退了一步，“拜托。”她小声说着，“让我去看看她。”

他大笑着摇头，“不行。”他说着单膝跪在Kate旁边，掐着她的脖子。他粗糙的大手抓着她的脖子，“咱们从来么没做完…咱们的…小游戏呢，不是吗？”他说着，有着黑暗的愤怒，还喷着口水。

Hunt医生没法继续掩饰她的感情，她的眼睛蓄满了泪水，清楚的表明了她对于Kate的感情，“我爱你”她用嘴型说道。她听不清他和Kate说的什么，但是她眼里的惊慌让她非常担忧。她于是抓起了离她最近的东西，一个白色的装饰物，她举过头顶，趁他不注意狠狠的砸在他的后脑。

那个装饰撞到他头骨上的力道使他就地倒下趴在了那个已经被打倒在地的金发女人身上。他的鲜血从他的后脑涌出，并且涂满了那个装饰物的底部。

Megan过去抓着那个男人的衣服把他从Kate身上移开，把他扔在旁边。她立刻小心的扶起Kate，把她抱在怀里。

两名FBI特工冲进屋里，端着枪并且穿着防弹背心。在看到金发女人被Megan抱在怀里的时候他们小心的收好枪，把那个晕过去或是死了的男人从地板上揪起来，显然他的枕部大量出血。


	21. Heart Shaped Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉推迟更新了，我知道我说过我尽量一天一章的，但是希望一章（超长）的章节足够补偿你们了？我因为学校的事情有点忙、还有小宝宝表亲的生日、还有当保姆之类的各种无聊事情。当然还有我瓶颈了…显然在在如此疲惫的状态下，我没法写出一个读着通顺的句子。

**_ September 11th 2015(2015/09/11) _ **

Megan小心的把Kate Murphy抱进卧室放在床上，留下特工去处理Ian Faulkner的尸体，法医短暂地离开Kate的身边去到壁橱，把一直挡在白色的木门上的椅子搬开。她一边准备开门，一边让女儿放心，只是她而已，门一开，那个年轻的姑娘猛地跳了起来，扑倒妈妈的怀里，紧紧的抓着她。

Lacey在过去的几个月里经历了很多，首先，她目睹了她父亲表现得相当咄咄逼人，威胁Kate，然后她被迫处理他离开这里，搬到国家的另一边去的事情。最近她还得处理Kate被绑架和折磨，然后又发生了这件事。这个年轻的女孩在妈妈的怀抱里微微发抖，女人把年轻姑娘抱上床，把她放在自己和Kate之间。

Hunt医生把她的胳膊紧紧地搂在他们两个身上，拉着Lacey躺在她身上，这样Kate就牢牢地贴在她的身边，她充满爱意地吻了吻她们俩的头。这当然也对她产生了影响，但她选择为女儿和情人保持坚强。这是她第二次面临失去身边那个金发女人的可能，这种想法使她感到害怕。她们终于到了可以公开相爱并承认彼此感情的地步，那她们不能一起度过余生的可能就让她难以忍受。

那位首席法医转头亲了亲另一个女人的面颊，然后Megan转头微笑看她，而Kate抓住了这个机会，急切的吻上了Megan的唇。

就在她们的卧室之外，在客厅的两个特工守着一具尸体。鲜血染红了她们家厚厚的白色的地毯，如果犯罪现场的清理员不能清理掉的话她们只能换掉这一整张昂贵的地毯，那地毯上吸收了大量的血迹。还有一个特工在试图修复门上那位连环杀手所造成的损坏，显然他来完成他和Kate Murphy之间未完成的“游戏”。

很快他们把Ian的尸体抬了出去，很快这两位法医接到电话说专业的犯罪现场清理员会仔细清理她们家，用对应的化学药品清理地毯上的血迹，脑组织和那个沉重的装饰品所造成的伤害。

通常在任何有尸体的场景都会有一种悲伤的元素，但是现在真的没人有多悲伤，因为对于一个以折磨和谋杀女人为乐的男人，他们很难感到难过，他在杀了她们之后把她们扔到一边，好像它们是需要处理的廉价垃圾。由于这个男人对首席法医和她的家人所做的一切，让大家更难以对他产生任何同情。

Kate把自己的脑袋埋在女朋友的颈窝中，埋在她的茂盛的红发之中，听着前门在参与此案的FBI探员监督下被更换的声音。一直在监视公寓的两个人留了下来，以确保公寓被打扫干净，为了她们换一扇新门和更牢固的锁。他们知道这种危险现在已经被一个沉重的装饰物和一个臂力不错的法医消除了，但是他们仍然觉得有必要为这个家庭提供额外的保护。

Lacey已经听着母亲的心跳精疲力竭睡着了，于是女人把女儿从身上抱下来，把年轻姑娘放在身边，在Kate的对面，然后把毯子拉到几乎完全挡住了她女儿的视线。这是一个非常保护性的动作，使得年轻女孩在睡梦中轻轻地笑了，然后朝女人身边拱了拱。

Murphy医生的胳膊跨过Megan的腰抱着Lacey的腰，把年轻姑娘紧紧抱在怀里。这是她提醒自己年轻姑娘和他们在一起很安全的方式，告诉她Ian Faulkner没有以任何方式伤害这个年轻女孩。

一阵轻轻的敲门声响起，使得Kate弹坐起来睁大了她的蓝眼睛，充满了恐惧，直到她听到木栅栏另一边那温柔的声音，“这是Jackson特工，请问我可以进来吗？”他礼貌地问。

Kate犹豫不决，点点头，虽然他看不见她，“呃…是的。”她在清清嗓子说，“你可以。”她的大腿被压在Megan的身侧，她的手就着她现在坐的姿势放在了她的头部。

Jackson特工慢慢走进，他谨慎且清晰的表现出他并不想吓到屋里的三个住户。他从他所在的地方看不到Lacey，但是他假设这个年轻的女孩在毯子下睡着了，在红头发的法医旁边就形成了一小堆毯子。“我就想告诉你们，我们已经打扫好了，还安好了新大门。”那人轻轻地说，把钥匙递给了Kate，“我们给你多加了高级防盗锁，还有好几个门栓，就为了让你们稍微放心一点。”

“谢谢Jackson特工。”Megan小声说道，躺在床上抱着她睡着的女儿。

金发女人明显体力上和情绪上都非常疲惫，但是还是很紧张的坐在那里，似乎随时准备保护她的家人，即使这里没有任何危险的迹象。

“我们安排了心理医生可以帮你们进行心理疏导，让你们准备好接受发生在你们身上的事情。”那个男人小声说道，有点担心她们会感到被冒犯，但是让他惊讶的是，她们只是靠着床头，点头赞同。“我们有一名特工去给你们买了些东西，我们都帮你们放到橱柜和冰箱里了。”

Kate轻轻微笑着，“你们不用这么做的。”她小声说，但是表情明显表达出了她的谢意，“但是…谢谢。”

Jackson特工点点头，“我们是不必这么做，但是我们觉得你们之前储备的东西应该用的差不多了，我们想帮帮你，Murphy医生。”

Megan微笑着朝这位善良的探员点点头，“谢谢你，Jackson特工。”

“请帮我们向其他特工表达我们的谢意。”Kate微笑着说道，而那位站在卧室门口的探员只是点头答应。

“我们该走了，如果你想在我们走之后锁好门的话。”他小声说着，不确定她们俩对于在Ian Faulkner攻击她们之后对于回到客厅会有什么反应，但是他希望在FBI的工作人员离开之后她们能把房门反锁，所以他过来想和她们说一下。

Kate Murphy点头，“当然了…好的…”她小声的嘀咕着，她因为紧张而有些声音发颤，同时小心的下床。

那名特工护送着Kate从卧室走到新安装好的公寓大门，等他们一走出门，她急匆匆的把新房门上所有的高质量的安全锁全部锁上然后逃也似的跑回了卧室，钻进了毯子下面，紧紧抱着她的女朋友。Kate因为高度的紧张焦虑微微颤抖着，她毕竟去了刚刚被攻击的房间里。

Megan则是紧紧抱着她的金发女友，她的半个身子都压在了自己的身上，金发女人的耳朵就贴着Hunt医生的胸口，听着她的心跳似乎能让Kate平静一些。

犯罪现场清理团队用了挺长时间才把她们家的那滩血迹清理掉，所以现在天色已经暗下来了。Lacey渐渐的安静的下来，这一天让她有些累了。而Kate也开始由于困倦和爱人的心跳慢慢平静下来，有点困了。不过Megan用了很久才放松下来，她现在处于高度警惕状态，像是调到了警戒模式，需要保护她床上的两个她所深爱的人。Kate也似乎只有感受到Megan抱着她的力道她才能放心，感受到安全感，她才敢闭眼试图休息一下。与此同时，她们家现在门上的各种高级安全的锁和门栓似乎也帮上了一点忙，让她开始觉得放心下来了。

 

**_ September 12th 2015(2015/09/12) _ **

Lacey站在厨房，她起的比另外两个女人要早，所以她打开冰箱门想找些食物。她打量着冰箱里的内容，看里面摆满了各式各样的吃的，最终她决定拿些水果和酸奶当早餐。她先是往碗里倒了一些草莓酸奶然后开始切水果倒进碗里。

年轻女孩走到客厅，她从来不知道那个男人死在哪里，也不知道血液涂抹在了那张柔软地毯上，因为她的“Mama”已经尽快把她藏在了那个Megan的卧室壁橱里，或许那间屋子现在应该叫做“Megan ** _和_** Kate”的卧室了。

在进入客厅的路上，年轻女孩注意到了新的前门和大得多的锁，和门的四周都有的门栓。她对那个事实笑了，因为她看得出没有人能够通过那扇门，尤其是像Ian在前一天那么容易的冲进来。

深发女孩把碗放在咖啡桌上，然后抓起遥控器打开电视。她在浏览菜单找东西看，她在沙发上微微蜷缩起来，在重新整理坐好之后把一直搁在沙发背上的毯子拉过来，这样她就舒服了不少。她选择了一部以前看过很多次的电影，是一部快乐的家庭电影，目的是为了抵消她最近面临的神经紧张事件。

她朝卧室的门看了一眼，温柔地笑了笑，知道她的Mama和Mom都安全的睡在里面。当她开始吃早餐时，这个答案帮助她在电视机前放松下来。她这时突然发现自己在想厨房里是怎么出现了这么多食物的，之前明明没有啊。不过之前那天她没有在厨房待太久，因为前一天的午餐和晚餐都是FBI特工给她们三个送进卧室的。她们都没有吃完她们的食物，她们都太紧张实在吃不下，但帮助和保护他们的人非常友好的态度让她们非常感激。

 

***闪回片段***

**听到轻轻的敲门声，然后Megan开门让他进入房间。**

**“我们想你晚餐可能想吃点东西。”那特工一边小心翼翼地向前走一边轻声说，不想吓到他们三个，然后把那两大盒Rizzoli家的披萨放在床边。**

**Lacey的眼睛睁大了，“Rizzoli家的披萨？”她笑着说，“你给我们弄到了Rizzoli家的披萨？”她似乎对这个感到惊讶。**

**这位特工对她的热情微笑，尽管这个年轻女孩经历了那么多，但她似乎相当坚韧和坚强。他点点头，“当你吃披萨的时候。”他温柔地说，“你 _一定_ 得吃Rizzoli家的呀。”**

**这句话使年轻姑娘灿烂地笑了笑，点了点头，“是的呢。”她赞同让两个女人都微笑着看她，“你尝过他们的奶油卷吗？”年轻女孩问道，“Angela是那的大厨，而她的奶油卷 _棒极了_ 。”**

**那个不知名的探员点头，“我当然吃过，如果你看看第三个盒子我觉得你会找到一些你喜欢的小惊喜呢。”他轻笑着说。**

**Lacey伸手接过来小心地打开，在打开之前先向里偷看，看到了三个意大利奶油卷，“哇，你现在正式是最棒的。”她目不转睛看着糕点，同时说道。**

**他轻笑道，“你和其他人说说吗？”他开玩笑说，“不过我必须得承认说不是我的功劳…是Rizzoli夫人听说这个披萨和奶油卷是给你的，她坚持要请客，让你们有机会都进去看她。我最好回去了，好好享受你的晚餐。”他在离开房间离开家人去吃他们的晚餐之前说。**

**“谢谢。”他走出房间时Kate轻声说道。**

***闪回结束***

 

等她吃完早饭，她站起来，把它拿进厨房。当她看到Mom和Mama都从卧室里出来时，她灿烂地笑了，“早上好Mama。”她说道，“早上好Mom。”年轻女孩笑着依次拥抱了他们两个，很高兴他们都还好，并高兴地感受到她们的怀抱的温暖，因为这证明了她们都是安全的。

“你看到门上有多少锁吗？”她睁大眼睛指指门口说道，简直都能作为监狱的安全系统了嘛。

Megan看到的时候就睁大了眼睛，她从特工和她的女朋友那里简短地听说了这件事，但这是她第一次真正看到这件事，“哇哦，他们确实全力以赴了啊，不是吗。”她微笑着轻轻摇了摇头说。

Lacey点了点头，“而且你应该看看厨房里有多少食物呢。”她说道，“我们简直可以养活一支军队。”这个年轻女孩显然被大量的食品杂货逗乐了，然后她跑去打开橱柜和冰箱展示给她的Mama和Mom，而显然她们都对这个数量感到惊讶。她们知道特工们给她们买了杂货，但是她们不知道他们买了这么多。

“还有。”这个小姑娘继续兴奋的说着，“我们还有Rizzoli家的礼品卡。”她宣布这件事就好像她中了彩票而不是比萨似的。

年轻姑娘对她最喜欢的意大利餐馆表现出的热情轻声让Kate笑了起来，然后就走过来，“那个，Angela本来就想让我们去拜访的，所以等出门的时候我们就给带上，来个披萨之夜，听起来怎么样？”她问她的继女。年轻姑娘急切地向她点点头。

**_ September 13th 2015(2015/09/13) _ **

Megan、Kate和Lacey都穿着时髦的休闲装进入家族经营的被称为Rizzoli的餐厅。片刻之内，Angela已经冲了出来，以一种热情而充满爱心的方式拥抱着那个女孩子。这位意大利女家长向来都很喜欢她。

***闪回片段***

**Kate现在坐在餐桌边，Todd坐在对面，Lacey坐在旁边。他们似乎从坐下就开始争吵，不过他们的声音还没大到影响其他顾客的地步。**

**Angela好奇的看着他们，她心底的担忧让她走出了厨房。她看到这个女孩越来越焦虑的样子，完全没法对此无动于衷。**

**这位大厨走出厨房走向那对争论着的那对的桌子边，看着那个男人试图掌控状况的同时威胁她的样子她开始变得很小心。Angela站在桌边，“我们在测试一个新主意，决定选择孩子去后厨参观，然后教他们做出自己喜爱的披萨和甜点。”她低声说，“我想知道你女儿能不能试一下…当然这次不会收费。”**

**那位被当做说话对象的金发女人扫了一眼对面的男人，然后看着站在桌边的厨师，“这听起来不错。”从那位厨师的表情上她看得出来这是个谎言，这家餐厅并没有这个项目，“Lacey你觉得呢？”**

**Todd看起来对于自己对这个话题没有发言权很恼火，相应的他也就失去了对于他的女友和女儿的控制。这个穿着看起来像是厨师的女人竟然立刻就剥夺了他的控制权。**

**Lacey点头，“这听起来很棒，我超爱你家的披萨的。”她灿烂的笑着说。这是他们坐下只有她第一次露出真心的笑容。她其实在他们走进餐厅时是笑着的，但是在他们开始争论的时候她的笑容就消失了。**

**Angela牵着她的手走向了厨房，“你还好吗？”这位年长的女人小声问，她的眼神、语气和表情都透露出她的关心。**

**这女孩点头，她知道为什么这位妇女会问她这个问题，她也知道她为什么走过来邀请她过来做披萨，不过她很感激她的举动，“是的。”她简短的说道，对她微笑了一下。**

**“你叫什么？”Angela轻歪脑袋问道，“我叫Angela。”**

**这位深发女孩微笑看她，“Lacey。”她简短的说，似乎和这位妇女待在一起让她很舒服。**

**那位年长女人点头，“做一个披萨怎么样？”她微笑着提议道，然后拿过来一团湿润的面团，放在孩子面前的面案上。她自己也拿了一个，然后开始一步步的教这位小女孩怎么做一个披萨。她现在做到了面团的形状，同时她也告诉Lacey她可以把自己的披萨做成任何她喜欢的形状。Lacey选择把披萨做成心形的。**

**“这很漂亮Lacey。”Angela微笑着赞扬道，“我今年情人节做了心形披萨，用顾客自己选的馅料。”**

**Lacey微笑道，“我们买了一个。”她高兴的说着，“Kate和我买了烤鸡披萨，多加奶酪。那天我妈妈要工作到很晚。”**

**那位年长的厨师开始给披萨卷边并在里面塞奶酪，并且可以烤出脆边，“在外面的那是你妈妈吗？”她一边看着那位小姑娘一边轻声问道。**

**那位法医的女儿摇摇头，她开始自己卷披萨的脆边并塞入奶酪，然后打算做烧烤鸡肉披萨，就像是她们在情人节吃的那个一样，“不是，那是Kate。”她微笑着说道，“她在和我爸约会。”她说到这里的时候皱着眉头，然后转头看了看他们叹了口气。**

**“你不喜欢她和你爸爸约会吗？”Angela看着小女孩皱着的眉头小心的问道。**

**Lacey在看到Kate抬头对她微笑的时候，她也笑了起来，“Kate值得更好的。”她简短的说道，然后对那位金发女人招招手。**

**“怎么说？”那女人小心的问道，“他对她一直都这样吗？”她开始担心这个孩子和餐厅里的女人了。**

**这个女孩转身准备她的披萨，打算烧烤酱涂在披萨上，同时低头，“最近他是这样。”**

**Angela发现自己必须得问某个困难的问题，她真的不想这么问，“他…他没打她吧？”她暂停了一下动作看了看他们，转头又看着女孩，“或是你？”**

**Lacey抬头看她摇了摇头，“没有，他就是对她非常粗鲁，然后抱怨所有的事情。”**

**那位意大利女人决定还是换个话题，“你的披萨做的挺好的了。”她微笑着赞赏她，“你还想往上放什么馅料呢？”**

**那位小女孩笑着抬头，然后低头看看手里的披萨，“奶酪和鸡肉。”她小声说着，“这就和我们在情人节那天吃的一样了，那是Kate最喜欢的披萨。”**

**Angela笑着，“这还真是挺特殊的，烧烤酱、鸡肉、奶酪还有脆皮嘛。”她评论道，“你想和她分享吗？”**

**Lacey Fleming点头，“那会让她高兴起来。”她开心的说道，Angela意识到这个小女孩很明显非常喜欢Kate，而且她也非常崇拜她。**

**那年长的女人微笑着，“你真善良。”她轻声说道。**

**那小女孩耸耸肩，“她一直都对我很好，所以我也应该对她好一点。”Angela挺喜欢这个又善良又礼貌的女孩，她笑着看着这个女孩。**

**这位大厨勾唇，“她怎么对你好了呢？”她问道，同时手上也没停下做披萨的动作。**

**Lacey愉快的看着另一个女人把披萨放倒托盘上然后送入预热烤箱中，“她和妈妈每次都来看我的马术比赛。”她小声说，“而且我妈很忙的时候她总是照看我。”她越说笑容越大，“她还让我挑晚上吃什么还有看什么电影，她还带我去电影院还有保龄球。”她更高兴了，“她甚至还在办公桌里准备我最爱吃的糖…”**

**Angela轻笑着，“她听起来真的很棒不是吗？”她评价道。**

**Lacey点头，“她是最棒的。”**

**那位意大利女人愉悦的看着她，“你把这个端出去怎么样？”她说着递给Lacey一篮子的蒜香面包，“我过会把你和Kate的还有你爸爸给自己点的披萨一起送过去。”**

**那位小女孩点点头突然抱住了那位年长的女人，“谢谢你。”她轻声说道。**

**“只是披萨而已。”那女人说道，但是她知道，对于这个小姑娘来说，这才不只是披萨。**

***闪回结束***

Kate对那位妇女微笑了一下然后简短的抱了抱她，然后Angela把注意力转移到了Megan身上，并抱了抱她，“你怎么样啊？”那女人担忧的问着Kate，同时把手放在她的肩膀上。

那位首席法医微笑，“好多了，谢谢。”她小声说着。

Angela笑着把她们三个引向了餐厅里 ** _最好的_** 座位，然后递给了她们菜单，“你想来厨房里自己做披萨吗？”那位意大利女人笑问道，知道那个小女孩一定会说好的，她向来如此。通常当Kate就像是她独自带Lacey来的时候，她也会到厨房加入她们。Todd只和她们来了两次，然后就说他不喜欢这里，他觉得Angela太爱管闲事了。

那位小姑娘和Angela一起走到厨房，一路和员工们打着招呼。显然他们也很喜欢Lacey，还挺喜欢和这个小姑娘一起在厨房做披萨的。这时Angela的那个头发卷曲的女儿走进来坐在柜台边，她走到小女孩的身边抱了抱她，“嘿，Lace。”她小声说道。

“Hi，Jane。”那个女孩也小声说，“你今天不用工作吗？”她还是觉得有点尴尬，Jane可是通常不喜欢拥抱的呢。

慢慢松开她，Jane点了点头，“我在工作，只是现在休息一下。”她小声说，“我想吃奶油卷了。”她标志性的斜笑挂在脸上。

那位警探微笑着，“Kate怎么样了？”她双手轻轻搭在小女孩的肩上，头微微侧着小声的问道。

“她好多了，现在开始和我妈约会了。”她非常高兴的笑着说道，显然非常高兴她们之间的浪漫关系终于开始了。

Jane咧嘴笑着，“呜呼！终于啊。”她高兴的评价道，“她们的关系真是‘迅速’呢。”

**_ September 14th 2015(2015/09/14) _ **

Kate在她们的床上翻了个身，她现在趴在她的爱人身上，她开始习惯和Megan分享一张大床的感觉了，一条腿夹在Megan的双腿之间，她低下身体开始用吻来叫醒她的爱人。

那位金发女人的腿向上顶了一顶，触到了另一个女人的核心，而她们的唇舌正在决斗争着她们之间的主动权。Megan还真是挺喜欢一醒来就能看到这位金发女人，但是显然用这种方法叫醒更让她欢喜。

Megan伸手揽住了那位首席法医的后脑，把她搂的更近，抬起一条腿也顶到了那位金发女人的腿间。这突如其来的触感让Kate唇间溢出一丝呻吟。

她们的衣物状态，或者说是缺少衣物的状态，让她们能够全身心的享受彼此的肌肤接触，她们能感到她们彼此给对方所带来的影响。

她们的呼吸越来越急促粗重，她们之间的起伏越来越性感而急切。她们的吻也越来越深入和激情。Megan的手隐秘的移到了那位美丽的金发女人的腿间，接着手的力气让她更加接近她的性高潮。“Megannn~”那金发女人惊讶的感受到了那个受过专业医学训练的手指深入了她的腿间，她享受的闭上眼睛，私处的肌肉也本能的夹紧了其中的物件。

那位金发女人也做出了和Hunt医生一样的动作，很快她的指尖也深入了Megan的腿间，显然她自然产生的淫水让她的手指很容易就进入了她的深处，当然记仇的Kate也让Megan感到了意外的惊喜。

两小时之后她们俩都满足的瘫在了床上，身上一层薄汗躺在密织埃及棉的床单上，喘着粗气。“哇哦~”Kate喘息着说道，而这让Megan得意的笑着。那金发女人看到她脸上的笑意调戏似的拍打了一下她的胳膊，无奈的摇了摇头。

**_ September 15th 2015(2015/09/15) _ **

Kate这天早上醒的很早，喘着粗气弹了起来，她的呼吸比平时粗重，眼睛惊恐的打量着四周。这又是一些噩梦，她自从被那个名叫Ian Faulkner的疯子一般的连环杀手绑架之后她时不时的就会做噩梦。

感受到了身边的动作，Megan缓缓睁开眼睛试图适应眼前透过窗帘渗进来的光亮。这时她意识到了发生了什么，她起身小心的抱着那位金发女人，就像之前的每一次一样。

 

***闪回片段***

**这女人的呻吟声回荡在卧室里，床垫也不正常的颤动着。Megan有点懵的醒过来，睡懵了的脑子困惑的看着周围，然后突然意识到躺在她身边的女人正因为惊恐和痛苦尖叫和呻吟着。**

**Hunt医生伸手抱住了那位金发女人，然后开始和缓且温柔的把她叫醒。最开始那女人挣扎着想要挣脱Megan的怀抱，但是几分钟之后她安静下来开始醒过来了。**

**就在Kate看到Megan Hunt担忧的神情的时候，她立刻就抱着她痛苦的大哭了一场。**

**她用了几乎一个小时才冷静下来重新睡觉，有时候要三到四个小时才能睡下，甚至Megan在之后就彻底睡不着了。她会非常担心她的女朋友，结果就是她就那么看Kate睡觉看一夜。**

***闪回结束***

Megan坐起身靠着床头，枕头垫在身后，而Kate坐在她腿间，靠在Megan身上，而Megan的双腿缠住了那位金发女人的腰，现在Kate基本上算是被一个温暖安全的人体笼子罩在中间。

Kate转头把耳朵贴在Megan的胸口听她的心跳，这每次都能让她平静下来，她有力的心跳。她感受到Megan安全的在她身边让她冷静下来了，尤其是她知道那位红发法医会拼命保护她的，她正在这么做，就像她保证过的那样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事快要完结了…我觉得我大概还会写设定在“未来”的一章，因为我真的不知道心理治疗是怎样的，还有理疗之类…但是不知道你们喜不喜欢这样啊 ;-)


	22. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是这个故事的最后一章啦，但是我打算再写一些长篇故事--我这周搬回学校，还在适应新的时间表之类的事情，所以我现在写不出长篇啦。所有的点子都很欢迎哦 ;-)我知道我向你们保证过一个更曲折的的剧情的，但是就是没了灵感，所以我决定那些剧情转折更适合另起一个故事 ;-)这样就意味着我还有一个超长的Kegan故事我必须要写啦！  
> 非常感谢”reddie-forever24”发给我的留言和鼓励。  
> 你们觉得我把那些闪回片段扩展成一段独立的长故事怎么样？还有这里有我的另一个故事的线索掩藏在里面呢…看出来的童鞋有奖哦（并没有）…

**_ December 24th 2015(2015/12/24) _ **

Kate和Megan在一起已经差不多四个月了，她们抱在一起窝在新家的沙发上。Megan决定在Ian Faulkner的那个故事之后她和Lacey需要搬家，她们家感觉像是被那天早晨的恐怖事件蒙上了一层阴影，那天她可能因为一个变态连环杀手而失去女儿和女友呢。那位红发法医也正式邀请Kate Murphy医生和她们一起住，因为和她住在一起的感觉太自然、太舒服，她不想就这么中断。她很喜欢每天早晨在那位美丽的金发女人身边醒来，和抱着她入睡，而且能让她感到这位她深爱的首席法医安全的在自己怀里让她似乎不再担心了。Kate当然接受了她的邀约，所以她们三个一起挑选她们喜欢的房子。在那事之后几周，她们俩的公寓都做好了出售的准备，然后她们一起挑选起了房子而不是公寓。

她们每一次看房子都带着Lacey，因为她们都觉得这个女孩的观感很重要。Lacey当然很高兴她的妈妈们把自己包括在选择新住处的过程之中，在意识到她还可以设计自己的卧室的时候她更开心了。

最后她们选择了一栋四卧室的郊区房子，有一个很大的后院，还有一个不错的前院，而且自带游泳池和门廊，后院外面还有个池塘，并且附近都是修建良好的草坪。那里距离主城区的距离足够让她们放松下来，但是也没有让她们上班上学的通勤时间长的难以接受。

Lacey在和她们一起穿着新睡衣裹着毛绒绒毯子看圣诞电影之后不久就回屋睡觉了，她很高兴可以邀请她的朋友来新家玩，而且她也很喜欢和Mom还有Mama住在一起。最开始她挺不高兴她的爸爸搬到西海岸去的，但是她之后突然意识到他对Kate的态度是有多糟糕。她有一天无意间听到Kate讲电话，尽管她当时并不知道电话那头是谁，但是她听说Todd打了Kate。这件事真的吓到她了，后来她想起那个人是怎么对Kate大喊大叫，还把所有事都怪罪到那位金发法医身上。然后她开始觉得这事其实并没有那么意外，不光是他搬到西海岸去，还有在那之前的几周，Kate总是带她出门，似乎想减少她们俩在Todd家的时间，还有当爸爸在的时候Kate总是特别安静。这时她就立刻不再纠结她的爸爸要搬走这件事了，她转而希望他再也不要回来。她不希望他再让Kate不高兴了，更加不希望他伤害这个她现在当作第二个妈妈的女人。Kate当然从来没直接告诉女孩发生了什么，而Lacey也觉得这并不方便问，而且尽管她知道这并不是自己的错，但是那个人是她的爸爸，她觉得自己是他的女儿就是在提醒Kate那个人的存在。倒不是说她经常提起他，她甚至都不愿意叫他爸爸，如果有人提起的话，她通常就含糊一句就转移话题，或者说他对Kate很粗鲁，不值得她提起。她第一次这么说的时候，还真是让那两个女人很惊讶。

 

***闪回片段***

**Megan伸手把手机递给她的女儿，“Lacey，是你爸爸，他想和你说话。”她轻声说道，“他希望你能在暑假的时候去看看他。”她的红发披散在两侧，卷曲的头发勾勒出她的脸部曲线。她现在穿着绿色的裙子、黑色的高跟，还搭配了一条黑色的腰带。**

**Kate在她旁边几米远，她的金发披散在后背，穿着蓝色丝质衬衣、黑色裤子还有一双黑色高跟。她稍微坐在桌子的边缘上。Lacey当时正在Megan的书房她们俩说话，她当时想和她们一起去看电影然后去Rizzoli家吃披萨。当她们家在外面吃饭的时候，通常都是去Rizzoli。**

**Lacey看了看那只躺在妈妈那只被好好保养的柔软的手中的手机，然后看到Kate努力不想让她们看出来她对这个主意感到紧张，那孩子摇了摇头，“我不想和他说话。”她说道，“而且我一点也不想去看他。”**

**那位法医看起来很惊讶，“为什么，Lace？”她问道，手还保持着要把手机递过去的动作，而且显然那个男人在电话线路的那头等着。**

**那女孩看了看Kate，然后转头看向妈妈，“他对Kate糟透了。”她直白的说道，“我为什么要和他说话？”**

**这问题直接把Megan问无语了，她不知道该怎么回答这个问题，于是她就点点头重新接起电话，出了书房和Todd单独说话。**

**“你应该接他电话的，Lace。”那女人试图劝说道，尽量使语气平稳下来，“你爸爸和我之间的事不应该影响你和他的父女关系。”**

**Lacey走向Kate然后抱住了她，“我听到他朝你吼。”她轻声道，“我看到他把你逼到墙角，而且他永远都在和你吵架。”**

**那金发女人真的很努力的不要让Lacey看到这一切，但是Todd让那变得不可能，她紧紧的抱着那个小女孩，“但是他依旧是你的爸爸，Lacey。”她小声说，虽然她也觉得那个男人不配当这个这么可爱善良的女孩的父亲。**

**那位法医的女儿向后退了一点，但没有退出Kate的怀抱，只是给出抬眼对上Kate视线的空间，她看着那位首席法医的湛蓝的眼睛，“他从打你的时候起就不再是我爸爸了。”**

**Kate Murphy紧紧的抱着这个小姑娘，没意识到Megan现在就靠在门口，听到了她们之间全部的对话。那个金发女人不知道该说什么了，而且知道现在继续劝Lacey和爸爸改善关系完全没有作用。所以，她就只是紧紧的抱着她，感受她在自己怀里的温暖。**

***闪回结束***

 

那电影就在那放着，基本算是环境背景音，因为她们俩都没认真在看电影，毕竟这影片她们都看过好多遍了。她们的注意力都在彼此身上，她们在拥吻，她们的舌头在唇齿间搏斗，她们的手在彼此身上游走，努力的让彼此更加贴近。当对于空气的紧迫需要终于超过她们对于彼此的需要的时候，她们依依不舍的分开，嘴角勾着笑。

“我爱你。”Kate低吟着说，那位红发女人抱着她压在了她身上，手向下搂住她的腰胯，不让她乱动。Megan经常这么做，她似乎很喜欢这个体位，而Kate显然也很享受。

Megan灿烂的笑着，在另一个女人的唇上留下一连串的轻吻，“我也爱你，Kate。”她充满爱意的说着，一只手抚上那位金发女人的脸颊。

 

**_ December 25th 2015(2015/12/25) _ **

Kate和Megan躺在床上，四肢纠缠肌肤相亲。那金发女人的头靠在Megan的胸口，胳膊都抱着彼此。她们看起来非常平静安宁，圣诞节早上的阳关从窗帘渗进来照耀着她们。这是她们在一起的第一个圣诞节，她们之前一起过过圣诞节，但是这是第一次作为情侣过圣诞。当时Megan发现Kate的圣诞节得一个人过，而非和家人一起，当年她的家人似乎因为什么原因不在国内。她们也差不多是这么醒过来的，但是她们都没提她们纠缠的睡姿，就假装不存在。不过2014年的圣诞节她们可是穿着衣服的，2015年她们就不能这么说了。

Lacey跑跳着冲进她们的卧室，扑向了她的两个妈妈的大床，显然她们都在装睡。虽然都已经是十几岁了，但是她对于圣诞节还是有孩子般的热情。

 

***闪回片段***

**Megan抱着当时还是婴儿的Lacey装饰她们的刚砍回来的圣诞树。那小小的家伙还在吸吮着她的乳房，吃她的“早餐”。那位医生紧紧抱着她，对她低声细语的说着什么，同时摸摸她的小脑袋。那是Lacey的第一个圣诞节，根据她外婆的说法，Megan当时有点“过头”了，一棵大树下面全是送给婴儿Lacey的礼物。Megan歪头亲了亲她的头顶，很显然这位神经外科医生有多么爱她的女儿。**

***闪回结束***

 

“去客厅吧，Lacey。我们很快就会出去的。”Megan对她们的独生女儿低声说，而那个女孩就立刻跑出去了。

Kate看着她的兴奋劲微笑着，转头温柔的吻上了她的女友，“圣诞快乐。”她轻声说，说着她改变了一下姿势，她的腿轻轻顶到了另一个女人的腿间。

Megan低声呻吟到，“嗯…圣诞快乐，Kate。”她微笑着说，伸手搂住了她身上的女人的后腰，“如果咱们不赶紧起床穿衣的话，咱们今天就起不了床了。”她带着一丝笑意说道，她挺了挺腰，来证明她的观点。

“我们肯定要晚点完成这个。”她一边深深亲吻Megan Hunt一边说，然后迅速从床上爬起来穿上衣服。她转过身微笑着说，“你是要起床还是只是看着我？”她问那个还躺在床上的女人，而首席法医继续穿着睡衣。

“看你。”女人说，没有任何东西覆盖她的上半身，并用肘部撑起身体，专注的看着那位蓝眼睛美女的美妙身躯。

Murphy医生穿好衣服，摇摇头，在床沿上坐下，然后跨在女人身上再次深深地吻她，“穿好衣服。”她温柔地指示着同时一只手游走于Megan的身躯，握住了她的一侧乳房，“否则我们肯定没有办法坚持到客厅去见我们的女儿，而考虑到她的兴奋，不能保证她不会跑回来找我们。”

Megan稍微呻吟了一下，拱起身子扭了扭，然后点头，“明年圣诞节…”她温柔地说，“…我要设闹钟。”

“这样我们就能在亲爱的女儿醒来跳上床之前好好做爱了？”她带点疑问也带点陈述的语气说。

Hunt医生点头，“是的。”当金发女郎从床上走向另一个房间时，她简单地回答，她非常想把眼前的裸体美女留在她们床上，显然她除了穿好衣服去另一个房间见她们之外别无选择。

没用多久她们三个就坐在客厅那铺了厚厚的地毯的地板上，在点亮了的圣诞树附近Lacey拆着她的礼物。她打开各种礼物时脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。Kate打开一些她的礼物，Megan也一样。

“吃煎饼？”Lacey带着灿烂的微笑站了起来，眼中带着一丝调皮。

Kate看着女儿调皮的表情，感觉有点困惑，但是还是觉得没什么，点了点头，“那听起来很好。”她评论道。

Megan点头表示同意，脸上露出笑容，“一个绝妙的主意。”她在那个年轻女孩消失前陈述过。

然而厨房里却没有声音表明她在做什么，更不用说煎饼了，Lacey每次做的时候都会很响。一会儿Lacey双手放在背后回来了，然后很隐蔽地递给Megan什么东西，到底是什么Kate就看不清了。

Lacey坐下面前放着相机，并已秘密点了摄像键，以便它将整个事情拍摄下来。

Megan走到那位盘腿坐在地毯上的金发女人面前，单膝跪下。“Kate Murphy。”她大大的笑着小声说道，“你是这个世界上最棒的女人，也是唯一一个让我能期待和你共度余生的人。”Kate的眼睛闪烁着光亮，含着快乐的泪水。这时另一个女人继续说道，“自从我遇见你的那一天起我就一直爱着你，我们花了太长时间才达到这一步。”她温柔地说，“我用我所有的全心全力爱你。”Lacey笑得像是一只柴郡猫听着妈妈所说的话，“你愿意…”

她还没说完就听Kate惊叫道，“是的！”这使得Lacey和Megan都笑了起来。

那位红头发的医生摇摇头，“你应该要等我说完的。”她温柔地对脸颊上有泪水的金发女郎说，谢天谢地那是幸福的眼泪而不是悲伤的眼泪，由于她九月份经历的各种可怕事件所带来的噩梦，它们是如此频繁地出现。

“抱歉。”金发女郎咬着嘴唇咕哝着。

“你愿意成为我的妻子吗？”Hunt医生最终以灿烂的微笑结束，稍稍向前探身，然后悄悄地说，“现在你可以答应了。”

那位金发女人没有任何迟疑的对另一位法医的问题say了yes，然后在她愉快地投入她的怀抱，深情热烈地吻她。戒指轻轻的戴到了她的手指上，两条纠缠的铂金带中间镶嵌钻石和还有中央镶的蓝宝石。那枚中间的珍贵的宝石是因为Kate的蓝眼睛才选的蓝宝石，Megan喜欢看着蓝眼睛的深处，她看到的总能让她微笑。里面用德语刻着字，内容是“我爱你，直到永远”。

对这对新晋订婚的妻妻来说，圣诞节剩下的时间过得很愉快，Kate喜欢向人们展示她的情人为她买的戒指，因为它让每个人都知道Megan愿意为 **她** 再次尝试婚姻，而不是这个世界上任何其他人。这位医生选择了她，这让她觉得自己是世界上最珍贵的人。她感到被爱、安全和幸福，比她想象中的还要幸福。她们一家人在一起吃晚饭，一起度过了一天。这一天结束时，Lacey去外婆家过夜，把新家彻底留给这对妻妻。

 

**_ December 31st 2015(2015/12/31) _ **

新年晚会顺利举行，整栋法医中心都充斥着活动的嗡嗡声，伴随着到处都有的大量的食物和饮料。

在午夜时分Kate胳膊搂着Megan午夜时分，笑得很灿烂。她们的嘴唇在一个激情的吻中开始新的一年，并加入舌头延长了她们的法式深吻。她们和几个同事一起站在屋顶上，烟火在他们身后绽放。

Lacey用手机给她们拍了张照片，并微笑着看着成品，她们两个热烈接吻，并且拍照时正好捕捉到了一些烟花在她们的背景绽放。

这个年轻女孩喜欢和家人在一起，还有她的妈妈们的同事们。她的外婆也参加了聚会，右手拿着一杯白葡萄酒，坐在屋顶边上的桌子她孙女身边的座位上。

这是新年的完美开始，她们即将作为一个家庭一起开始她们新的旅程。她们和Lacey一起开始为她们即将到来的婚礼做准备，而Lacey即将作为她们的伴娘，而且她们选了一栋有四间卧室而不是两间卧室的房子并不是一个意外。

这不是她们故事的结束，这只是个开始。是史上最好故事的开始。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -== The End =--

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻译Kagen的同人文，希望你们喜欢… 喜欢点Kudo啊~~


End file.
